Love told through chapters
by Chaotic-obsession4eva
Summary: A collection of KurtxSebastian one shots or Drabbles. Prompts can be asked through reviews too. (Story ratings varies but this is filed under M to be safe as some one shots contain smut and/or swearing) Current chapter: Prompt fill from my FB Fanpage- AU. Lacrosse Captain Sebastian meets Cheerleader Captain Kurt and sparks fly. Smut happens. Oh yes. (Edit: fixed a mistake)
1. Kurtbastian's process

If anyone asked them if they were dating, the answer would be no. Their dynamic worked for them. Just casual friends who happened to like to fuck on occasion.

It had been a random meet up that had led to catching up, discovering they could actually stand each other than one day deciding to put their apparent sexual tension to the test. This was decided over drinks, but a few weeks on and their causal sex plan was working well. Kurt didn't want another relationship after his last one with Adam ended a short time ago and Sebastian preferred casual sex. So they began to sleep together, It was casual those few weeks but then slowly things began to change.

Soon they were spending more time together outside of sex and what used to be the odd catch up for coffee. They were now going to dinner, catching movies and sometimes holding hands. But they were not together. It was this pattern that led to a chain of events that shaped Kurt and Sebastian's relationship and created the path for something more than friend's with benefits. This is their process to discovering that.

**_The time that Sebastian Smythe showed jealousy-_**

It was around their two month mark of sex with the added time being spent together that Sebastian acted differently towards Kurt. Kurt had always known Sebastian was a jealous person, that wasn't news to him but Kurt had never been the reason of Sebastian's jealousy before. He had only seen Sebastian jealous of him in the sense he had wanted Blaine.

This time it was different. He didn't like when someone else was paying attention to Kurt...

They were just leaving their favourite coffee shop, cups in hand when a nervous looking man approached them.

"Um, excuse me, I was wondering if I could have your number" he asked, his eyes on Kurt.

"Me" Kurt questioned, not aware of Sebastian begining to scowl.

"Um yeah" the guy began, he started to hand his phone over before Sebastian shoved him back and placed an arm around Kurt's shoulders.

"He's not interested and you're not good enough for him anyway" Sebastian snapped.

The man shrunk back before pocketing his phone and hurrying away.

Kurt removed Sebastian's arm and stormed on ahead.

"Seriously he couldn't even ask you out properly" Sebastian complained as they walked down the street.

Kurt seethed before he couldn't keep it in any more and turned around to face Sebastian.

"What was that?" he snapped.

"I took the liberty of turning the poor loser down for you. He isn't your type" Sebastian retorted, taking a sip of coffee then smirking. "You're welcome" he finished.

"I didn't thank you. Why did you not let me decide for myself. I'm not a puppet Sebastian" Kurt demanded.

"I thought we had plans to screw tonight and I didn't want Sir Shakes a lot to ruin them" Sebastian snapped.

"We're not boyfriends so I could have easily taken that number or anyone elses for that matter" Kurt hissed.

"Right, well fine then. Go back and get his number but don't bother coming over tonight" Sebastian shouted before hurrying off leaving Kurt standing in the street.

Kurt headed home a short time later and was barely in his door before Sebastian was calling him.

"You have some apologizing to do?" Kurt snapped as soon as he hit answer on his phone, he sat on his couch and waited Sebastian's reply.

"I know, I just really think you could do better. Guess my jealousy got the better of me" Sebastian answered.

"Yeah, besides I can decide for myself. Though you're right, he isn't my type" Kurt answered.

"Then you should thank me" Sebastian joked.

"I would rather punish you" Kurt said.

Sebastian chuckled.

"So it wasn't anything else than. You have no reason to be jealous as we know what this is" Kurt said.

"No worries ok babe, I know what this is. I was more concerned of you ditching me tonight when we have such great sex lined up" Sebastian joked.

"Well you sound so sure of yourself. I'm on my way soon ok. Make sure you have the ties ready" Kurt answered.

"Will do" Sebastian answered.

**_The time they fight and become closer-_**

"Why the hell not Kurt" Sebastian snapped, throwing the invitation on the table in anger.

Kurt winced as he stepped back, eyeing Sebastian.

The fight had come out of no where, they were spending time at Sebastian's when he brought up the idea of Kurt being his plus one to his sister's wedding.  
Kurt had refused, thinking it wouldn't be a good idea as they weren't dating. Sebastian took offence and a fight began.

"I just think it would be weird if you took me since we're just friends with benefits, what if someone asked what we are? What would I say" Kurt replied carefully, hoping to not fuel Sebastian's rage.

His comment only made Sebastian more angry. "Fuck, I thought we were friends, that's what you would say if someone asks" Sebastian snapped.

"But we're friend's with benefits and I'm sure they don't go to weddings together" Kurt answered weekly.

"So that's what you think of me, I'm just some guy who get's your dick hard, that I'm just good for sex and nothing else." Sebastian snapped.

Kurt recoiled at that, his eye's watering slightly. "No but You used to think like that" he said softly.

"With people I don't give a fuck about, not you. It's different with you, I thought you knew that Kurt" Sebastian hissed.

"How am I supposed to know that ok. I'm not a mind reader. You fuck me but you fuck everyone else too. This is what you needed and so did I. Casual sex" Kurt snapped, folding his arms across his chest.

"It's only you" Sebastian retorted.

"What" Kurt answered.

"I only fuck you. No one else, why would I. You satisfy me enough. Why would I go looking only to get lousy sex or what ever when I have a regular thing going and with someone who happens to be pretty great both outside the bedroom and in it." Sebastian said.

Kurt felt a small smile tugging at his lips, Sebastian raised his eye brow.

"You think I'm amazing?" Kurt asked, walking slowly towards Sebastian.

"Yeah when you're not being insane, like now" Sebastian trailed off, smiling himself.

"Yeah, I'm a pretty insane person. Insanely good at making you come undone" Kurt purred, reaching up to Sebastian's shoulders and gripping them as he pressed forward and kissed Sebastian hard.

Sebastian kissed back before pulling away, his eyes dark.

Kurt looked over at the invitation before grabbing it and signing his name in the plus one section.

"Changed your mind did you" Sebastian said.

"Yeah, sorry for being difficult before. I do care about you" Kurt murmured, reaching up and running his hand through Sebastian's hair.

"Yeah you do, think you should go to the bedroom, lie down and wait for me" Sebastian said.

Kurt smirked and nodded before making his way to the bed room.

"Make sure you get the ties out" Sebastian called after him. Kurt grinned to himself.

**_The time Kurt wear's Sebastian's shirt._**

Kurt get's back to his apartment early Monday to get ready for work, after staying at Sebastian's.

He is just heading to his room when he passes the mirror in Rachel's room and notices something different.

Kurt walks over to the mirror and fingers the shirt he is wearing, it's not his own. He was sure he put his shirt on this morning but the one he is wearing has a Superman logo. Kurt's shirt was the same colour but no picture were on the front as it was designer.

He must of been tired if he was able to mix up his shirt with this one. Kurt hurried back to his room and grabbed his phone from his pocket, only to notice a text from Sebastian.

**S-'Think you took my shirt by mistake ;)'**

Kurt clicked his tongue and texted back:

**K-'Do you want me to bring it back now :P'**

**S-That's OK. I'm sure it looks good on you. Keep it for now and bring it back later'**

**K- OK, horny bastard ;)**

Kurt chuckles to himself before putting the phone on his bedside table. He takes off the shirt and fingers the material for a bit, finding himself smiling faintly. He brings the shirt up to his nose and takes a little sniff. He can smell Sebastian faintly beneath his own smell. He stands there with the shirt pressed to his face for long time till he snaps out of it and throws the shirt on his bed. He marks up what happened as a moment of insanity and hurries to get ready for work.

This apparent moment of insanity should be what wakes Kurt up to how he feels but it doesn't. It isn't till a short time later that he does wake up. This is the last moment in the process and is the one that changes everything. For the better.

**_The time Kurt say's those three words-_**

It's where Kurt is safely tucked up under Sebastian's arm. They are in a hotel, in San Francisco for Sebastian's sisters wedding. Kurt of course went as Sebastian's plus one. They spent the day telling everyone they were good friends, neither noticed the looks Sebastian's sister gave them when they said that though.

They didn't think much of how close they danced together or when they sneaked glances at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. They were acting as a couple without realizing it.

Later on they went to the hotel they were staying in and fell into bed, instead of their usual fast hurried sex, they were slow and moved together with purpose. They even came together and looked into each others eyes too. They by all means, made love.

It was here, lying against Sebastian, his heart beating fast from the intense orgasm, that Kurt felt a blissful feeling washing over him that was both from the sex and something else. Kurt looked up at Sebastian and felt his heart do a tug and this was definitely not just the sex. Kurt felt something over whelm him and before he could stop himself, he was saying it: "I love you"

Sebastian blinked and looked at Kurt, who felt his heart begin to sped up for different reason, it was panic.

"Um I'm sorry" Kurt spluttered, turning away and feeling his face heat up.

"Kurt look at me" Sebastian murmured, Kurt closed his eyes and counted slowly before forcing himself to look at Sebastian.

"Did you mean it?" Sebastian asked, Kurt swore he could see hope in Sebastian's eyes.

Kurt felt the same pull in his heart and knew he couldn't go back. The feeling had simmered beneath he surface for so long and now it was finally out. He wasn't going to deny what he obviously felt.

"Yes, I love you" Kurt answered.

Sebastian grinned and Kurt felt relief flood through him.

"I love you too" Sebastian said before kissing Kurt hard on the mouth. They kissed slowly before pulling away.

"I can't believe I never realised till now" Kurt whispered, cuddling closer while Sebastian ran his fingers through his hair.

"I have noticed changes between us. I mean we have been sort of dating for a little while" Sebastian said.

"What" Kurt said in surprise.

"Come on babe, we spend so much time together. You send me texts saying you miss me and you never gave me my shirt back" Sebastian replied.

"I get it and you're right. I've noticed that you always seem to want to spend heaps of time with me and you let me cry on your shoulder last week when I sprained my ankle tripping over your coffee table which is so low to the ground." Kurt murmured, reaching up and tracing his fingers over Sebastian's chest.

"Yeah, should probably buy a new one" Sebastian answered.

"Yeah, so um what is this then" Kurt asked, looking up at Sebastian, who just shock his head in amusement.

"I thought we established that" Sebastian said. "We're dating'

"We said we're dating without knowing it. So until you ask me out, we're just dating unknowingly" Kurt said.

Sebastian laughed and squeezed Kurt closer.

"OK then, Kurt will you like to get dinner with me and make this official?" Sebastian asked.

Kurt grinned. "Oh Bas, I thought you would never ask" he joked.

Sebastian just smirked before tilting his head closer to Kurt's.

"Shut up and kiss me hun" he said.

Kurt chucked and answered with "As you wish" before kissing his boyfriend.

They would probably have drama, have times where they could probably hurt each other. Their intense personalities would create a lot of fights but it would always lead to make up sex. Neither would give up on the other as in the end it would be worth it.

After all it was _True love_


	2. Easing tension

**This is AU from end of Season 2. Kurt and Blaine broke up during summer before Kurt's senior year, deciding they were better as friends. Kurt meets Sebastian near beginning of his Senior year. This was also a prompt on Tumblr for Kurt and Sebastian's fathers not getting along and the boys trying to fix it. I am planning another part to this where Kurt and Sebastian end up taking their relationship further then handjobs and blow jobs and the news they have gone all the way travels to their Fathers causing some embarrassing moments/jokes. Their Dad's are getting on too well haha :P  
**

**KxS**

Kurt met Sebastian Smythe when he decided to pay a visit to Dalton Academy just after his Senior year started. Blaine had been determined to get Kurt to come and visit so Kurt went, also he hadn't seen the Warblers in so long and he did miss them. After catching up with everyone, Blaine introduced him to the new Warbler, Sebastian.

Sebastian was very attractive and confident and was known to be flirty, he hit on Kurt first chance he got but he also asked Kurt out which was a new one according to Blaine. Kurt was a little sceptic, so he said a no a few times before agreeing to a date, mainly to get Sebastian to stop.

One date turned into two then three till eventually they became a couple. It was a surprise to the warblers who were sure Sebastian was the hit and run type but Kurt had Sebastian smitten and the feeling was mutual. Kurt's friends warmed to Sebastian, especially Santana. That was something Kurt saw coming from a mile off, she was almost the female version of his new boyfriend.

Blaine had been happy for them too, he did admit it hurt to see Kurt with someone else but they had split for a reason and seeing Kurt happy, meant Blaine was happy. All in all, everyone seemed happy for Kurt and Sebastian. Well not everyone, Kurt's father and Sebastian's father didn't share the same excitement for their relationship as everyone else did.

Kurt had gone over for dinner and Carl Smythe had taken one look at Kurt's designer clothes and assumed Kurt was using Sebastian for his money. Carl hadn't let the idea go since. Then the following week when Sebastian came over for dinner, Burt thought he was arrogant and pompous (when infact Sebastian had been nervous rather than arrogant), Burt felt that Sebastian's family upbringing and the way his father spoke of Kurt meant that he would drop Kurt once he grew bored. Burt didn't want his son getting hurt so he of course wasn't a fan of Sebastian.

This was a few weeks ago and despite trying to get their fathers to change their minds, it was to no success. Until Sebastian had an idea.

"I think we should get them to hang out" Sebastian proposed over the phone.

"How would that work, do they have anything in common?" Kurt answered, burrowing into his pillows further. He really missed Sebastian's arms around him and it had only been a few hours since he had last seen his boyfriend.

"Well you mentioned your Father is watching the game tomorrow night, my Dad loves football" Sebastian said.

"He does, I remember" Kurt said

"Well maybe they could watch the game at your Dad's and have some beers" Sebastian responded.

"Hmm, well as long as your Dad is ok with drinking low-calorie beer" Kurt said.

"He'll manage, so I'll go ask my Dad now and you ask yours" Sebastian continued.

"Ok, also if you come over too we can use the time to make out in my room" Kurt answered.

Sebastian chuckled fondly. "Ok, I better go. Talk to you later" he said.

"Ok bye" Kurt answered before ending the call. He breathed in deeply and squared his shoulders before going downstairs to speak to his Dad.

**KxS**

"Is there a reason why you're floating around outside my office Sebastian" Carl said, without looking up from his paper work. He had noticed Sebastian hovering by his doorway for the last ten minutes.

"Um yes, I was wondering if you weren't busy tomorrow night" Sebastian asked.

"Not that I know of, why is that?" Carl asked, looking up at his son.

"Well I think it's about time you met Burt Hummel" Sebastian responded.

"Why?" Carl asked.

"Well he's watching the game tomorrow and you love football, so it wouldn't hurt to watch it with him" Sebastian powered on.

"I see" Carl said.

"Look I really like Kurt and it's not helping having you and Burt refusing to be happy for us, I just think if you both got together and watched a game you might get along and then realise you're both being stupid and that Kurt is right for me and vice versa" Sebastian hurried to say.

"I have no problem with Burt Hummel" Carl snapped.

"I get it but Kurt isn't a gold digger and if you meet his Dad, you will see he's doing just fine. He isn't poor, he owns his own business" Sebastian answered, trying to control his temper.

"If I agree to this, will you get off my case and if we don't get along or don't change our minds on our thoughts of who is right for who, will you drop this whole thing" Carl answered.

"Yes, I just want you to try" Sebastian said.

Carl just nodded. "Fine, I'll do it" he said.

Sebastian grinned before leaving the room, he pulled out his phone and sent off a text to Kurt: _'He said yes, see you tomorrow Babe x'_

**KxS**

"Hey Dad, can I talk to you for a minute" Kurt asked, walking into the kitchen where his Dad was drinking a beer and flicking through the paper.

"Just a minute" Burt joked, Kurt ignored that and chose to pull up a chair.

"I was wondering if you would consider having Carl Smythe over to watch the game and have some drinks tomorrow night?" Kurt asked.

"Why would I do that, we don't have anything in common" Burt retorted, sipping his drink slowly.

"You do, you like beer and cars and football and you also both have problems with who your child dates" Kurt responded. Burt just chuckled in response.

"Please, you know how much Sebastian means to me and you and Carl are being so unfair" Kurt whined, trying to use his puppy eyes to get attention.

"Don't give me that" Burt grumbled, though he was looking close to caving.

"Please Dad" Kurt begged, getting off his seat and grabbing his Dad's beer before going over to the sink.

"Kurt" Burt started, eyeing where Kurt was tilting the beer over the sink.

"Say yes or the beer get's it" Kurt threatened, his lips turning up only slightly.

"Seriously kiddo" Burt said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Do I look like I'm kidding" Kurt said, shaking the can slowly.

"Fine, I'll do it" Burt said and Kurt grinned in triumph, before handing the beer back to his Dad.

"Thanks Dad" Kurt said, hugging him quickly before racing out of the room.

"Yeah sure, I hope I don't regret this" Burt mumbled before taking a sip.

Kurt grinned as he flopped onto his bed, he took out his phone and his grin grew when he saw Sebastian's text. Kurt responded with his own text: _'Dad said yes also, yah. See you tomorrow sweetie x' _

**KxS**

"Kurt stop hovering by the door" Burt commented from his seat by the TV.

Kurt rolled his eyes but still stayed by the door, he looked back out the window again and sighed when he didn't notice a car.

"He said he would be here by seven" Kurt complained, walking back over to the kitchen table where he had put out a drink for himself and Sebastian. Burt had laid out some snacks and beers in the sitting room.

"The game isn't on till half seven, stop panicking" Burt responded.

"I'm not worried about Carl, I want Bas. I miss my cuddles" Kurt said in response.

Burt chose not to respond.

A few seconds passed, which Kurt used to pace the kitchen. He was just on his sixth lap of the kitchen circuit when he heard a car engine.

"He's Here" Kurt squealed, clasping his hands together and jumping up and down like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Ok calm down buddy" Burt joked, walking over to the entrance way. Kurt followed just as there was knock on the door. Burt opened it to show Sebastian and Carl. Sebastian had a smile on but it soon turned larger when his eyes landed on Kurt. Carl had a bored expression.

"Come inside" Burt said in amusement.

"Kurt" Sebastian said as he walked up to his boyfriend.

"Bas" Kurt exclaimed, as Carl stopped by Burt, who shut the door.

Kurt jumped forward and threw his arms around Sebastian who returned the hug eagerly, running his hands up Kurt's arms and squeezing his back. Kurt pulled back, his eyes bright as he smiled at Sebastian.

"I missed you" Kurt murmured, Sebastian smiled in return before leaning forward to kiss Kurt quickly but as he pulled back Kurt pulled him forward again and kissed him deeply.

Sebastian groaned, tangling a hand in Kurt's hair and using the other to press into Kurt's back while Kurt wound his own arms around Sebastian's shoulder. They were in their own world till a cough interrupted them. Kurt pulled back from the kiss, his face going red.

Burt and Carl were staring at them in disbelief.

"Ok are you done" Carl snipped.

Sebastian just nodded, keeping one arm wrapped around his boyfriends shoulders. Kurt had his face pressed against Sebastian's shoulder.

"Dad this is Burt of course, Burt this is my Dad Carl Symthe" Sebastian said, waving his free hand in their general direction.

"Hello" Burt nodded, putting his hand out for Carl to shake.

Carl looked at Burt's oil stained hand in disgust before quickly shaking it.

"Should we go take a seat" Burt continued.

"Of course, let's" Carl said, following Burt to the siting room. He sat down while Burt stopped before the arm-chair and turned around to where Kurt and Sebastian were still wrapped up by the door.

"Are you joining us" Burt asked.

"No, we're going to my room" Kurt answered, stepping back from Sebastian but reaching down to grab his hand.

"I thought we were watching the game" Burt asked in confusion.

"No you two are, Bas and I want to study" Kurt answered, Sebastian kept his face neutral with great difficulty. He had caught his boyfriends double meaning.

"Cut the crap, I know you're not studying" Carl snapped, Burt nodded.

"But we are though. Kurt has some notes, they're visual" Sebastian answered, Kurt placed a hand on his mouth to stop from giggling.

"Sure" Carl scoffed "Janice and I study most nights too"

"Dad" Sebastian moaned in horror, looking scandalized.

"Who?" Burt asked.

"My wife" Carl answered and Burt nodded, not bothering to hide his amusement at Carl's previous comment.

"Look we're going to my room to do what ever, you two can watch the game" Kurt snapped, they were wasting precious make out minutes.

"Fine, door open" Burt said, Kurt just nodded before pulling his boyfriend upstairs.

"We're not leaving the door open are we" Sebastian asked as they reached Kurt's room.

"Wow you catch on fast" Kurt joked, pushing Sebastian into his room and kicking the door shut behind them.

"I've missed you" Sebastian groaned, pulling Kurt close. Kurt grinned, reaching up and running a hand through Sebastian's hair.

"I've missed you too" Kurt answered. Sebastian smiled, backing up to the bed before collapsing onto it and pulling Kurt with him. They moved up the bed till they were resting against Kurt's pillows. Kurt on top of Sebastian.

Sebastian cupped Kurt's face lightly, smiling softly.

"I love you" Sebastian said, Kurt's eye's brightened as his mouth moved into a smile, he let out a giggle before pressing a kiss to Sebastian's lips quickly before pulling back to look into Sebastian's eyes.

"I love you too, so much Bas" Kurt responded.

Sebastian grinned, tackling Kurt and moving them so Kurt was on his back, letting out giggles.

"Bas" Kurt breathed out, Sebastian grinned as he leant down and kissed Kurt softly. Kurt moaned happily and deepened the kiss. He was so happy, Sebastian loved him and he loved him back. It couldn't get better then that, well their fathers getting along would be the icing on the cake.

**KxS**

"I love how they just try to pull the wool over your eyes like that" Burt commented as he heard the tell-tale sound of his son's door slamming upstairs.

"Yeah Sebastian always has his door closed when Kurt is over and loud music playing" Carl commented.

Burt coughed before grabbing a beer and taking a sip.

"But what can we do really, apart from make sure they're safe and being careful. We can't exactly stop them from doing what they want to do, my kid is so stubborn, if I tell him he can't have Kurt in the room he would just go and take him somewhere else" Carl continued.

"I gave Kurt the sex talk last year" Burt answered and Carl looked amused at that.

"How did that go?" Carl asked.

"Well he put his fingers in his ears and pretended he couldn't hear me, but you're right I would rather that we make sure they know the risks rather than shelter them and stop them from doing what they will do even if we try to say no" Burt said. Carl nodded at that and turned back to the TV.

"Looks like we agree on something" he stated.

"That's true, look I just really care for my kid ok and I don't want him getting hurt. But your son really does make him happy" Burt said.

Carl nodded as he looked at a picture of a ten-year old Kurt and Burt posing by a table with a tea party.

"Yeah, I love my son and sometimes I'm busy with work but that doesn't mean I don't care. I've spent so many years working my ass off so I could make sure my kid has a great upbringing. I just don't want him with someone who would take advantage of that. I just think I was rash" Carl spoke, slowly eyeing up the room where there were many family pictures. Kurt looked so happy in every one.

"Kurt's a smart kid ok and he works at the shop to get money for his clothes and if he can't afford an item he waits till it's cheaper. He wouldn't dare use your son like that. Relationships are important to him, more important then money" Burt answered.

"Sebastian won't shut up about your son, he makes him really happy. My main concern was Sebastian making my mistakes" Carl answered.

"Which was, you don't have to tell me if you don't want" Burt said.

"No it's ok. I had a problem with a girlfriend when I was Sebastian's age, I was spending a bit on her and she had no problem with that. I didn't either as she never asked but then one day she asked for a loan as according to her, her family needed money for their mortgage. I used most of my savings and gave it to her. After I gave her the money, she disappeared and I never heard from her again, that really woke me up and I've been sceptical ever since. I was just worried really. I think Kurt's clothes just made me assume the worst." Carl explained.

Burt nodded. "I understand, I can see where you're coming from. All I can say is that my son is nothing like that and you have to trust he cares for Sebastian just like I have to trust that your son wont hurt Kurt" He said.

"I'll try. I haven't been proven right so far. I hope I don't end up right for Sebastian's sake" Carl said and Burt just nodded.

"I'll try too. Kurt won't use Sebastian, I raised my son right" Burt said and Carl smiled at that. Burt turned to face the TV, He knew Kurt would win over Carl as that was something his son was good at, changing people's minds and charming them.

"Well the game's starting" Burt commented.

"Good" Carl nodded, leaning forward and grabbing a beer. "Let's get this show on the road"

**KxS**

**As said above, another part coming soon :)**


	3. The hair cut

**Drabble of Kurt's reaction to Sebastian's haircut, Based off the one Grant got and _this_ picture..Kurt and Sebastian are in their early twenties and an established couple. Story is rated R as has Smut. **

Kurt was engrossed in his design when he thought he heard his boyfriend calling his name.

"Kurt" Sebastian repeated.

Kurt glanced up to see Sebastian leaning against the door.

"I'm off now" Sebastian said, mentioning to the open door with his head.

"Where?" Kurt asked, turning away from the design to face Sebastian.

Sebastian frowned, stepping away from the door to walk over to Kurt.

"We've been over this before, I'm getting a hair cut. It keep's falling in my face and I'm starting to become a laughing-stock at the office. They keep calling me Bieber" Sebastian complained before reaching up and tugging on the offending strands of hair that fell near his eyes.

"I happen to think it looks cute and you look nothing like Bieber" Kurt responded, he set down his sketch book before standing up and walking over to Sebastian and winding his arms around Sebastian's shoulders.

Sebastian smirked as Kurt smiled up at him. "Besides, I wouldn't do this with Bieber" Kurt finished then moved forward to kiss Sebastian softly.

"You better not" Sebastian said when they parted.  
"Still the hair getting in my eyes is becoming a pain now, so I have to cut it"

"Just a trim" Kurt said, stepping back from Sebastian.

"Sure" Sebastian responded before waving at Kurt.

"See you soon babe, love you" Sebastian stated as he headed for the door

"Love you too" Kurt answered then sat down to get lost in sketching.

**KxS**

Kurt was almost finished with his last sketch when he heard the door closing.

"You're back" Kurt said, looking up to smile at Sebastian then glancing back down at his book to draw the last line but instead he snapped his head back up to get a closer look at Sebastian's hair cut.

His hair was almost completely cut off, all that was there was a small layer of hair on his head.

"What have you done" Kurt gasped out, jumping off the couch and racing over to inspect the hair up close.

"I got most of it cut off, my hair grows so fast. I figured it was best to get majority cut off and start again. Let's see them call me Bieber now" Sebastian replied before pulling off his coat and hanging it up.

"But you said you would just get a trim" Kurt shrieked, causing Sebastian to wince.

"Yeah I know but this way is easier besides I kind of like this look" Sebastian answered, stepping past Kurt to grab a drink from the fridge.

"Why would you like it, you look like a serial killer" Kurt snapped, folding his arms and taping his foot. His face set in bitch mode.

"Come on Kurt, don't be like this" Sebastian said, shutting the fridge and facing Kurt; who glared at him.

"What happens when I have a party at the office, they'll think I've brought an ex con with me instead of my cute 80's prom date styled boyfriend" Kurt hissed, stepping forward and raising his hand to touch the hair but changed his mind at the last-minute.

"So I'm just eye candy to you for work functions. That's nice to know" Sebastian drawled before taking a swig of water from the bottle he had grabbed.

"You know that's far from the truth but those functions have a certain style to fit and this hair cut does not fit it" Kurt retorted, eying Sebastian's hair cut in distaste.

"Oh so I'm an embarrassment" Sebastian answered, a smirk clear in his features.

"No, I love you. I just prefer your hair the way it was before" Kurt answered, stepping back as Sebastian stepped forward.

Sebastian placed his water bottle down before reaching up and grabbing Kurt's hand and placing it on his head.

"I like my hair like this, It feels more freeing don't you agree" Sebastian stated, moving Kurt's hand slowly over his head.

"You'll catch a chill when it's cold" Kurt answered weekly, his body fighting his head.

"You love how it feel's admit it" Sebastian purred, pressing Kurt's hand harder onto his head.

"No" Kurt snapped, wrenching his hand free.  
"I'm mad at you. You said you would get a trim and you didn't"

"I know but I already explained why I choose to cut it all off" Sebastian answered.

"Let's face it, you like to piss me off. You could cut less off but you knew this would make me angry so you choose this" Kurt said slowly.

"Well you getting mad has its advantages" Sebastian said silky, stepping forward to grab Kurt but he missed as Kurt spun on his heel and stormed over to the couch to grab his sketch book.

"Fine then, how about furious" Kurt snapped, snatching his book up and storming off to their room.

"Baby, come on" Sebastian called out after him, the door slamming was Kurt's only response.

Sebastian breathed in deeply than grabbed his water and took a swig. He counted a few times under his breath before making his way to their bedroom door. He rapped on it lightly.

On the other side, Kurt threw the door a dirty look before turning to his sketch book again.

"Baby, have I ever told you how hot you are when you're angry" Sebastian called from the other side.

Kurt felt the corners of his mouth twitching but ignored it, instead concentrating on his sketch book.

"Like super hot" Sebastian continued.

Kurt's mouth twitched again then moved into a smile. Kurt shock his head in frustration at his betraying smile.

"I do know" he called out, caving and answering Sebastian, who grinned from where he was leaning against the door.

"You say that every time we argue, as you know what it leads to" Kurt finished, closing his book and putting it aside on the bedside table. He wasn't going to finish that anytime soon.

"Well open the door so we can get started" Sebastian responded. Kurt walked over to the door and hovered his hand above the doorknob. He smirked to himself and decided to torture Sebastian some more, he may not be a fan of the hair but he loved to tease his boyfriend.

"That depends, has your hair grown back" Kurt said, smirking at Sebastian's frustrated groan in response.

"Babe, seriously" Sebastian said.

"I don't like it ok" Kurt said slowly.

Sebastian closed his eyes as he rested his forehead against the door, he then moved back as he had an idea. This would surely help bring Kurt around to liking his hair.  
"Baby, I know you don't. Just let me in" Sebastian said. "I want to convince you that you can learn to love my hair"

"How are you planning that" Kurt asked, heat curling in his body at the thought of what Sebastian was planning.

"Open the door and find out" Sebastian responded. Kurt just smiled before unlocking the door and opening it. Sebastian walked past Kurt before stopping by the bed then turning to face him. Kurt raised his eyebrow.

"So" Kurt snipped, as Sebastian just stared at him then he walked forward and kissed Kurt hard on the mouth.

"Mmph, Sebastian" Kurt hissed, pulling his mouth back. Sebastian ignored him and kissed down his neck, before pulling him towards the bed.  
Sebastian pulled back from kissing Kurt's neck to push him onto the mattress.

"I still don't like it, what are you going to do to convince me" Kurt murmured, his voice coming out shaky as Sebastian pulled his shirt apart to show his chest before pulling at his jeans and undoing them.

"Just be quiet, you'll find out" Sebastian said, tugging Kurt's jeans down his thighs. Kurt wiggled his body to help pull them down before lying on the bed and watching Sebastian through hooded eyes.

Sebastian palmed Kurt through his briefs then leant down and pulled those off too. Sebastian looked up at Kurt then sunk down on his cock. Kurt gasped out, his head falling back on the mattress as he gave into the feeling of Sebastian's mouth on his cock.

Kurt gripped the sheets as Sebastian started up the rhythm that he enjoyed, which was a few sharp sucks then deep throating before bobbing his head up and down. Sebastian pulled off for a few seconds causing Kurt to whimper in frustration, Sebastian spied where Kurt's hands were and grabbed Kurt's right hand and tugged it to rest it on Sebastian's head. He resumed sucking Kurt's cock as Kurt's hand rested on his head.

Kurt started to catch up to what Sebastian was getting at when he felt his hand being moved. He groaned, scrapping his nails through the short hairs on Sebastian's head. He felt a jolt of arousal at how it felt to rake his nails through Sebastian's hair rather than pull the locks.

Sebastian moaned around Kurt's cock as he felt his nails scrapping his head. Sebastian sucked faster and moved his head up and down quicker.

Kurt whimpered, bringing his other hand up and placing it on Sebastian's head also before shifting his hips up and fucking lightly into Sebastian's mouth. Sebastian paused on his movements and allowed Kurt to take over and fuck into his mouth. Noticing this, Kurt let go and dug his nails into Sebastian's head, fucking his cock into his mouth faster.

"Oh fuck" Kurt cried out, feeling his orgasm looming. He dug his nails in harder and scrapped them down till he was holding the back of Sebastian's head as he fucked his mouth.

Sebastian moaned around him and sucked hard, Kurt whimpered and gripped Sebastian's hair tighter as his orgasm began to crash over him.  
"Oh fuck, fuck" Kurt cried out, his body shaking as he came in Sebastian's mouth.

Kurt dug his fingernails in a bit harder as he finished coming, he was surprised he hadn't drawn blood. He slumped back, his hands falling to his sides limply as he tried to regain his breathing. He was aware of Sebastian pulling his pants up, doing them up then his shirt before collapsing to his side. Kurt breathed in deeply then cuddled close to Sebastian's side.

"Give me some time to recover and I'll return the favor" Kurt rasped out.

"Don't worry just yet, that was for you" Sebastian said softly.

"I'm still not sure about the hair cut Bas" Kurt panted, facing him and reaching up to brush the hair lightly.  
"I didn't make you bleed I hope" he said softly.

Sebastian just chuckled. "It was hot, you using your nails like that" he responded.

Kurt just smiled and kissed him softly before pulling back.

"So how many more blow jobs until you like my hair" Sebastian asked, Kurt let out a giggle before hitting Sebastian's shoulders weekly.

"Give me some to recover and we can work something out" Kurt responded.

"OK, I love you" Sebastian murmured, cuddling Kurt close.

"I love you too and ok maybe the hair cut isn't that bad. If I can get blow jobs like that then I'm sure I can get used to the hair" Kurt chuckled.

"Tease" Sebastian chucked before pushing Kurt on his back and straddling his chest. Kurt licked his lips as Sebastian began undoing his belt.

"Think it's about time you return the favor" Sebastian purred. Kurt smiled, reaching up to pull Sebastian's cock free.

"If you insist now fuck my mouth like the dirty ex con you are" Kurt replied.

Sebastian growled and began to do just that.

KxS

**That was a long drabble. I was tempted to write the other blowjob scene but figured this had to end somewhere and you can obviously see where this is going. Kurt's going to be talking funny for a while hehe.**

**Hope you enjoying these one shot/Drabbles so far..keep reviews and prompts coming too :)  
**


	4. Sebastian's secret

**This was for Kurtbastian week on Tumblr. The theme was Embarrassing moments:**

If someone had told Kurt a year ago that he would bump into Sebastian in New York a year after living there and end up dating him, then he would have called them crazy. But that is what happened.

Sebastian had gotten into NYU for law and Kurt had been on his way to NYADA when he had bumped into Sebastian in the main street leaving a coffee shop and of course they had gotten all of Sebastian's coffee on them. That meeting hadn't ended well but after seeing each other various places, they decided to try to meet up and see if they could be friends.

One meet up turned into two, then it became a frequent occurence, going out to bars, coffee and then movies. It was casual till one night while at Kurt's with the place to them selves, they moved it to serious. Chosing to abandon their dinner and fuck in the living room.

They announced their new relationship a short week later, it did come as a surprise and took their friends and families quite awhile to accept it but after a month of dating, everyone came to realise it wasn't a fling.

Sebastian was quite good at being boyfriend material despite his first worries going in but even though he was open and very caring to Kurt, there was one thing that hadn't been acknowledged. Kurt had never seen Sebastian's apartment. They had always wound up going to Kurt's or out to bars, Kurt had thought maybe Sebastian preferred his place but when a month of seeing each other had passed Kurt was generally concerned on why he was yet to see his Boyfriends place.

When Kurt asked if they could go to Sebastian's, he was met with a nervous expression followed by an excuse.

"I just think we should keep going to yours, mine isn't really that great" Sebastian mumbled, turning back to his dinner.

Kurt placed a hand on Sebastian's leg.

"I just thought you would be interested in being somewhere where we didn't have to keep the noise down. It's getting a bit awkward every morning having Santana comment on my auditioning for the next porno" Kurt joked.

"You are loud though babe" Sebastian commented, still not glancing back at Kurt. His body language and posture suggesting he was anxious and it was beginning to worry Kurt.

"You love it" Kurt said, smirking, hoping to calm Sebastian's nerves.

"Yeah and I don't care if your room mates hear us, we have to hear them on occasions" Sebastian answered.

"I know but you live alone, wouldn't you want to take advantage of that" Kurt asked.

"Can you just leave it please, I'm just not ready to take you to my place ok" Sebastian begged and Kurt just nodded, though his worry didn't stop.

Kurt didn't bring it up again and was sure he would never see Sebastian's place. Then two weeks later, as they made out against a wall outside a club, Kurt went to ask Sebastian to his but Sebastian bet him to it.

"Would you like to come to mine?" he asked, his face unreadable.

Kurt smiled gently and nodded.

"Ok" Sebastian said and stepped back, holding out his hand for Kurt to grab.

"You have to promise you won't laugh" Sebastian said

Kurt walked along with Sebastian, curious about why Sebastian was worried on Kurt's reaction to his place.

"Do you have ugly decor?" Kurt asked, smirking lightly.

"No" Sebastian said, avoiding Kurt's eyes.

"You don't have dead bodies hiding in the walls do you?" Kurt joked.

"Not since the last place" Sebastian retorted sarcastically.

"Bas, what's wrong. You can tell me, I won't laugh at you. You don't laugh at my room remember or my dorky collection of movies and endless supply of beauty products" Kurt quipped as they reached a building that was Sebastian's as he slowed when they reached the entrance.

"I just don't want you to look at me differently" Sebastian said before turning and sliding his key card in the lock. The door opened and they made their way to the elevator.

"I'm sure I'll still see you as my snarky boyfriend with the ability to make me come undone every night" Kurt said, Sebastian's lips turned up slightly.

Kurt pressed into Sebastian's side as they rode the elevator to his floor. Kurt didn't push for more information and decided to just wait.

They stepped off and walked over to Sebastian's room, he slid another key card into the lock before they stepped inside. Sebastian turned on the light and Kurt took the time to admire Sebastian's living room. This was his first time in here and he wanted to take it all in.

"It's really good, what are you worried about?" Kurt asked.

Sebastian walked up to him and placed his hands on Kurt's shoulders, rubbing them softly before pressing his lips to Kurt's ear.

"My bedroom" he murmured.

Kurt stepped forward before turning around.  
"Lead the way" he said.

Sebastian nodded once before making his way to his room, Kurt prepared himself for what ever was in there.

"Please don't laugh" Sebastian said before turning on his light, Kurt stepped inside and stopped straight away as he faced Sebastian's bed.

It was covered in cuddly toys, every space on the bed was occupied by some sort of soft toy.

"Bas" Kurt managed to say.  
"This is what you didn't want me to see"

"I knew you would think different of me, I mean the snarky Sebastian Smythe has a soft toy collection. You must think I'm a dork" Sebastian stammered.

Kurt blinked before turning to Sebastian's whose face was slightly pink in embarrassment.

"If you think that way then you really must not know me at all, I don't find it funny, actually I find it cute" Kurt said.

"It's so embarrassing, that's why I've never brought anyone here. I always used to just go to theirs or hook up at the bar. It would save explaining this" Sebastian mumbled.

Kurt breathed in deeply before walking up to Sebastian and wrapping him in his arms.

"Bas, what's on my bed" Kurt said softly.

"Um your pillows and that boyfriend pillow which you don't need might I add, you have me" Sebastian said, Kurt pulled back to stare into his eyes.

"And" Kurt pressed.

"Um" Sebastian began before Kurt interrupted him "A teddy bear"

"Sorry" Sebastian said.

"The one my mum gave me, it sits on my bed. It was the last gift I got from her and it smells like her because Dad buys me her perfume and I spray it on the bear" Kurt said.

"But that's special, this is obsessive" Sebastian said, waving his hand in the direction of his soft toys.

"There's nothing wrong with having something that makes you feel good, do they make you happy" Kurt said.

"Yeah, they're soft and I feel comforted sometimes with them, I think it comes from the lack of hugs and comfort I received from my parents when I was little" Sebastian said and Kurt nodded sadly. He hugged Sebastian then reached down to grab his hand.

"I'm not bothered by them ok just as long as you let me comfort you too" Kurt said softly. Sebastian smiled and nodded before leaning down and kissing Kurt slowly.

They both pulled back then Kurt ran his hand down Sebastian's back before cupping his arse and squeezing it.  
Sebastian swallowed, his eye's darkening.

Kurt smirked, stepping back before walking over and sitting down on the edge of the bed before glancing at the soft toys then back at his aroused boyfriend.

"Now why don't we take them off the bed and make them face the wall while you fuck me hard into the mattress" Kurt said and Sebastian grinned.

He wasn't sure why he had been so worried in the first place.

"You're amazing" he growled as he made his way over to Kurt to undress him.

"No, too many eyes are on us, let's clear them off the bed then you can ravish me" Kurt said and Sebastian just chucked into Kurt's shoulder.

He was a lucky guy.

**Next One shot will be one of the prompts from my first reviewer :) - your other prompts will be written as soon as possible.**


	5. Hunter the matchmaker

**This is one of the prompts from Reviewer Lady Luna riddle: **_**AU where Sebastian didn't transfer to Dalton until season 4 and Kurt is Hunter's cousin. They meet at Sectional's on Thanksgiving and Hunter introduces them. **_

_**-**_**This is AU from Season 2 Duets episode, Blaine does not exist in this and Kurt ended up dating Sam till summer before he goes to New york. Kurt gets into Parsons and moves in with Santana in New york as he isn't friends with Rachel in this time line. (I'm not a HummelBerry fan, sorry to those who are). Sebastian moves from France and goes to Dalton for his senior year (He is the same age as he is on the show, same with other characters) the same time as Hunter also starts Dalton. He has moved from Canada and because of how far he lives, he mainly see's Kurt odd Christmases and they keep in contact through Skype and Facebook. **

**Ok let's begin...**

**KxS**

_Hunter didn't consider himself a matchmaker until met Sebastian Smythe and Sebastian found out about his cousin. Soon Sebastian was asking question about Kurt and once Hunter saw how much chemistry Sebastian would have with his cousin. He began to plan to get them to meet._

Hunter's father was the younger brother of Burt. When Hunter was little, his Father got a promotion and offer for a higher ranking job in Canada. The family moved and Hunter saw little of his cousin over the years that followed, they kept in contact through Facebook and Skype. The only times they saw each other was Christmases and one time Kurt went over for Hunters birthday before he started his junior year. Hunter's father was offered another opportunity and this time it was in Westerville, so they were moving back to Ohio.

Unfortantly Kurt now resided in New York, Hunter kept up the Skype calls and even went over to see his cousin for a weekend, a month after he had started at Dalton.

Dalton wasn't a bad school, Hunter had his doubts about going there as he didn't think he would enjoy an all boy's prep school since his last school was co ed. He ended up making good friends with another new student from France. They both had joined the warblers, as their parent's had both wanted them to join a club.

Sebastian was interesting to say the lest, very vocal and into partying but so was Hunter, so they bonded straight away. Hunter had no problem with Sebastian's sexuality and even went out to Scandals with him and Sebastian repaid the favor by going to straight clubs around Westerville to help Hunter score.

It was a month into Hunter's time at Dalton when Sebastian found out what Kurt looked like. They were hanging out in Hunter's room when Sebastian spied the picture of Kurt, Santana and Hunter from Hunter's visit to New York, the previous week.

Hunter had mentioned his cousin when he first met Sebastian when they had discussed famines. Sebastian had asked if Kurt was gay and Hunter had said yes then they had changed the subject and that was the last mention of Kurt. Sebastian never asked to see a photo or really looked at his Facebook much so he had no knowledge of what Kurt looked like.

Sebastian was smitten from the moment he laid eye's on the picture.

"This is Kurt?" He asked when Hunter told him the middle person in the photo was his cousin.

Hunter raised his eye brows as Sebastian practically drooled over the photo.

"What?" Hunter questioned.

"You didn't mention that he's fucking stunning" Sebastian moaned, gripping the picture harder.

Hunter jumped up from the bed and stormed over to snatch the photo out of Sebastian's hand but he moved it out of his reach.

"He's not one of your bathroom fucks Sebastian, he's my cousin and he doesn't do casual sex anyway. He only just broke up with his boyfriend during the Summer" Hunter snapped, reaching up and managing to snatch the picture from Sebastian's grip.

Sebastian groaned in response and stormed over to Hunter's room mates bed, flopping onto it.

"I don't want to fuck him, well I do but not before actually taking him out to dinner and spoiling him" Sebastian stated.

Hunter placed the picture back before walking back over and siting next to Sebastian. He placed a hand on his forehead.

"Are you coming down with something?" Hunter asked.

Sebastian pushed his hand away and glared at him.

"Seriously, you're the hit it and run type. Why would you want to take my cousin out unless you have some ulterior motive" Hunter said.

"I don't get what's happening but I want to do more than fuck him, I want him for more than one night" Sebastian said.

"Sure, you don't even really know him. You only know he lives in New York and his name is Kurt and he's my Dad's older brothers kid. That's all" Hunter snapped.

"Fine I'll leave it then" Sebastian retorted. Hunter nodded, though by the way Sebastian kept glancing at the picture of Kurt for the rest of the night meant this wasn't over.

**KxS**

Sebastian spent the next month asking various questions about Kurt. He would ask what his favorite food was, his favorite music and more. Hunter was surprised by how determined Sebastian was to know about Kurt. Sebastian never made more effort with anyone other then a casual flirtation then out the door.

"Are you sure you're not dying" Hunter asked, he couldn't contain his curiosity any more.

"I'm not, I just can't stop thinking about your cousin. I even went on Facebook and found pictures of him in your albums from that New York trip. He really is stunning." Sebastian said.

"I really don't know why you're so obsessed, you never get hung up on any guy" Hunter replied.

"I know, maybe I just never realized I would want to be with anyone till I actually met that person who would change my mind. Kurt is it. He could be my rule breaker" Sebastian declared.

"I don't want you breaking his heart" Hunter snapped.

"Are you going to introduce us" Sebastian asked excitedly.

"Maybe" Hunter replied, an idea forming in his head...

**KxS**

Hunter hadn't been to thrilled about Sebastian having a interest in his cousin but after sitting in his room for a short while and debating about pros and cons of his cousin meeting Sebastian, he decided it wouldn't hurt.

He even realised that Sebastian had stopped going out for causal sex, which proved he really was serious about meeting Kurt.

Hunter also realized that come to think of it, the reason Kurt never worked with Sam was because they hadn't really clicked. Kurt had complained on Skype to Hunter that he had been lonely and felt his relationship with Sam had been a way to be with someone. Luckily Kurt and Sam had formed a good friendship so despite being over, they still talked.

Kurt and Sebastian would work though, his cousin had a fiery personality and that would work with Sebastian's own. Sebastian needed someone who could take his shit and give back as good as he got. Also they would have passion. It was with that knowledge, Hunter decided to call up Kurt and invite him to come through for Thanksgiving and for Sectionals to watch the Warblers preform. Even if Kurt didn't end up wanting to date Sebastian, he could always make a friend.

Hunter grabbed his phone and dialed Kurt's cell.

"Hello Hunter, what's up?" Kurt answered.

"Hey what are you doing next weekend?" Hunter asked.

"Um not sure, was thinking of coming over for a visit" Kurt replied.

"Would you like to come watch me perform at Sectionals" Hunter asked, crossing his fingers on his free hand.

"Well, I suppose. Sam was nagging me to come support the New Directions" Kurt commented "Also it's Thanksgiving and I really want to see Dad and my favourite cousin"

"I want to see you too, so you'll come?" Hunter asked.

"Yes I will, I'm grabbing my lap top now and searching flights" Kurt replied.

"It might be booked out?" Hunter commented, hoping it wasn't.

"It's not, there's a free flight for the night before. It's late so I will try to see you at Sectionals after spending time at home" Kurt answered.

"Great, see you next weekend Kurt" Hunter answered.

"Bye" Kurt replied before disconnecting.

Hunter grinned, putting his phone down.

"Success" he said.

**KxS**

A week later and sectionals had arrived.

Kurt had texted that he was in the audience, Hunter texted to tell Kurt to meet him backstage after the winners were announced. There Hunter planned to introduce his cousin to Sebastian.

"You nervous" Hunter asked Sebastian, who was pacing down by the curtains.

The rest of the Warblers were huddling near by, they were due to go on in a few minutes.

"I'm fine" Sebastian snipped, running a hand through his hair.

Hunter went to comment but was interrupted by the announcer calling them out.

"Here we go" Hunter called out to the others, they all formed a circle and did a quick pep routine before racing on stage.

Hunter sung the first number, Sebastian had stared into the audience for a split second then seemed to be in a daze for the rest of the number. Hunter decided to ask him after wards about what had happened, he keep singing and once his song had ended, he stepped back next to Sebastian and grabbed his arm.

"What happened" he asked Sebastian who was still glancing at the audience.

Nick glared at them from his spot and jerked his head.

Sebastian blinked and admitted "Sorry I thought I saw Kurt in the audience and it threw me off"

Hunter didn't reply but instead quickly moved into his spot so Jeff could sing.

They left the stage shortly after and headed to the green room, the winners would be announced in a short while. Once in the Green room, Sebastian kept to himself in the corner. Hunter checked the time. It would be another half an hour before he could introduce Sebastian to Kurt and finally get him out of his weird moods.

The Warblers kept themselves occupied till the announcer called out for all teams to hit the stage. The New Directions ended up winning, after a quick polite hand shake with the team leader, Marley , the Warblers left the stage. Hunter grabbed Sebastian's arm and pulled him to the side near the stage. Sebastian gave Hunter a confused look but said nothing while Hunter texted Kurt where they were.

The New Directions came hurrying off stage, still cheering. Hunter kept an eye out for Kurt, he spotted him when he felt Sebastian go still next to him.

"Hunter" Sebastian began as Kurt hugged Sam and a guy in a wheel chair that Hunter thought his name might have been Arnett. Kurt waved at them before walking over towards Hunter and Sebastian.

Sebastian was quiet as he stared at Kurt.

"Hey Kurt" Hunter declared, wrapping his cousin in a hug.

"Hey to you too" Kurt said, smiling as he pulled back. "Sorry about your loss"

"It's all good, it happens. Anyway there's someone I want you to meet" Hunter said, he turned to Sebastian who was resembling almost a beetroot. This was a first.

"Kurt this is Sebastian, Sebastian this is my cousin" Hunter said, waving between them.

Sebastian smiled, his flush leaving slighty and his eyes darkened a little as he looked Kurt up and down before settling on his eyes.

Kurt was flushing under the scrutiny. "Hi" he said, batting his lashes.  
"Hunter mentioned you to me once but I never knew what you looked like"

"Yeah Hunter did fail to mention how gorgeous you are" Sebastian complimented, Kurt let out a giggle.

"Thanks" he said softly, stepping forward. "You're quite nice looking yourself"

Sebastian preened, pretending to flex his muscles, Kurt giggled again.

Hunter had a feeling that they had forgotten he was still there.

"I thought your dancing was really sexy" Kurt said softly.

"Thanks, I bet you can move. Hunt mentioned you were a cheerleader once" Sebastian commented and Kurt giggled more, his head tipping back and exposing his neck causing Sebastian to lick his lips.

Sebastian swallowed before pulling out his phone and pressing it into Kurt's hand.

"Um if this isn't too presumptuous but I was wondering if I could have your number and maybe take you to dinner sometime" Sebastian stated, Kurt took the phone and smiled at it.

"I'd love that" he responded before programing his number in the phone and handing it back to Sebastian.

"I'll be here till Monday, feel free to text me Sebastian and we'll get Dinner tomorrow" Kurt continued before stepping forward and kissing Sebastian's check gently, leaving Sebastian red.

Kurt stepped back and tuned to Hunter, smiling at him before waving and turning on his heel and walking off.

Sebastian grinned, watching as Kurt walked slowly, his hips swaying. He was still staring even though Kurt had gone from sight, he didn't break his stare till Hunter whacked the back of his head.

Sebastian grinned, jumping up and down as he clutched his phone.

"Well" hunter said, smirking. He was such a good match maker He should just make it his career path.

"I have a date with Kurt. Me Sebastian Smythe, has a date. He's so gorgeous, he looks like a super model" Sebastian gushed, grinning.

"If I can interrupt your school girl type squealing for a minute, what do you say" Hunter reprehended.

"Oh right, thank you Hunter. I should have figured out you planned to get Kurt to Sectionals to meet me" Sebastian commented, shaking his head as he glanced back at where Kurt had gone.

"Well he was only going to come back for Thanksgiving but I managed to convince him to come watch me perform also his ex is in new Directions" Hunter commented.

"What, which one?" Sebastian demanded, his excitement dying.

"The blonde one with big lips" Hunter replied and Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"Seriously" he commented.

"Yes and don't worry they're never getting back together" Hunter commented.

"Good." Sebastian said then his eyes lit up again. "because I have a date with Kurt"

Hunter laughed and patted his friend's shoulder.

"Just don't break his heart and I won't re arrange your face" Hunter commented.

Sebastian shock his head. "I wouldn't dare, he's special" he said.

Hunter nodded, a grin forming on his face. He placed an arm around Sebastian's shoulder casually and steered him towards the green room. Look's like he had his career already set up.

Hunter Clarrington, matchmaker. He just hoped Sebastian and Kurt remembered to thank him at their wedding.

KxS

**That started to ramble, sorry about that. Hope you enjoyed it anyway. I know that Kurt wasn't in it much but I wanted to build up to the meeting. Hope it was alright.**

**Anyway the other prompts will be up soon. Keep the reviews and prompts coming. **

**Thanks**

**Rach**

**x**


	6. Events set things in motion

**I am filling another one of Reviewer Lady Luna Riddle prompts, sorry for the wait and I will get your other prompt done soon. The prompt I'm filling is this one: **_After Blaine goes on a date w/Rachel, Kurt decides to give up on him and goes out to Scandals to get drunk. He meets Sebastian there and they end up making out. Sebastian makes sure he has a ride home. The next day at Dalton, Kurt's upset that he might never see Sebastian again only for Sebastian to come in as the new student._

**The story is AU from the phone call where Rachel asks out Blaine in 'Blame it on the alcohol'.**

**KxS**

Kurt felt his heart drop into the pit of his stomach as he watched Blaine, his best friend and his crush accept a date with Rachel Berry. The same boy who flirted with him and made him feel like there was something there, even despite the Jeremiah thing. Kurt had thought Blaine felt the same as him and was just too scared to tell him, turns out that wasn't the truth. Kurt was the problem. So much so that Blaine preferred Rachel over him.

Blaine had finished the conversation and was unaware of Kurt's inner pain as he sipped his coffee.

Kurt blinked and breathed in deeply before deciding to say something just to see if he hadn't imagined the last few minutes, it was bad enough that the image of Rachel and Blaine kissing was already burned into his memory.

"So you're really going out with Rachel?" Kurt asked, swallowing down his hurt and just asking.

Blaine smiled and placed down his coffee cup and nodded. "She's great and we clicked at the party so why not. Wouldn't hurt to see if it's the same without Alcohol" he stated, his eyes looking far away as he seemed to remember the night.

"She's a girl and you were drunk. I thought you were gay" Kurt managed to say, soldering on. He still couldn't believe this was happening. Did his feelings not matter, did Blaine find him that repulsive that he couldn't consider a practice date with him instead.

"I know, isn't this the time to experiment. I don't know for sure if I could like girls or guys or both. So it doesn't hurt to explore all options. We are young after all and life's too short to not live it to the fullest" Blaine answered and took another sip of his coffee.

Kurt bit his tongue from questioning on Blaine's comments but instead found himself focusing on a significant part. He sat up straighter as he mulled it over in his head and realized in some way Blaine was right. He glanced at Blaine, who was staring at him.

"Say that part again" Kurt stated.

"What" Blaine answered, looking confused.

"The part you said before we're young and life's too short etc" Kurt answered calmly, though on the inside his heart was beating as he mulled over the advice he was planning on taking inside his head.

"Um the it doesn't hurt to explore all options bit?" Blaine briefed

"Yep, thanks Blaine" Kurt said, pushing his chair back and snatching his coffee off the table before standing up.

"I'm confused" Blaine said.

"You're right though, we should explore all our options and how am I supposed to know what options are out there unless I go looking and exploring them for myself" Kurt answered, his mind ticking away with possibility's of where to start.

If Blaine wanted to try a date with a girl and see what could happen and try out options than Kurt could do the same. He needed to stop assuming that he wouldn't find anyone else in Lima, he had never gone and looked so now he was going to do just that. He was done waiting for Blaine to make his mind up. Kurt had given Blaine plenty of hints to his feelings and even told him his feelings and if Blaine wasn't going to do anything then Kurt would find his own way and if Blaine wanted him then he can make an effort and maybe Kurt would be available or maybe not. Either way he was over pinning for someone who was clearly not thoughtful of his feelings.

Kurt smirked at Blaine's confused face before turning and heading for the door.

"Kurt, what are you talking about" Blaine yelled after him. Kurt stopped before reaching the door and turned to look back at Blaine, who still looked confused.

"I'm off to make plans to go exploring, have fun on your date Blaine" Kurt replied before walling out the door and heading to his car and leaving a still confused Blaine behind.

**KxS**

The first thing Kurt did when he got home from the Lima bean was turn on his computer and search 'Gay events in Lima, Ohio' into Google. Kurt chewed on his lip nervously as he clicked on an events page. The top event was a Karaoke theme for that night at a bar by the name of 'Scandals'.

Kurt gazed at the event before clicking on the Bar's website in the info section. He knew that getting into a bar would be a long shot since he was way under age but it wouldn't hurt to see what the bar looked like. Then he could keep searching.

Kurt noticed a link to photos on the top bar, he clicked that and was led to great choice. As Kurt skimmed through the photos, he noticed the bar seemed very lively, they had events often and catered to all walks of life. Everyone was having fun and a lot looked to be under age which made him less anxious.

Kurt clicked out of the page and smiled to himself, looks like was going to really take Blaine's' advice. He would go to the bar and see if by some chance he could get in. At the very least, knowing about the bar was giving him a glimpse into a world in Lima he had never been too.

Kurt jumped off his seat before walking over to his closet and pulling out outfits before stopping and realizing the first step would be obtaining a fake ID.

Kurt glanced at his phone over by his bed and swallowed nervously. He couldn't believe he was doing this, but desperate times called for desperate measures. Kurt walked over and snatched his phone up, dialing Pucks number before he could change his mind. He just hoped Puck didn't ask too much questions and think to tell his father.

"Sup Dalton boy, missing McKinley stud's already" Puck joked when he picked up. Kurt resisted rolling his eyes as he gripped his phone and sat on his bed.

He decided to get to the point quickly. "I need a fake ID and you're an expert at breaking the law so can you make me one or find someone who does" Kurt stumbled out into the phone.

Puck burst into laughter, causing Kurt to scowl and pull his phone away from his ear till it died down. When he was sure Puck was done mocking him, he pressed his phone back to his ear again.

"Are you finished laughing now, can you do this or should I find a real man for the job" Kurt snapped.

Puck let out a whistle in response. "Wow Dalton sure has made you bolder Hummel, don't fret I'm one step ahead of you. I already have an ID with your face on it" Puck replied.

"OK Why is that. I never asked for one before now" Kurt asked, Puck still managed to amaze him sometimes.

"Well when Berry organized her lame party, I decided to make every one ID's even you cause I knew you would come to the party but yeah made them in case we all went out clubbing. Seemed to be a waste of time since we stayed inside like losers but turns out not so much since you want yours now" Puck stated and Kurt smirked to himself. His luck was changing. Kurt could just see himself in the bar now with all the costumes and lights etc.

"So why you want the ID, planning on drinking with the preps. Guess their rich lives are boring' Puck asked, breaking Kurt from his fantasies.

"Why are you asking, planning on telling my Dad" Kurt snipped in response. Puck let out a bark of laughter.

"Don't panic, I won't tell ya old man. Alright when you want the ID. I won't ask about why again but I expect the truth eventually." Puck joked and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"If you're lucky..I need it for Tonight please" Kurt said.

"Wow really. Now I'm really curious" Puck responded.

"Puck, can you bring it or not. You don't live that far" Kurt asked, he was close to begging and he really didn't want to humiliate himself more.

"Fine but you owe me, I have stuff I'm doing" Puck responded.

"Thanks Noah" Kurt answered, beaming then his face turned into a frown.

"Wait what were you doing?" he asked.

"Does it matter, can't do it now can I and you're lucky I let you call me Noah" Puck answered.

"Yes I feel special. OK see you soon" Kurt answered, shaking his head. He really didn't want to know what Puck was doing or going to be doing.

"Yep see you soon dude" Puck commented, ending the call.

Kurt sighed, putting his phone down before walking back over to his closet to pick his outfit.

**KxS**

By the time Kurt had changed and managed to convince his Dad he was going to Mercedes but would be back later as it was School the next day, also text Mercedes about said lie and ask for her to cover for him if his Dad decided to call. He also promised to give her details of why he needed said cover later and she responded with 'You better' then Puck finally arrived at the door.

Kurt walked over and opened it with a shake of his head.

"It took you two hours to come over" Kurt exclaimed, Puck smirked from his spot by the door, where he was leaning casually.

"No thanks for coming over, geez you have changed and I ended up getting a call from my Regulars" Puck snipped. Kurt glared, deciding not to comment on Pucks sex life. Instead he walked closer, stepping up to Puck.

"Where is it Noah" Kurt said, smirking at Pucks wince at his real name.

"Fine here" Puck said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the ID. Kurt grinned and took it off Puck and pocketing it.

"Thanks for coming over" Kurt said and smiled sweetly.

"Yeah sure" Puck responded as Kurt shut the door behind him and walked over to the side-walk while pulling out his phone.

"What are you doing?" Puck asked, walking over to him and standing next to him with his hands in his pockets. Kurt glanced back at the window by the door just incase his Dad was watching him but then remembered his Father was watching the game.

Kurt looked back at his phone and answered Puck at the same time.  
"Calling a taxi"

"Seriously, where are you going?" Puck asked.

Kurt looked at him and sighed, saying "Why are you asking me, you said you wouldn't"

"Look I'll give you a ride ok, where ever you're going" Puck said. Kurt looked at him then back at his phone before nodding and pocketing it.

"Ok no questions, I will tell you where I'm going but not why, that is for another day" Kurt answered and Puck nodded before jerking his head towards his car.

Kurt smiled before walking over and getting into the passenger seat.

Puck got into the driver's seat then started the car, he looked over at Kurt and waited.

"Outskirts of Lima, between Mass street and Burgess street. It's behind an old Warehouse, I'll tell you where to drop me off" Kurt replied.

Puck nodded and put the car into the drive. They stayed in silence while Puck headed on the road out-of-town. He broke it as they got closer.

"Is that all I get, not a name of the place" Puck said.

"I said no more questions" Kurt responded, staring ahead. They weren't far now.

"Come on, I'm worried now. What if something happens to you. I have no idea where you're going. No one does" Puck responded.

Kurt looked at him then back out the window again and sighed, realizing Puck was right. It would help if one person knew where he was going.

"Scandals" Kurt said.

"Sorry" Puck said.

"It's a gay bar" Kurt responded.

"Oh, really. Well that's cool. I hope the ID works" Puck said, smiling a little at Kurt venturing out into the scene.

"Me too" Kurt answered.

"Is this because of Blaine and the other night?" Puck asked, he probably shouldn't ask but he wanted to know. That whole incident had pissed him off, even Blaine couldn't be that blind to see how Kurt felt since everyone knew by now about Kurt's crush on Blaine. Rachel should also had known how rude it was to do what she had done. Then again her selfishness failed to surprise him anymore.

"No it's for me" Kurt answered, breaking Pucks thoughts.

Puck nodded, smiling at that answer. Kurt deserved to have some fun and Puck hoped Kurt got what he needed out of the night.

**KxS**

They arrived at their destination a short time later. Kurt pointing out a park near a bustling building. It was obvious they were in the right place when Puck noticed a scantily dressed man getting eyed up by the bouncer and then waved inside.

Puck felt a slight nervous pull in his chest. Despite how happy he was for Kurt getting out and mingling with people who would understand him, didn't mean Puck wasn't wary of strangers and of someone taking advantage.

"I want you to text me if something feels wrong of someone harasses you. I don't care what time, I will come get you" Puck said to Kurt after he had exited the car and was gazing at the bar, his eyes wide in excitement.

Kurt was still young and he didn't realize how dangerous places could be. Puck didn't want to ruin Kurt's night, he just wanted Kurt to be aware.

"OK, thanks Noah. I will" Kurt said, turning to Puck and smiling. He quickly hugged him then nodded towards the bar where the bouncer was staring at Kurt with something predator like on his face. Puck narrowed his eyes but said nothing.

He squeezed Kurt's shoulder gently and nodded back.

"Have fun" he said and Kurt grinned before turning and making his way over to the bouncer, who leered at Kurt straight away.

The Bouncer barely checked Kurt's ID, just glanced over it before waving Kurt in. Kurt grinned and waved at Puck before heading inside. The bouncer continued leering at Kurt till he was gone then turned to face Puck's direction. Puck felt his insides churn and he clenched his fists as the bouncer shot him a wink.

Puck made a threatening motion, which the bouncer laughed at. Puck scowled and turned to his car, opening his door and jumping inside. Kurt better be safe or that bouncer would be sorry. He started his car and took off before temptation to punch the bouncer took over.

**KxS**

Kurt felt giddy as he took in the bar. He had been so nervous as he handed over his ID but the bouncer had called him gorgeous and told him to go on in after glancing quickly at his ID. Kurt hoped Puck didn't get too worried about him and end up calling his Dad. It was sweet to see him care but Kurt would keep safe and he would call if he had to.

Kurt squared up and walked over to the bar, taking a seat. The place was really happening. Someone was singing a rendition of a classic rock song and the crowd was loving it, cheering loudly. Kurt was debating what drink to get or whether he should also sing when he felt a presence next to him.

Kurt glanced over and noticed a boy about his age, licking his lips and eying him up. Kurt felt his body flush as the boy checked him out. Kurt knew he looked good, he had picked his tightest pair of jeans and figure hugging shirt on purpose for the night but this was the first person to check him out and first time he had been stared at so openly, well second if he counted the bouncer.

"Hey" Kurt manged to say.

The boy grinned and stepped closer, taking the seat next to Kurt.

"Hey gorgeous" he said.

Kurt blushed and stared at the table top, this was all so new and over whelming but it was also what he needed. Blaine who?

"My names' Kurt" he said, looking up and glancing at the stranger, who grinned.

"I'm Sebastian, just moved here from France and wanted to check out the scene" Sebastian responded.

"Nice to meet you" Kurt said, feeling his body tingle from how good he felt being next to Sebastian, who was still gazing at him like was the most attractive person there.

"You too, you're stunning" Sebastian answered before he turned towards the karaoke machine. "Are you going to sing"

"Thanks for the compliment..I was thinking of singing, are you?" Kurt replied, smiling at Sebastian.

"Yes, We should do a song together" Sebastian said and turned to Kurt who blushed again.

"What song?" he asked.

"Hmmm, do you know Cradle of love by Billy Idol?" Sebastian asked "Or maybe White wedding?"

Kurt nodded slowly, His Dad listened to that music.

"Ok I'll put us down for it then" Sebastian commented before walking over to the sign up area.

Kurt turned to the bar and decided to order a drink to ease his nerves. He wasn't nervous before performances usually but he wanted Sebastian to be impressed.

"Can I have a" Kurt began but stopped when he realised he didn't know what to order as the barman reached him.

"Two Bourbons and cokes" Sebastian said before Kurt managed to come up with something. The barman nodded and began to make the drinks.

"Isn't Bourbon too strong?" Kurt asked, Sebastian chucked as he sat down.

"Don't worry, the coke hides the flavor" Sebastian said, grabbing his glass as they were set down and nodded at the barman. "Set up a tab, under Smythe"

The barman just nodded before walking off to make a note of the request.

"Sebastian, I can't accept" Kurt began but Sebastian just shock his head and pushed the other glass towards Kurt.

"Yes you can, it's OK Kurt. You look nervous and you shouldn't be. I'm not scary. Let's have fun OK" Sebastian replied. He clinked his glass against Kurt's.

"Cheers" Sebastian finished before lifting his glass to his lips and waiting for Kurt.

Kurt nodded and grabbed his own glass and downed it as Sebastian did the same. He coughed a little at the burn but it was gone quickly and replaced by warmth causing Kurt to smile.

Sebastian smiled back and set down his glass. "Good?" he asked.

Kurt nodded in response.

Sebastian smiled before turning to order another. They managed to have one more before they were called up to sing.

Kurt felt a little tipsy but managed to sing clearly and found himself letting go and having fun. His voice flowed with Sebastian's and the crowed cheered for them as they sung and a round of applause followed as they finished. Kurt grinned and did a bow to the crowd before following Sebastian off stage.

"That was really fun, thank you for getting me up there" Kurt said to Sebastian who grinned back.

"No problem, you have a lovely voice" he responded.

Kurt smiled and glanced at Sebastian's lips but quickly focused on his eyes.

"You too" Kurt managed to say.

"One more drink, we can take it outside to the outdoor area" Sebastian said and Kurt nodded, he wanted to keep the warm feeling from the drinks going.

Sebastian ordered the drinks and once they had them, led the way outside. It was more quiet outside and they were the only ones there too.

Sebastian sat down at a corner table, Kurt sat next to him. They were silent apart from the sipping of their drinks.

"Tell me about yourself" Sebastian said after while.

"What do you want to know?" Kurt asked, placing down his glass and facing Sebastian.

"Anything" Sebastian responded and scooted closer. Kurt swallowed, gazing at Sebastian's lips again before darting them to his eyes. His urges were getting stronger.

"I live in Ohio, with my Dad and his new wife whose name is Carole also I have a step brother Finn. I go to Dalton in Westerville and I love fashion and performing arts. I'm in Glee club and my favorite color is Green. I love Broadway and my fear is heights" Kurt responded, Sebastian was listening intently and staring at him. Kurt was sure Sebastian had perked up at the Dalton part but it may have been his imagination.

"What about yourself" Kurt asked.

Sebastian smiled.  
"I'm from France. I'm an only child. I love classic rock, I wouldn't mind joining a Glee club as I love music. I also love horror films and Xbox and my fear is of spiders" he said. Kurt nodded, he noticed Sebastian had edged closer during his speech too.

"Sebastian" Kurt said as Sebastian moved till his face was close.

"Tell me to stop and I will" Sebastian said.

"Don't" Kurt whimpered, his heart beating faster.

Sebastian made a move to pull back but Kurt grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer.

"I meant don't stop" Kurt said before closing the gap and pressing their lips together, Sebastian groaned against his mouth pressed his lips harder.

Kurt's heart was beating fast as he moved his mouth against Sebastian, he lifted his arms up and wrapped them around Sebastian who moved his to Kurt's waist.

Kurt was a range of emotions, he was excited because it was his second kiss but one he wanted. Also he was nervous that he would muck up and Sebastian would laugh at him, it seemed he was doing OK as Sebastian was kissing him more intently and gripping him tighter.

Sebastian pulled back and moved his lips towards Kurt's ear.

"Fuck your lips taste so good" Sebastian said before he nibbled on Kurt's earlobe.

"Oh" Kurt gasped, gripping Sebastian's shoulders harder.

"You like that?" Sebastian rasped against Kurt's ear, causing him to shiver as he nodded.

Sebastian bit the ear again before moving back to Kurt's lips again and kissing him hard. They lost track of time as their mouths moved together. Kurt moaned as he felt Sebastian's tongue tracing the seam of his lips, so he moved them to allow him entrance. Kurt opened his mouth a little more, shaking slightly as Sebastian licked into his mouth before sliding his tongue against Kurts as Kurt caught on and moved his own against Sebastian's. They pulled back to get some air before diving in and kissing more aggressively.

"Fuck" Sebastian panted against Kurt's mouth, before sliding his lips down and began to suck them on Kurt's collarbone. Kurt whimpered and arched against Sebastian, reaching his hand up and tangling it in Sebastian's hair and gripping hard.

"Sebastian, so good" Kurt stammered, his body warming with need not alcohol.

Sebastian pulled back to lick on the slowly growing mark on Kurt's collarbone. He panted slightly against Kurt before moving back and gazing at Kurt, whose eyes were dark and blinking wildly.

"You're so gorgeous" he said. Kurt whimpered before yanking Sebastian close again and kissing him desperately.

There was a distant sound of a phone ringing. It wasn't Sebastian's. He pulled back to tell Kurt but Kurt kept moving to his lips, with more power then Sebastian thought he had, he pulled back giving them space as he panted slightly.

"Kurt your phone" he managed, waving at Kurt's jeans.

"What" Kurt gasped out then he became aware of the ringing phone. "Oh"

Kurt pulled his phone out and leaned back, trying to control his breathing. "Hello" he manged, hoping he didn't sound out of breath.

"Kurt, where are you?" his Father shouted at him. Kurt blinked, pulling the phone back and noticed the time said midnight.

"Dad" Kurt gasped out.

"You're supposed to be home now. Mercedes said she would send you home over an hour ago" his Dad responded.

"Oh sorry I lost track of time, she did say that but I ended up finishing her manicure then we talked and I got distracted. Sorry" Kurt said slowly, hoping he didn't sound drunk.

"Just get home now ok" his Dad snapped then hung up.

Kurt swore under his breath and pocketed his phone before turning to Sebastian and gave him an apologetic look.

"I have to go" Kurt apologized.

"I know I heard. Um how are you getting home?" Sebastian asked.

"I was going to call my friend" Kurt answered.

"I'll give you a ride" Sebastian said.

"But you're drunk" Kurt stated.

"Nah I'm fine, I have a high tolerance" Sebastian said before standing up and pulling Kurt to his feet.

"Let's go sexy" he said before walking on ahead. Kurt sighed before following Sebastian in silence out of the bar and to a fancy sleek convertible.

"Where you live" Sebastian asked, as he unlocked his car and opened the door for Kurt.

"415 Whitman Avenue " Kurt responded, Sebastian nodded and shut the door after Kurt before getting into his seat and starting the car.

They drove in silence all the way to Kurt's. When they reached his house, Kurt turned to Sebastian to say something but the sound of his house's front door slamming open stopped him.

Kurt opened the car door and got out, turning to look at Sebastian sadly.

"Bye" Kurt said. Sebastian smiled and went to say something but stopped, a frown arriving on his face as he noticed something over Kurt's shoulder.

"Kurt" Burt snapped as he grabbed Kurt's arm gently.

"I'm sorry" Kurt said shutting the door as Sebastian said "I'll see you later" than drove off leaving Kurt wondering if he imagined it.

"Inside" Burt said and Kurt nodded, turning and following his Dad into the house, hoping he would see Sebastian again.

**KxS**

Kurt was sitting in French the next day and nursing a hangover from hell. His Father had demanded to know who Sebastian was and Kurt had said he was Mercedes neighbor and offered to give Kurt a lift since Kurt hadn't taken his car and had been picked up by Mercedes to get junk food by her Dad but they hadn't taken his early night into account and Kurt was lucky the neighbor had been nice. Luckily Burt accepted the excuse and lectured Kurt on keeping time and not missing curfew again before sending him to bed. He hadn't noticed Kurt's slight drunkenness either as he was too busy ranting about keeping time.

Kurt had woken up early to have breakfast and make the drive to Dalton, that had not been fun on a hangover. He supposed that was his punishment for lying. In the car, he had time to think about Sebastian and to wonder if he would ever see him again. The kisses had also been on his brain and to top it all off, he no longer was thinking Blaine. He was moving on and he couldn't be happier.

When he had arrived at school, Blaine had stopped him before French in the halls, they had different classes but Kurt had said he was running late and would talk later.

Kurt was just finishing a translation when the teacher called for their attention, Kurt looked up and felt as if his heart had skipped a beat. There in the front of the room was Sebastian, he was also gazing at Kurt with his same gorgeous smile.

"Class please welcome a new student, Sebastian Smythe" the teacher said. "Sebastian, Pick a seat next to someone and they can share their text book with you"

"Kurt" Sebastian said, walking over and pulling up the spare seat on Kurt's left, everyone was looking at them in surprise.

"How do you know Kurt?" Jeff asked from Kurt's right.

"A long story" Sebastian said, the teacher pointed at their work and Jeff turned back to his book.

"You didn't tell me you were coming here" Kurt managed to ask, his body still in shock. He had been so worried he wouldn't see Sebastian again and now here he was.

"You didn't ask" Sebastian joked and Kurt just giggled in response.

"Ok we're up to this part on page five" Kurt managed, between giggles as he slid his book over to Sebastian who smiled and leant over to read it.

"By the way you look stunning in your uniform" Sebastian murmured.

Kurt smiled to himself, he was also surprised he got any more work done after that too.

The rest of the day passed by fast. The students were all talking about the new transfer and Kurt managed to keep calm and not gossip. He didn't see much of Sebastian as he had different classes and wasn't at the same lunch time either.

Kurt was walking to Warblers practice when Blaine fell into step with him.

"You know anything about this new guy?" he asked.

"Not really" Kurt lied, it wasn't Blaine's business if he did.

"OK well um do you want to hear about my date with Rachel" he then asked.

"Fine tell me" Kurt said, stopping by the door to Warblers practice room.

"It was awkward and when she kissed me at the end, I stopped it as it felt wrong" Blaine said and waited.

"That sucks" Kurt commented.

"You want to know something else, I couldnt stop thinking about you" Blaine said, stepping closer.

"And" Kurt said, inching back.

"I wish it had been you ok" Blaine said, his eyes wide.

"Really, now" Kurt snapped.

"I thought that's what you want" Blaine said, looking confused and a tad bit hurt.

"Maybe in the past, not now Blaine because I'm no one's back up or second choice and besides I've met someone" Kurt responded.

"What, when and who?" Blaine asked, looking striken.

"That would be me" a voice spoke up.

Kurt smiled as he noticed Sebastian standing behind him.

"Who are you?" Blaine demanded.

"Sebastian, new transfer and Kurt's 'Someone" he said and grinned at Kurt who grinned back.

"What" Blaine shouted.

Kurt ignored him as he stepped up to Sebastian, winding his arms around Sebastian's shoulders, ignoring Blaine's protests in the background.

"Hi' Kurt said.

"Hi" Sebastian murmured before pressing his lips into Kurt's.

Kurt felt a tingle run through his body as he kissed Sebastian, Blaine's complaints turning to radio static. All he could hear was his own heart beat and all he could think about was how happy he was that he stepped out of his comfort zone the night previous and met Sebastian Smythe.

KxS

**Well that's it, man that's a lot longer then I intended but hope it lived up to what you wanted.**

**To give you a quick glimpse into future, Kurt and Bas Date for ages and Kurt does transfer back but Sebastian stays at Dalton and they manage long distance before moving to New York and living together. All Kurt's friends love Sebastian and even Burt thinks Kurt's picked out a winner. Both Kurt and Sebastian couldn't be happier and eventually Blaine accepts them as happy and ends up with his own boy friend later on. All that begins well, ends well..**

**Anyway keep those prompts coming too.**

**Till next time, Keep on Kurtbastianing :P**

**Rach**

**x**


	7. Your body doesn't lie

**OK this is the last prompt for LadyLunariddle. Sorry about the wait. The prompt I'm filling is: _Instead of Santana and Sebastian doing the Smooth Criminal battle, it was Kurt and Sebastian. Kurt and Blaine are still together but Sebastian ends up kissing Kurt anyway because of the sexual tension throughout the song._**

**This becomes AU after the conversation between Kurt and Santana**

**Hope you enjoy it..**

_**KxS**_

After Kurt talked to Santana, the rest of Day had passed and he was now sitting in his car talking to Blaine on his phone, he had come to the conclusion that he needed to do something instead of sitting around.

Screw taking the high road, he had changed his mind. He had decided this when Blaine, who was still high on meds began by talking about a unicorn then had switched to crying about the Warblers betrayal.

"Why would they do this, we're supposed to be friends" Blaine sobbed on the other end. Kurt gripped his phone till his Knuckles went white.

"I know Sweetie, I'm just as upset as you are" Kurt said while thinking of revenge plots in his head.

"Yeah, I have to go. Need to sleep. Bye Hun" Blaine answered.

"Bye, see you later" Kurt said before ending the call. He put his phone in the center console and started the car. He had one destination in mind and one goal. Dalton academy and make Sebastian pay.

**KxS**

Kurt was seething by the time he reached Dalton and had stepped inside the building. He made the short walk to the stairwell, ignoring the memories washing over him of his first meeting with Blaine before ascending them and making his way to the Warblers practice room.

He walked into the room at the same time the Warblers entered with Sebastian at the front. There was two men in the middle of the room surrounded by chairs, obviously the Warblers were about to practice. Kurt gave two shits about interrupting them.

"Smythe" Kurt snapped, announcing his presence.

"Hummel, what are you doing here. Shouldn't you be playing nurse to Blainers at the moment" Sebastian sneered.

Kurt ignored that comment and instead stormed up to Sebastian and straightened up, in hopes of looking and feeling taller.

"We have something to sort out" Kurt snapped.

Sebastian chuckled.  
"What is there to sort, I aimed the slushie at you in hopes of destroying your clothes and Blaine had to be all hero and dive in to protect you like the precious flower you are" Sebastian mocked.

Kurt grinted his teeth, squaring up more. He could hear the Warblers whispering amongst themselves but ignored them as he had to sort out Sebastian first.

"You're an asshole, you know that" Kurt hissed.

"It's cute seeing you trying to be angry" Sebastian said and Kurt scowled.

"I think we should sort this out Glee style, let's sing a Micheal duet and who ever sings better can have Micheal and Regional's" Sebastian said.

"I don't care about the stupid competition now, I'm more concerned about my boyfriend lying in bed with one eye covered and hurt from being betrayed by his so called friends" Kurt snapped.

"Did you miss the part where I said the slushie was for you. Not my fault Blaine had to go flying in front of you" Sebastian retorted.

Kurt clicked his tounge and covered his chest with his arms, glaring at Sebastian while thinking over the duet idea before finally caving.

"Fine I'll sing against you but only because I want to beat you and see you realize I'm better" Kurt finally said.

Sebastian just laughed in response before turning to face the Warblers. "Clear out, this is between me and lady here. I don't want you to see him cry when I wipe the floor with him. Besides you need to be In practice mode. No distractions"

The Warblers grumbled in response but filed out, Sebastian slammed the door after them before turning to the Cello guys.

"Smooth Criminal" he said to them before facing Kurt. "Try and keep up"

Kurt just smirked and quickly launched into the song, ignoring Sebastian's smirk as he watched Kurt sing and move between the chairs.

Sebastian took over towards the chorus, following Kurt between the chairs. They ran between the chairs throughout the song, playing a game of cat and mouse until the end where they wound up near the door again.

They sung the last line, staring each other down and almost pressed together. As the last line rung out, they stood their panting before Sebastian yanked Kurt the rest of the way, closing the gap and kissing him hard.

Kurt gasped against Sebastian's mouth as he felt Sebastian's lips moving against his own before he found himself relaxing and kissing back.

Kurt felt Sebastian's tongue licking against his mouth, so he opened it and let it inside his mouth. Their tongues slid together for a bit while Sebastian wound his arms around Kurt's waist and pressed their pelvis together, Kurt felt Sebastian's hard on pressing near his thigh, close to where he was hard. Letting out a moan at that suddenly caused him to wake up.

Kurt jumped back like he he'd been stung, panting hard and staring at Sebastian who just grinned evilly back.

"What the fuck" Kurt stammered.

"Calm down Kurt" Sebastian said, trademark smirk still in place.

Kurt breathed in deeply, his heart racing. His mind also, a tiny part was teasing about how the kiss was more intense than any he shared with his boyfriend.

Kurt blinked hard and gazed back at Sebastian.

"We kissed, You kissed me. I have a boyfriend" Kurt managed to say, pushing down a panic attack

"I'm aware" Sebastian sneered, steeping closer to Kurt who stepped back.

"We hate each other" Kurt said weekly, continuing to step back and getting closer to the closed-door.

"You know what hate leads to often, hate sex. It's pretty great and you have to admit we do have sexual chemistry" Sebastian said, stepping closer.

"We don't" Kurt lied, his dick twitching at his betraying thoughts of being held down by Sebastian and being fucked into the floor.

"Liar" Sebastian said softly, pressing up against Kurt who was now backed against the wall.

Kurt gulped and stared at Sebastian's lips then his face. He felt Sebastian's hard cock against his thigh and he moaned, rocking forward a little before shoving Sebastian away quickly.

"Stop it" Kurt pleaded, his body wanting different.

"Do you want me to" Sebastian asked, stepping forward again and crowded Kurt against the wall. Kurt felt his eyes closing on their own.

"Tell me to stop" Sebastian said, his lips hovering by Kurt's.

When Kurt said nothing, Sebastian pressed his lips into Kurt's, who whimpered in response. Sebastian managed to kiss Kurt for almost a minute till Kurt shoved him away and opened the door, walking out.

Sebastian stayed where he was, watching Kurt who had paused by the door.

Sebastian stayed where he was. "I thought I hated you but now I realize it's because you drive me crazy. I don't think anyone has annoyed me more but now there's no one I've wanted more than you and I want to fuck you hard against this wall now and I know you would let me. So tell me does Blaine make you feel like this" he demanded. Kurt's shoulders shock before he turned to face Sebastian, his eye's dark.

"He's my boyfriend who you tried to steal might I add and almost blinded" Kurt snapped.

"That was before" Sebastian said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Before what" Kurt snapped.

"Before I sung with you and realized the sexual tension we have and how well we would work together. Admit it, it's been building up to this" Sebastian snapped back.

Kurt seemed to be debating it over before he shock his head. "I have a boyfriend, I can't do this again"

With that, Kurt turned on his heel and walked away. Sebastian walked up to the doorway, staring at Kurt's retreating back.

"Your boyfriends a child" Sebastian shouted.

Kurt stopped, breathing in and ignoring the desperation to run back and demand Sebastian fuck him.

Instead he ignored his urges. "I have to go Sebastian. We can't do this again" he said.

"You'll be back, you can't resist it" Sebastian yelled in response before slamming the door angrily. He glared at it then turned towards the chairs. The cellist guy's had left. "He'll be back" Sebastian repeated, for now he needed to go jerk off to thoughts of fucking Kurt hard and making him beg for more.

On the other side of the door, Kurt still stood battling his desires. With more restraint then he thought he had, he made his way to his car. He chose to ignore the voice that said 'He would be back'. He didn't want to admit how right it was.

**KxS**

**Well that's it. Sorry it's so short but that's all I could think of to fit the prompt. I may write a sequel otherwise you can gather what happens next. You know Kurt won't stay away.**

**That's the last of your Prompts filled LadyLunaRiddle, I had fun writing them too. If you have any more, feel free to send them too me.**

**Next up: One of Kaiba Michiru's prompts.**

**After that a chapter with one of my ideas that you have picked, before I fill the reviewers next prompt.**

**You have two ideas to choose from below and after I have filled one prompt, I will write the winning choice.**

**The choices are:**

**First choice: AU from Episode 5, Season 3: Kurt and Blaine break up after Scandals, Kurt ends up becoming friends with Sebastian then it turns into more. ****Kurt and Sebastian's friends aren't very happy when Kurt and Sebastian begin seeing each other so they plan to do something to Kurt to Test Sebastian's loyalty to him. What they don't count on is Kurt getting hurt and that Sebastian is also in pain.**

**Second choice: Season 4 AU future Fic, set after Sebastian graduates from Dalton. He ends up being a DJ and Kurt is dancing in the club he works at. They end up hooking up behind Sebastian's booth before heading to his place at the end of the night. **

**So there ya go, vote for your fave and it may end up the winning option. The losing option will be written but after I fill prompts. **

**Also I'm taking votes on tumblr. I will add them to the one's on here and the idea with most interest from here or Tumblr will be written. So get voting for your fave :P**

**Till next time,**

**Keep reading and reviewing, you all rock**

**Rach**

**X**


	8. Seduce my heart

**After looking at the reviews and on Tumblr, choice number one is the top pick. You still have till Thursday (US time) to vote for your favourite. I will write the winner and post it the same day. **

**So keep voting :)**

**The first prompt I am doing is for Reviewer: Kabia Michiru and is this one: **_Sebastian seduces Kurt away from Blaine, then admits that he's in love with Kurt. _

**Since I wasn't given a time frame for when Sebastian should seduce Kurt, I decided to have it around the time Kurt and Blaine had their fight in DWS episode. **

**Since Sebastian apologized for the slushy incident he has ended up being good friends with Kurt and Blaine but over time has grown more fond of Kurt then Blaine and gained strong feelings for Kurt that he is yet to admit to. This will be AU from the DWS episode and set around a week after Kurt and Blaine make up. Kurt is still having doubts about Blaine and ends up deciding to talk to Sebastian which in turn begins Sebastian's quest to nab Kurt as his own..**

**On with the fic :P**

**KxS**

Kurt had since made up with Blaine since the Chandler incident and a week had passed since their teary reunion in Miss Pillsbury's office. What should have been a fresh start was the opposite for Kurt. Instead Kurt began to doubt his relationship with Blaine. Determined to figure out what to do, he decided to seek an outside opinion. It would be better than asking someone in Glee as they were likely to not give good advice.

This was how he found himself seated across from Sebastian at the Lima bean on a Friday afternoon. He had blown Blaine off with an excuse of homework before texting Sebastian to meet him at the 'Bean'.

Despite being friends with Sebastian, he still was getting used to his frank humor and blatant points. But maybe that's what he needed to hear, someone who wouldn't hide behind silly advice and instead be straight with him.

"So what's the important thing you wanted to talk about?" Sebastian asked, placing down his coffee and breaking the weird silence that had fallen over the table since he had sat down.

"Well the reason it's just us having coffee is because I need to your help with something. It's about Blaine so that's why he isn't here" Kurt stated.

"Well I figured that, this is the first time we have hung out just the two of us" Sebastian said, shaking his head.

Kurt nodded. That was true. After Sebastian's apology and time had passed without Sebastian hitting on Blaine, the three of them ended up hanging out. Kurt had ended up deciding since Sebastian was no longer a threat to his relationship and seemed to have changed that it wouldn't hurt to get to know him. Blaine seemed to not be able to stop talking about how cool he was, so Kurt wanted to find out for himself. So Blaine, Sebastian and himself spent some time at Kurt's hanging out and after the end Kurt decided Sebastian was a pretty fun guy and wouldn't mind seeing more of him. They had been friends ever since but they only hung out the three of them, as Kurt never seemed to be far from his boyfriend or Rachel.

"Well I'm sorry" Kurt began and he sighed, looking down at his coffee cup."Can I tell you something but you can't judge or laugh"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow before smirking. "Fire away, I'll try my best" he said.

Kurt just rolled his eyes before beginning. "Well ever since we had the fight, which I'm sure you remember as you had our side of the story then silence from both of us as we didn't really speak to anyone let alone each other. We ended up talking through some issues and all but it's been a week and I'm still not sure I'm happier"

Sebastian just gazed at him in interest. "Ok sorry but you're going to have to explain more" he asked.

"Ok, I'm starting to think I'm falling out of love with Blaine" Kurt answered.

"Wait seriously, I thought you two were practically married" Sebastian retorted. "It was sickening"

"It was almost like that but at the same time that was probably our biggest problem. I've thought it over and I've always wondered why I never felt more excitement with Blaine. When we kissed it didn't feel moving, even my Friend Tina says when her boyfriend kisses her, it always feels like the first time" Kurt continued. "The fact we lack passion in our interactions, our kisses and even our fights should be a warning sign"

"Look only the movies make kissing into some huge theatric" Sebastian answered.

"Yes but it should feel more than just a kiss" Kurt snapped.

"Fine, calm down. Look let's go for my area of expertise. What's the sex like?" Sebastian asked, hoping Kurt didn't see his fingers crossed under the table as he awaited to hear how bad Blaine was.

"Just sex" Kurt replied.

"Really, not amazing?" Sebastian asked, feeling a surge of hope in his chest.

"No, oh god we're so wrong for each other" Kurt replied, looking crumpled.

"How do you feel when you think of Blaine in bed. Do you ever get urges to rip each others clothes off. Do you ever miss him when he's not around. How does he make you feel in general. Answer those questions" Sebastian stated.

"I don't think of him in bed much. Our sex life isn't very happening. I want it more than him sometimes and we want different things. I don't miss him as we see each other too often and sometimes I wish we didn't see each other that often. I feel like he takes over my life and I feel like he expects too much from me and never admits when he's wrong. I've given him more of myself then he's given me. I want myself back" Kurt answered, his eyes went wide at the end.

"I think you're answered your own questions. Now maybe there's someone else that needs to hear this" Sebastian said. Kurt nodded before grabbing his coffee and getting up.

"Thanks Sebastian. I'll talk to you later" Kurt answered.

"Good luck" Sebastian said and Kurt nodded before leaving.

Sebastian managed to keep the grin off his face till Kurt had left.

'He's going to be Single that mean's it's my turn. I knew all that stuff I said would pay off.' Sebastian thought, as he leaned back at the table.

He was going to make Kurt his.

**KxS**

That night Sebastian awaited for news of Kurt's talk with Blaine. He had signed onto his Facebook a short time ago and noticed Kurt's status had changed to single. Sebastian had liked it then sat back, waiting for Kurt's call.

He didn't have to wait long as he heard his phone going off a short time later.

"Hello" he answered.

"Hey, so I did it" Kurt replied.

"Yeah, how did he take it?" Sebastian asked.

"Not well, called me a bitch, said he had waited for me to put out for so long and was mad that I had the nerve to say our sex life was one of the reason's for us not working" Kurt stated.

Sebastian felt his face twitching as he began to smile. He really had a way with words. "Well it's not your fault if he can't handle the truth" Sebastian said.

"I know but I still feel bad, I do want to keep him as a friend. Guess I'll just let him get over it first. Thanks again for your advice Bas" Kurt said.

"Sure, well now you're single I think you should come hang with me tonight" Sebastian asked. Crossing his fingers again.

"Is that a good idea" Kurt asked. "We're friends I know but maybe I should be by myself. I won't be good company anyway"

Sebastian chuckled. "I doubt that's true, come on. This is a chance for us to hang out just the two of us" he commented.

There was silence on Kurt's end and Sebastian held his breath in anticipation.

"Ok fine, I'll be at yours at 8" Kurt replied before ending the call.

Sebastian let out a whoosh of air before letting out a cheer too, though he wouldn't admit to the last one.

**KxS**

Right on eight, there was a knock at Sebastian's door.

Sebastian walked over and opened it to show Kurt, standing there was a tentative smile.

"Hey" he said, holding up a movie. "Is this ok? I brought one of my favourite movies with me. Funny girl"

"I'm not usually into those sorts of films but what ever you're the one just gotten out of a breakup. So your pick" Sebastian said and Kurt grinned.

Sebastian inwardly cheered at his progress. He would have Kurt by the end of the night.

To others it would look insensitive to try and land Kurt on the night he had just broken up with Hobbit but as Kurt had said earlier, him and Anderson had been on a slippery slope for a while. So it was about time Kurt started over with someone well worth his style. Sebastian had never been interested in relationships but after getting un expected feelings for Kurt and noticing how Blaine treated Kurt and didn't deserve him. Sebastian had promised to get Kurt away from Blaine and into his arms. For the first time in so long, Sebastian wanted a boyfriend and he wanted it to be Kurt.

"Let's watch the movie" Sebastian commented, walking on ahead to his living room. Sebastian took the movie off Kurt, popping it in the DVD player then walking over and settling on the couch, getting comfortable.

They watched the movie in general silence. Well mostly Sebastian as Kurt insisted on singing the songs. It was about half way through when Sebastian found himself staring at Kurt as he sang. Sebastian was taken with how beautiful he looked, both his singing and his well everything.

It was then that Sebastian did a double take and came to a realisation. It hit him like a freight train, the knowledge that he should have seen coming but hadn't. He was in love, he loved Kurt. Fuck, he was so gone for this man.

"Are you done staring at me" Kurt suddenly spoke up, breaking Sebastian from his inner thoughts. Sebastian blinked and looked at Kurt's face, he was frowning slightly.

"What?" Kurt said, reaching up to touch his face. "Do I have something"

"No you're beautiful" Sebastian commented. Kurt flushed a little before stopping and gazing at Sebastian for a second then reaching forward to touch his face.

"Are you feeling ok" he asked, moving his hand along Sebastian's jaw. Sebastian could feel his face heating up.

"I'm f-fine" he stuttered, cursing his nerves. Kurt nodded slowly, going to remove his hand but Sebastian reaching up and grabbed his wrist lightly.

"Bas" Kurt whispered, Sebastian realized he was moving close towards Kurt. He stopped, hovering his lips near Kurt's and noticing Kurt's eyes fluttering and his breath quickening.

Sebastian let go of Kurt's wrist, causing his hand to drop and land on Sebastian's leg.

Kurt closed his eyes and Sebastian took that as a cue to move closer and close the gap. He pressed his mouth against Kurt's lightly. He kept still waiting for Kurt to move, when he didn't Sebastian went to move away but Kurt pressed his lips forward before he could.

Kurt parted his lips lightly against Sebastian's and began moving them slowly, his hand that was Sebastian's leg began to squeeze gently. Sebastian let out a groan before pressing harder against Kurt, moving his tongue against Kurt's lip, swiping it lightly till Kurt opened his mouth up and let him in. Kurt slid his tongue against Sebastian's own, the kiss growing more passionate till Kurt suddenly pulled back, breathing heavily and his eyes wide.

"Kurt" Sebastian questioned, reaching for Kurt who backed up a little. Sebastian dropped his hand, pushing down his disappointment.

"I'm sorry Sebastian, we shouldn't have done that. It's too soon. I've only just gotten out of a relationship and it wouldn't be fair to you if we did this now" Kurt said, removing his hand from Sebastian's leg after one more squeeze.

"Kurt it's fine. I want you to give me a chance" Sebastian began.

"I can't, not yet anyway. I won't lie, I'm attracted to you but I need to be by myself until I'm ready to be with someone else. Please be patient" Kurt answered, grabbing the remote off the side table and stopping the movie.

"I think I should go. I need to be alone for a bit. I'll call you later and we can talk about where we should from here" Kurt finished before standing.

Sebastian swallowed nervously as he watched Kurt putting the DVD into the case before turning to walk over to the door. Sebastian caught his wrist as he passed the couch.

"Kurt please" he said, feeling his throat constricting. He couldn't let Kurt leave.

"Bas let go" Kurt stammered. Sebastian let go and watched helplessly as Kurt headed for the door. As he reached it, Sebastian leapt up and raced over, standing in front of the door.

"Sebastian stop this" Kurt said, his eyes sad.

"I" Sebastian began, the helpless feeling intensifying.

"Move" Kurt asked, shaking his head.

"I" Sebastian babbled.

"This is stupid, move or tell me what you want" Kurt snapped, his patience wearing.

"I love you" Sebastian shouted.

Kurt gasped, his eyes widening and his mouth falling open before it closed and he let out a sob.

"Kurt" Sebastian started but he was interrupted by Kurt surging forward and kissing him hard on the mouth.

Kurt pulled back, shaking his head while smiling.

"You have the best timing" he said sarcastically.

"What can I say, I'm full of surprises" Sebastian joked.

"Also clueless" Kurt said, giggling a little.

"What?" Sebastian began, wanting Kurt to elaborate.

"Why else do you think I fell out of love for Blaine. Why it was so weird for me to spend time with just me and you" Kurt said.

Sebastian felt the dominos fall into place, his eyes widened. "You feel the same" he stated.

"I have feelings for you two but I couldn't break up with Blaine unless I was sure I wasn't alone or imaging my feelings. So that's why I asked for your advice on what to do about Blaine. I also invited myself over in hopes of seeing if you felt the same and well you do so yah" Kurt answered and grinned.

"Do you love me too?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm not sure if I'm there yet and I do mean it about waiting till I've had a little time alone but if you're willing to wait I would very much like to be your boyfriend and to give you my heart when I'm ready" Kurt replied.

The old Sebastian would have laughed at Kurt's cheesy line but the new one who had changed and because of the same man was smiling like an idiot.

"I would be the luckiest man in the world if you let me have all of you" Sebastian responded, ignoring his younger self laughing at his line.

"You'll have me" Kurt said softly before kissing Sebastian again.

It was a short month later when they were at Kurt's door saying goodnight, Sebastian dropping him off after their first date when Kurt kissed him goodbye then pulled away and looked into Sebastian's eyes and said the words Sebastian had wanted to hear since he had said them himself.

"I love you" Kurt said softly. Sebastian smiled and kissed Kurt hard on the mouth, holding him close and realizing this was the moment he had gotten Kurt's heart and all of himself as promised.

He really was the luckiest guy.

**KxS**

**Sorry if that was too short or rambled. Hope you liked it though and matched your prompt.**

**Remember as said above to keep voting and the winning choice will be written soon. After that I will keep writing more prompts and may do some more one shot choices too.**

**Till next time,**

**Keep reading and reviewing. You're the best**

**Rach**

**x**


	9. Their love will keep them strong

**This is the winning one shot chapter. After checking all the votes, the winner was option one. Which is the following: ****_AU from Episode 5, Season 3: Kurt and Blaine break up after Scandals, Kurt ends up becoming friends with Sebastian then it turns into more. Kurt and Sebastian's friends aren't very happy when Kurt and Sebastian begin seeing each other so they plan to do something to Kurt to Test Sebastian's loyalty to him. What they don't count on is Kurt getting hurt and that Sebastian is also in pain._**

**This is AU in general from the scene at Scandals onwards. Kurt and Blaine broke up inside the bar and the car scene never happened (It makes me rage so much so it's better left out). Instead of Sebastian liking Blaine till Scandals, he set his sights on Kurt in the Lima Bean but to keep seeing Kurt jealous and flustered he kept hitting on Blaine even at Scandals. During the night Kurt and Blaine went outside and ended up breaking up. Kurt came back in where as Blaine left. Sebastian found out Kurt was single and admitted he actually wanted Kurt. He asked Kurt out but Kurt refused, instead of giving up, Sebastian kept on trying to get Kurt. **

**This carried on for a month till Kurt accepted a date with Sebastian, mainly to shut him up. Blaine was still testy after their break up and had spent the last month trying to change Kurt's mind so he wasn't happy when he found out Kurt had accepted the date. He told Kurt Sebastian was only wanting one thing and Kurt should cancel. But Kurt ignored him and went on the date, he found he had heaps in common with Sebastian and they clicked quite well. Soon he was accepting a second date much to his friends shock who were not happy with Kurt's decision to date Sebastian. Kurt kept dating Sebastian despite this. A month on and Kurt's friends have reached their last straw and are determined to prove Kurt wrong, that Sebastian isn't really good enough. Brittany, Burt and the Warblers are the only one's who seem to be ok with the relationship. After having dinner with Burt and Carole, Finn had hidden at Rachel's, Sebastian managed to charm them and get on Burt's good side. The Warblers came round after Kurt came over one afternoon, a week into his relationship with Sebastian and they saw how good the two were together. Brittany saw how happy Kurt was and supported Kurt ever since. It was a shame everyone else didn't feel the same...**

**KxS**

On one afternoon after Glee practice when Kurt had excused himself to take a call from Sebastian, the New Directions began to discuss their plan.

The plan had been Rachel's idea and Finn's. Everyone else were keen to help, if it meant exposing Sebastian for who he was and stopping their friend's heart from breaking. Like Blaine, they all thought Kurt should be back with him not dating someone who had never seen a guy for more than one night.

"So what's the plan then?" Santana spoke up, once Kurt had left. Rachel had first brought up the idea to do something about Kurt's relationship the other day when it had reached one month and Kurt was still with Sebastian.

"Well it has to be something that will make sure Kurt will come to his senses and break up with Sebastian" Rachel stated.

"Why can't we just be happy for Kurtie and Warbler Sebby" Brittany spoke up, twirling a lock of her blonde hair around her finger. Santana gave her look before turning back to the rest of the group who was now huddling up around the front.

"I say we ship him back to France" Puck announced, cracking his knuckles. Blaine nodded happily.

"Kurt's happy" Brittany complained but once again no one listened.

"Hmm too dramatic even for us, how about we spread a rumour that he fucked a bunch of guys in one night and make sure Kurt believes it enough to kick his STD ridden ass to the curb then Blaine can come in and comfort Kurt" Santana declared.

"I like that" Blaine said, smirking.

"Of course you do" Santana commented, folding her arm's across her chest as she leaned against the piano.

"Don't you want Kurt to be happy" Brittany shouted out, no one answered.

"I still don't know why he is sticking with Sebastian, it's been a month and Kurt hasn't dumped him yet" Quinn commented.

"That does confuse me" Finn answered, everyone rolled their eyes as everything confused Finn.

"I think it has to be a record for Sebastian right, didn't Blaine say that Sebastian mentioned his longest relationship was a hook up at a bar" Santana drawled before turning to Blaine for conformation. He nodded in agreement.

Brittany gave up sitting at the back to head over to the group.

Blaine spoke up next "I thought he was only keen on sex, it was what he implied when he hit on me but the month he spent trying to get Kurt seemed to be really desperate or almost like he was trying to get a conquest"

"So that mean's once Kurt sleeps with Sebastian he will leave him" Rachel argued "He spent a long time trying to get Kurt as his so he must be keen to prove a point"

"Kurt and Sebastian have already had sex" Brittany snapped. Everyone's head's all snapped around at the same time to Face Brittany.

"What" Finn said.

"Kurtie told me and Mercedes at a sleepover couple of week's ago that him and Sebastian had slept together after a week of dating. Kurt said it felt right so he wasn't going to wait longer" Brittany elaborated.

Mercedes shock her head as everyone looked at her for conformation. "I forgot" she mouthed before they all faced each other again.

"Seriously, I thought Hummel was a virginal flower" Santana scoffed.

"He slept with Blaine last year" Brittany continued.

Their head's all whipped around to face Blaine who just nodded.

"It wasn't like it was anyone's business if we did" Blaine answered.

"How was it?" Santana joked, Blaine didn't answer but his blush gave it away.

"So Hummel must be amazing in bed then since Sebastian is still with him" Puck drawled.

"OK that's it, we need to get something sorted. Kurt will be back soon" Rachel snapped, changing the subject back.

Brittany stared at them sadly before turning and heading back to her seat. She sat down and watched as they whispered in circle before dispersing and taking their original seats. The door opened and Mr. Shue walked in with the sheet music he had gone off to get followed by Kurt, who was finishing his conversation and not noticing the glares from everyone else except Brittany.

"OK see you later, bye babe." Kurt said, ending the call before walking over and sitting by Brittany.

"I'm happy for you Unicorn" Brittany whispered to Kurt, who smiled at her in response.

"Thanks Brittany that mean's a lot, just wish everyone else agreed" Kurt answered, as he pocketed his phone before he looked up to the front where Mr Shue was writing Sectional's song choices on the board.

Rachel was handing out the sheet music and tossing Kurt disapproving looks at the same time. Brittany put her hand on Kurt's and squeezed it which didn't go unnoticed by everyone else. Kurt smiled at her, turning his fingers up and lacing them with Brittany's before squeezing back, ignoring Santana's scowl and Rachel's frown. Instead he silently took the sheet music off Rachel when she reached him and concentrated on thinking about his night with Sebastian.

**KxS**

Later on that night, in Sebastian's bed both boy's were lying and panting in the afterglow from a round of intense sex. Kurt turned, resting his head on Sebastian's shoulder while his finger's stroked Sebastian's chest gently.

"Kurt" Sebastian said after a few moments of silence and after he had regained his breathing control.

"Hmm" Kurt answered, pressing a soft kiss to Sebastian's chest.

"Your friend's still don't like me and it's been a month" Sebastian said, reaching up with the arm tucked under Kurt and pulling him closer.

"Why are you thinking of that now?" Kurt asked, glancing up at Sebastian.

"I just remembered the glares I got from Rachel and Finn when I picked you up from your place tonight" Sebastian said airily.

"They're being so stubborn. I just wish they would stop judging you on stupid comments Blaine made" Kurt said.

"Wait what comments" Sebastian asked, sitting up. Kurt followed and grabbed Sebastian's other hand.

"He just mentioned your tendency for casual sex and how you began by hitting on him and how he was sure you were only wanting me for sex and another notch for your belt. You know that I called bull on that straight away but it didn't stop Rachel from convincing everyone you would drop me like last season's fashion when you got bored. I told you this remember" Kurt answered.

Sebastian scowled in response. "I thought they ignored him..Fucking prick must have really made sure they backed him up, I'm sure he did that on purpose because I shot him down" he snapped.

"What when did you shoot him down?" Kurt asked.

"Um after you broke up, he turned up at Dalton asking if my offer of fun was still available but I refused as I was keen on making you mine and he was not even on my radar anymore. He didn't take it well" Sebastian clarified.

"Wow, the break up and that rejection must have really made him want revenge" Kurt said. Sebastian nodded in agreement.

"So despite us still going strong your friends seem hell bent on proving that I'm only with you for one thing or dating you till I get bored" Sebastian snapped.  
"I should have realized no matter how much effort I make, it would be a waste of time. I mean that party you threw at yours last week just proved how much they dislike me. I spent all night by myself on the couch as they ignored my attempts at socializing. You even had to keep me company and it made me feel worse since you should have had fun instead of looking after me"

"Hey you're my boyfriend, I like to take care of you. They were being unreasonable" Kurt said.

"So now what?" Sebastian asked.

"We could try another party but this time bring the Warblers, They can help back us up" Kurt answered and Sebastian brightened up at this. The Warblers supported them completely.

"ok maybe next week?" Sebastian said.

"Why then?" Kurt asked.

"Because I want you to myself this weekend" Sebastian responded before he began to tickle Kurt causing him to fall into a giggle fit.

**KxS**

The next day, Mr Shue finished Glee before making his way to the door. The New Directions, minus Kurt and Brittany all gave each other looks. It was time to put the plan into motion.

Rachel jumped up and hurried after Mr. Shue, who was heading to his office.

"Mr Shue can we have the key for the choir room. We've decided to stay late and practice. The football players are still practicing so it won't matter. Well lock up and open the doors tomorrow for you" Rachel rambled. Mr. Shue blinked before deciding it was best to just agree to save drama.

He reached into his pocket and grabbed out the key, handing it over. Rachel took it and grinned before hurrying off after saying a quick thank you.

Mr. Shue just shock his head and carried on to his office.

Rachel arrived back just as everyone had left the room except for Kurt who was just hanging his bag over his shoulder while answering Finn's distracting questions about whether Bee's think.

"It was on Family guy" Finn said, as Rachel reached them.

"That should be your answer" Kurt said, sighing before patting Finn's shoulder. "Now if you don't mind, I'm off to wait for Sebastian in the parking lot"

"Wait" Rachel said.

"What?" Kurt questioned.

"Stay here" Rachel continued. She grabbed Finn and pulled him to the door, leaving a confused Kurt.

Kurt began to walk forward as Rachel pushed Finn out of the room then stepped back herself.

"Now Rachel" Santana snapped. Brittany looked confused, her eye's went wide as Rachel slammed the door just before Kurt reached it and quickly locked it.

"What" Brittany gasped, Santana yanked her away and dragged her outside, the rest of the group following. They all ignored Kurt's demand's of them returning to let him out.

"Is he here yet?" Tina asked as they reached the parking lot.

"Yep" Mike said, pointing at Sebastian. He was leaning against his car.

Rachel smirked, walking over followed by the rest of the group.

Sebastian stepped up to them as they reached him.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked sarcastically.

"Just drop the act, we know you're playing Kurt" Quinn snapped.

Sebastian laughed at that. "Really can't you guys get over this whole I'm fucking Kurt over thing. I'm not using him but I am fucking him" Sebastian said before stepping back as Puck raised his fist.

"You don't care about him" Rachel snapped.

"What give you that idea" Sebastian retorted, his eye's narrowing.

Brittany looked around nervously, chewing her lower lip. She looked back towards the school where Kurt was. The Parking lot had only a few cars left. Sebastian's car, The New Directions cars and the foot ball players mainly, including the idiot Moyer, who still had his car despite driving drunk. Apparently because he was such a good football player he was able to stay at the school and keep his car. It still confused Brittany to why that was allowed.

She turned back to the group, feeling sad as she saw how defeated Sebastian was as everyone accused him of planning to hurt Kurt. She decided to step in since no one else was bothering to, even her own girlfriend seemed adamant to keep accusing Sebastian of stuff.

"You never cared for anyone so why Kurt" Blaine snapped. Sebastian scowled at him.

"You know you really need to reign in your jealousy, you're beginning to look pathetic" Sebastian snapped.

"Watch your mouth Smythe" Santana defended Blaine.

"Leave him alone" Brittany demanded, shoving through the group and standing in front of Sebastian who looked surprised.

"Brit, leave it" Santana snapped.

"You're being rude and attacking him in the parking lot, that's bullying" Brittany snapped.

"Look we're trying to get him to admit he's only using Kurt for some stupid reason" Rachel snapped.

"Look truth time, Kurt isn't stupid. Notice how he's not here" Santana spoke up. Sebastian moved Brittany aside gently, narrowing his eye's at Santana.

"Where is he?" Sebastian demanded.

"Home probably, he's done with your shit Sebastian. I think you should just head home and leave him to find someone worth while" Artie finally spoke up.

"Go home" Santana agreed.

"Stop it" Brittany shouted, grabbing Santana's hand but she shock her off.

"Kurt isn't at home. Tell me where he is" Sebastian demanded.

"I know where he is" Brittany declared at the same time Santana said "He's heading to Blaine's to work things out"

"What" Sebastian said, glancing at Brittany who was receiving glares from everyone.

"Didn't Kurt tell you. We're giving it another go" Blaine said.

"Bull shit" Sebastian snapped. Brittany glanced over at Rachel and noticed the key's. Taking her chance, she shoved past Sebastian and Santana to snatch the key's from Rachel who yelped in surprise.

"Brittany give it back" she shouted but before anyone else could react, Brittany broke through the circle and ran to the school, barreling past the football players and almost crashing into Moyers who was swaying drunkenly in the hall.

"Hey sexy slow down" Moyers cat called.

Brittany glared at him as she reached the choir room door, where Kurt was still asking to be let out.

"Don't say that to me. I have a girlfriend even if she's being mean" Brittany snapped. Moyers laughed before heading outside.

Brittany unlocked the door, causing Kurt to fall forward and land on his side at the same time as she opened it.

"Brittany" Kurt panted, standing up and dusting his pants off.

"They're being mean to Sebastian Kurt" Brittany said, waving out towards where the others were.

"What, why?" Kurt said.

"They're trying to break you up" she said.

Kurt's face turned into a scowl before he muttered "that's it" under his breath then turned and took off into a run. Brittany hot at his heels.

They reached outside, Kurt noticed the group still arguing. His boyfriend was backed up against his car. Brittany looked at the car near them. Moyers was trying to start it and grumbling.

"Kurt" Brittany said, trying to get him to notice. Someone had to stop Moyer's from leaving.

Kurt ignored her, stepping forward towards the group.

"Sebastian" he shouted, waving at his boyfriend, who noticed and pushed through the group. The others turned to face Kurt as he stepped down the stairs and onto the car park, Brittany followed and nervously eying Moyer's car.

She turned as Kurt began to move forward. Sebastian moved too but suddenly his eyes' went wide, noticing something by Kurt before shouted out loud. "Kurt move"

Kurt heard the screeching of tires, he shoved Brittany out of the way at the same time as Moyer's car slammed into him sending him flying and landing a few feet away.

Brittany screamed, cutting through the silence. Moyers' reversed before tearing out of the car park the opposite way.

"Kurt" Sebastian shouted, his voice filled with pain as he raced over , following Brittany to Kurt's prone form.

"Kurt" he stammered, dropping his knees and cradling Kurt's head in his lap. His body shock with sobs.

"Kurtie" Brittany sobbed, putting her head on Kurt's chest.

"Call an ambulance" Sebastian shouted through his tears, he noticed Rachel dialing with a white face.

"Kurt baby, can you hear me" Sebastian murmured, leaning down. He noticed Kurt's chest was moving shallowly and his arm was bent on an angle.

"Sebastian" Santana said, her voice was shaking as she stepped forward.

"They're on their way" Rachel stammered. The rest of the New Directions shuffled forward but Sebastian moved his head up and glared at them all, through his blurry vision.

"Get the fuck away" he shouted.

"Sebastian" Finn babbled.

"This is your fault" Sebastian snapped.

"What" Puck retorted.

"You wanted to prove your fucked up theory of me using Kurt. You didn't believe that I care about him. Well are you fucking sure now? Does this prove how much I love him" Sebastian shouted, pointing to his face as he finished.

"Love?" Mercedes asked, her wet eyes wide.

"Yes and I was supposed to tell him first and thanks to your stupid idiocy I might not get the chance" Sebastian hissed, looking down at his boyfriend before leaning and down kissing Kurt's forehead.

The others stood around feeling guilt eating at them till the silence was cut through by an ambulance wail.

"Sebastian let go" Santana said as the ambulance stopped, two men getting out and heading over. The group moved to let them through.

"Son, let go please" one of them said.

Sebastian let out a sob and reluctantly let go.

"I have to come too" he stammered.

"Are you family?" the man asked.

"Yes and she's his cousin" Sebastian answered, pointing at Brittany who nodded. Brittany Stood up shakily and stepped away as the men strapped Kurt to a gurney before moving over to the Ambulance. Brittany ignored Santana's protests as she walked over to Sebastian.

"But" Rachel began. Sebastian glared at them all.

"Don't you talk. You've done enough. I hope you all feel like shit. You deserve it" he snapped before following after the men and getting into the Ambulance.

"You should have been happy for them" Brittany said sadly before getting into the Ambulance too and sitting on the other side of Kurt. The New Directions watched as the man they doubted loved their friend grabbed Kurt's hand and buried his head in Kurt's chest, his shoulders shaking.

The last thing they saw before the Ambulance door closed was Brittany staring at them sadly.

KxS

"Where is my son" Burt roared, tearing through the double doors of the Hospital.

"Sir please calm down" the woman at the desk begged. Burt went to comment but Sebastian's voice stopped him. "Burt"

Burt looked over and saw Sebastian sitting, next to Brittany in the small waiting room.

"What's going on, I got a call from Finn telling me Kurt was hurt" Burt said, sitting down across from them.

"He got hit by a car" Brittany stammered.

"What" Burt snapped.

"It's because of the other idiots who call themselves friends" Sebastian hissed.

"It was Wayne Moyer. He drinks at school and because he's good at football can still drive too. He drove into Kurt" Brittany said.

"Wait, some drunk punk hurt my son. I'm going to make Principal Figgin wish he had never returned to teaching at McKinley when I get a hold of him" Burt hissed.

"I will make sure Wayne is a coma if I have too but now I want Kurt to be OK" Sebastian answered.

"Kurt Hummel" a doctor interrupted Burt from answering Sebastian.

"Is he OK" Burt demanded, hurrying over followed by Sebastian and Brittany.

"He's lucky. The fall could have been fatal. The damage is mainly his broken arm, bruised ribs and sprained ankle and concussion" the doctor explained.

"My son is a fighter" Burt said. "Can we see him"

"He's going to be unconscious for a bit. I'll get you when he wakes" the doctor said.

Sebastian just scowled before turning and heading outside. Brittany looked at Burt.

"Go, I'll come get you ok" he said. Brittany nodded and followed Sebastian.

She found him in a fist fight with Puck. The New Directions all trying to intervene. They must have just arrived.

"Why did you come here" Brittany snapped.

"Sebastian stop it" Blaine shouted, yanking him back but Sebastian spun around and clocked Blaine in the nose.

"Hope it's broken like my boyfriend's arm" Sebastian snapped.

"Sebastian we're sorry. We didn't want this to happen" Rachel stammered.

"Neither did I" Sebastian snapped. "Just stay away ok" he finished before he turned and walked off towards a park bench.

"Brit" Santana proceeded cautiously. She walked over to her girlfriend. "Is Kurt alright?"

"Not really" Brittany answered "and neither is Sebastian"

"What" Santana responded.

"His heart is broken like Kurt's arm" Brittany said sadly.

"Brit this was an accident. You know that right" Santana explained.

"It wouldn't of happened if you had just let Kurt and Sebastian be happy" Brittany answered before pushing past everyone and sitting by Sebastian. She pulled him close and cuddled him.

"We really screwed up" Finn commented.

No one else said anything, they didn't need to as Finn has said enough.

**KxS**

The New directions except Brittany left the hospital. She stayed with Sebastian on the park bench till Burt came out and let them know Kurt was awake.

Once they reached the room, Sebastian paused by Kurt's hospital door to give himself time to prepare for how his boyfriend might look before he walked in. He took in a deep breath before going in, Burt and Brittany following.

"Baby" Sebastian said, when he spotted Kurt sitting up in bed. His arm was in a sling and his foot was elevated. His forehead had a bandage on it plus his cheek had a few scrapes too.

"Bas" Kurt croaked. Sebastian hurried over, crawling onto the free side and resting his head on Kurt's shoulder lightly.

"I was so scared" Sebastian stammered into Kurt's body.

"I'm ok" Kurt replied softly.

"You're a tough kid" Burt joked from the door, Kurt smiled at him as Burt walked over and patted Kurt's other shoulder lightly before pulling up a chair.

Brittany did the same and sat on the same side where Sebastian was, grabbing Kurt's hand.

"Hey Dad" Kurt said to his Father before turning to Brittany and he smiled at her too.

"Hey Brit" he said. She smiled softly at him in response.

Kurt then looked at Sebastian, who felt him looking so he glanced up.

"Bas I heard you" Kurt said.

"What" Sebastian answered.

"I love you too" Kurt clarified.

Sebastian smiled a watery smile in return before kissing Kurt softly.

Brittany grinned at that, looking at Burt who smiled too.

Kurt pulled back from the kiss to then look at his Dad to make one request.

"Dad" he asked.

"Yes" Burt said.

"Can I transfer to Dalton" Kurt asked. Sebastian kissed Kurt on the cheek.

Burt nodded in response to Kurt's question. He had the money now as he was a senator. Brittany seemed to be thinking over something. She let go of Kurt's hand and Sebastian took her place, squeezing Kurt's hand gently. Sebastian hoped the New Directions realized what they had cost them selves now.

Not only had they risked their friend's life but they had also lost him as their friend for good. Kurt would be at a safer place with friends who cared for him and would be out for New directions blood when they learned what happened. But Kurt would also be with the man who loved him and would spend forever always showing Kurt that. Sebastian would not let anyone hurt him again.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence till it was broken by Brittany. "Can I transfer to Dalton too?"

**KxS**

**Well that's it. Man my back is paying the price for this one haha.**

**I couldn't find place to end it. Originally I had Kurt staying at McKinley but decided he wouldn't want to stay where his friends had really hurt him.**

**The story is stopping here. It's up to you whether you decide Kurt should forgive or should just move forward. If you want to pick your ending. I can leave it here and let you guess how it ends or I can write a sequel where the New directions try to get Kurt back on their side and Brittany plus Sebastian too. If that's what you want, let me know.**

**I know Santana was the most OC in this but people can act a bit stupid when trying to protect someone sadly it cost her Kurt's friendship and Brittany too if that's what you see happening.**

**Anyway thanks for voting and I hope you liked how this turned out.**

**Next up is another prompt fill and a possible new option vote.**

**Till next time,**

**Keep Reading and reviewing, I'm going to go crack my back**

**Rach**

**x**


	10. Struck by him

**It's prompt fill time again :P This is a prompt from ****Kaiba Michiru and is for the following: **_Kurt and Blaine never get together because Kurt refuses turns Blaine down because he thinks Blaine's only doing it because Kurt's his only option. The new Warbler doesn't have the same opinion._

**This is mostly AU from Season 2 episode Original songs. Kurt moves on from Blaine around the time before the episode and just like in the beginning of Original song's is over waiting and being a fan boy. This also is set when Blaine comes to see Kurt making the tiny coffin for Pavarotti...**

**KxS**

Kurt was taken aback as something he had been sure he wanted since meeting Blaine a few months ago was happening now. Blaine confessing how he felt. Instead of a beating excited heart, he felt dread over his body with the knowledge that this was a little too late.

Then when Blaine leaned forward for a kiss after his speech, which Kurt hadn't really been paying attention to. Kurt knew he had to say something.

Just before Blaine reached his lips, Kurt reached up and pushed Blaine's face away. Causing him to look confused and rejected at the same time.

"Kurt I don't understand, I thought this is what you wanted" Blaine tried.

"I did, not anymore. I've moved on Blaine. Did you really think I would wait for you forever" Kurt answered, hating himself a little for hurting Blaine but at the same time maybe it was payback for all the time's Kurt had been hurt.

"But" Blaine stammered.

"I'm sorry ok, we can still be friends and that's all. This is for the best" Kurt said, sighing and looking down at the coffin he was making. "I have to get back to this now, I'll talk to you later"

Blaine nodded and slowly stood up, he looked at Kurt who kept his gaze on the coffin in front of him.

"If it's any consolation, my heart's broken now and it's my fault for not giving us a go sooner" Blaine stated before leaving the room quickly, so Kurt couldn't see his tears.

Kurt blinked, reaching up and touching his dry cheeks. He had expected to be crying but instead he felt slight relief at knowing he had moved on and his past few months spent pinning and crying over a boy who didn't feel the same was over.

Blaine would move on too. They were good as friends and Kurt had realized so now it was Blaine's turn.

With that thought, Kurt decided to not think about it anymore and continue with his project. He just hoped it wouldn't be awkward around Blaine when he saw at Warblers practice next.

**KxS**

A few hours later, Kurt was in his room after finishing the casket and doing his nightly routine. He had skipped dinner as he felt it would be best to give Blaine some space. Kurt was just about to hop into bed when he heard a knock on the door to his room, Kurt checked his watch and frowned. It was 9pm and almost curfew so why someone at his door this late.

Shrugging, Kurt made his way to the door and opened it, hoping it wasn't Blaine wanting to change his mind or one of the warblers ready to attack him for rejecting Blaine.

It wasn't either of those, instead it was a boy Kurt didn't recognize.

"Um, can I help you?" Kurt questioned, eying the unfairly attractive boy and mentally kicking himself for checking a boy out so soon after unintentionally hurting his friend.

"This is room 10" the boy said, raising his eyebrow then raking his eyes over Kurt, causing Kurt to flush. The boy grinned at that.

"Um yes, it says on the door" Kurt said, covering up his nerves at being so obviously checked out.

"I know, just wanted to start conversation and bring into my reason for being here. I'm moving in" the boy answered.

Kurt shock his head in disbelief, looking down at the boy's nice legs and only just noticing his bags.

"That's silly, I was told I would have this room to my self since I moved in late during the term" Kurt stammered.

The guy laughed and lent forward till he was closer to Kurt who couldn't hide his flush.

"It's a double, was the only one left and you were given it because they had no singles left. So I have no choice but to be in this room too as I am also a late transfer. Not that it's a problem since you're here" Kurt's new room-mate replied before stepping back and turning to his bags and grabbing them.

"Now let's move this to the room" he continued, stepping forward. Kurt shock himself out of his shock and stepped back, trying and failing not to check out the guy's backside and as he entered the room.

"Um the left side can be yours" Kurt managed to say after the new guy had entered the room. Kurt shut the door and watched as his new room-mate dumped his bags on the bed before turning to face him again.

"Sebastian Smythe" he said.

"Sorry" Kurt said.

"That's my name but you're welcome to call me anything you want..scream it if you prefer" Sebastian replied, walking up to Kurt who felt like he was the prey and Sebastian was a cat.

"Um" Kurt said, lost for words.

"Well that's boring. I hope you have more to say while I'm deep inside you later" Sebastian replied, Kurt flushed and Sebastian laughed in response.

"Pig" Kurt snapped, pushing Sebastian back.

"Hey, I'm a man who knows what he wants..and you're what I want" Sebastian continued, stepping forward and causing Kurt to back into the door.

"You don't waste time do you" Kurt managed to say, ignoring his beating heart. He had never been hit on so blatantly. He was half shocked and half flattered.

"Of course not, you're the most gorgeous guy I've ever seen and that's saying something since I used to live in France" Sebastian purred, moving into Kurt's personal space. He reached up and traced Kurt's arm gently.

Kurt ignored that and instead concentrated on what Sebastian had just said.

"You lived in France" he gasped out, excited. He loved that country. Everything about it was amazing. The food, the people, the language and the culture. It was romantic. His mother's mother was born there and since Kurt was young and had seen photos of his mother's child hood, he had become fascinated with the county.

"Does that earn me extra points and a chance to get into these boring pant's" Sebastian purred, breaking through Kurt's thoughts as he reached down and squeezed Kurt's thigh.

"They're standard uniform" Kurt snapped before shoving him away and jumping onto his own bed, shifting till he was sitting cross legged on it.

"Mmm, I like your style" Sebastian said, sitting down next to Kurt.

"Tell me about France" Kurt said, interrupting Sebastian's next sentence.

"What do you want to know. I was born there. Went to a boring posh school and got into trouble. Arson. Fucking my History teacher to pass. Got caught and when my dad was offered a transfer to an office in Westerville. He took it and enrolled me here...anything else" Sebastian said, inching closer to Kurt.

"I'm just getting over my friend who I had an embarrassing crush on" Kurt shouted out, Sebastian blinked..

"Seriously" he said. "I can help"

"I'm a virgin" Kurt continued, hoping this would put Sebastian off more, instead his eyes darkened and he smirked.

"Fuck you're a dream. I can make you feel so good" Sebastian said.

Kurt pushed him away again before he jumped up,storming over to the door and opening it.

"Where you going sexy. I was told we can't wander around at his time and to hurry up and go to my room since it was late" Sebastian commented, getting up.

"I'm off to tell the principal that they've put a rude pompous jerk into my room" Kurt snapped.

"Well bad news, he won't move me since there are no other rooms and he left after I did. I arrived late since I choose to muck around in the parking lot after grabbing dinner rather than come here before tea" Sebastian said.

Kurt stared at him before scowling and slamming the door.

"Could you at least keep the arrogance away and try to be tolerable. I've just met you and already I want you gone" Kurt snapped. Walking over and staring Sebastian down. He didn't look threatened.

"I'll try but not sure how long I can resist before begging you to let me into that tight ass" Sebastian purred.

Kurt ignored him, instead walking over to the bathroom and getting ready for bed, glad his pajamas were already in there.

"Nice PJ's'" Sebastian commented, after Kurt left the bathroom less than half an hour later. He had rushed through his skin care routine.

Kurt ignored him and instead got into bed, turning off his side lamp and leaving the room dark.

"Night Sebastian" Kurt said, getting comfortable in his bed.

"Night sexy" Sebastian stated. Kurt didn't bother to hide his flush, it was dark anyway.

**KxS**

Kurt woke up before Sebastian and managed to get ready quickly before running to break fast. He took a seat next to Jeff and luckily Blaine wasn't brought up, he was at the other end of the table and hadn't seen Kurt yet.

Sebastian arrived a few minutes later and walked over to where Kurt was sitting.

"Hey you left me in bed, should have woken me up" Sebastian said airy, sitting down at Kurt's left and ignoring his protests.

Jeff looked interested but Kurt quickly corrected Sebastian's comment.

"I'm not your alarm clock, you should have gotten out of your bed earlier" Kurt snapped.

"We share a room, unfortunately" Kurt said to Jeff who smirked.

"When did you start here?" he asked Sebastian.

"Yesterday, Kurt was being so welcoming" Sebastian joked.

'He's great like that" Jeff said and Kurt scowled at Sebastian before grabbing his coffee and getting up, heading off to get ready for class.

"So are you into singing" Jeff suddenly asked. Sebastian turned from where he had looked at Kurt as he had left.

"Yes. Why?" Sebastian said.

"You should join Warblers" Jeff answered.

"What the fuck are they?" Sebastian retorted.

**KxS**

Kurt managed to avoid Sebastian the rest of the day. He wasn't sure what to do about someone who was so adamant about hooking up with him. He wasn't used to it. Unfortunately luck wasn't on his side when he walked into Warblers practice and noticed Sebastian standing at the front next to Wes.

"Are you kidding me" Kurt shouted, everyone looked at him in surprise except for Blaine who choose to stare at the floor.

"That's not very polite Kurt" Wes stated in his pompous voice.

"Yeah Kurt" Sebastian sneered, his arrogant smirk in place.

"As I was saying" Wes continued, why Kurt sat down next to Jeff and tried to ignore Sebastian's obvious staring.

"This is Sebastian and he is a new transfer and is interesting in joining, so let's be welcoming" Wes finished and sent a quick glance at Kurt before walking over to the council table.

Sebastian grinned as he walked over to Kurt who had left a spare seat next to him without realizing it.

"How's your day been?" Sebastian asked Kurt in a flirty voice. Kurt ignored him and stared ahead on purpose.

He didn't notice Blaine looking sadly at them.

It was silence until Blaine stood up suddenly and shot his arm into the air.

"Yes Blaine" David said.

"I would like to give up my spot in the duet" he said. Kurt looked at him in surprise.

"Why?" Nick asked.

"It's too hard to sing the song with Kurt. I have also found out that I actually picked a break up song. Which is quite ironic" Blaine explained.

"I thought you were going to use that duet to land Kurt" Jeff called out before realising what he had said and going red.

"What" Kurt snapped.

"Look it does not matter anyway. Kurt rejected me" Blaine replied.

"Oh this is the friend you had the crush on" Sebastian spoke up.

"You rejected Blaine" Nick said, glaring at Kurt. Everyone looked at him and Kurt felt like he was under a spotlight but not in a good way.

"Yes, I don't feel the same about him now, can we get back to Warbler practice" Kurt hissed.

"But he said you would say yes to him asking you out" Jeff retorted.

"He did" Kurt snapped, standing up and walking over to Blaine who looked embarrassed.

"Did you tell everyone about the fact you were planning on asking me out" Kurt asked.

Blaine Flushed. "Yes and I said you would say yes too. I was wrong" he said quickly.

"You shouldnt have expected it and you shouldnt have told anyone before you asked me first. You've made me look like a jerk now" Kurt snapped.

"You are" Nick shouted.

"How, for being human and not liking someone forever. Did you all expect me to just be happy he finally liked me and say yes" Kurt demanded.

No one said anything but their guilty looks and averted gazes spoke volumes.

"Well thanks" Kurt said bitterly before storming out of the room.

"Wow you sure know how to make a guy feel welcome" Sebastian said jokingly before getting up and waving at everyone.

"Hey you have to sing" Wes called out.

"Later" Sebastian said before leaving.

"Well then, next up who is singing the duet with Kurt" Wes said, while everyone else started talking at once and Jeff comforted Blaine.

**KxS**

Sebastian found Kurt sitting on a window sill not far from the choir room.

"Hey" he said, walking over and sitting next to Kurt, who just gave a half-smile in return.

"You OK" Sebastian asked.

Kurt nodded. "I will be" he said.

"So I realize that my coming on too strong might make things more awkward. I still want to fuck you but I'll keep my voicing on that to a minimum while the whole Blaine situation blows over." Sebastian stated.

"How thoughtful" Kurt hissed but couldn't stop the smile from arriving on his face.

"Well we should go get coffee?" Sebastian said, standing up and putting his hand out to Kurt.

"I thought you were going to keep the flirting to a minimum" Kurt commented, eying Sebastian's hand.

"Hey I said I would keep my wanting to fuck you comment's to a minimum, never said anything about not flirting" Sebastian joked.

Kurt smiled and took Sebastian's hand.

**KxS**

The next month passed by quite fast. Blaine ended up picking a new song and singing the duet with Kurt. Sebastian after auditioning with a Billy idol song was given the solo.

Kurt's friends had been surprised by Kurt's refusal to date Blaine but once Kurt explained how he had moved on and had realized he needed to stop leaping into feelings for anyone who showed him slight attention, they let it go.

Sebastian as promised had kept his comments on sex to himself and with that not hanging over them, Kurt found himself enjoying Sebastian's company. He was a fun room-mate and they actually had similar personalities and shared a love for France.

Blaine ended up being able to be around Kurt without it being awkward and his friendship with Kurt was unscathed and he even was able to become friends with Sebastian.

It was just after The New Directions event, where they tried to raise money for Nationals when Kurt realized something. He was getting feelings for Sebastian.

It was a few incidents that helped him come to this conclusion. The first was, while having coffee with Sebastian. Blaine had been there too but had left to finish homework. Kurt reached for the sugar packet and Sebastian did too, their hands ended up brushing and Kurt felt a spark shoot through his hand. He snatched it back and flushed hard but didn't tell Sebastian why.

Later on that night Kurt was doing his homework and lying on his bed, when Sebastian had come into the room with just a towel on, slung low on his hips.

Kurt had stared as Sebastian dropped the towel and dressed without noticing Kurt's obvious staring and growing problem in his pants.

"Hey" Sebastian said causally. Not noticing how Kurt was shifting on the bed.

"Hey" Kurt said and quickly turned back to his work. Sebastian grinned.

The last straw happened a few days later, Kurt was sitting on his bed and was reading Vogue when Sebastian walked in with a pair of pants on but not a shirt.

He was also carrying lacrosse gear too.

"Um" Kurt said, inwardly cursing his stupidly.

Sebastian grinned and dumped the stuff on the bed.

"You play Lacrosse" Kurt managed to say.

"Yep, which means I'll be shirtless a lot" Sebastian joked, stretching purposely and noting Kurt's weak attempts at not staring.

"Don't you have a uniform" Kurt stammered.

"Yep but this is more freeing" Sebastian commented.

"Bas" Kurt said, his heart thudding as Sebastian walked over to him. Sebastian grabbed Kurt's magazine and tossed it aside.

Kurt stared at him then said 'Fuck it' under his breath before lunging at Sebastian and kissing him hard.

Sebastian growled in his throat and kissed back, reaching up and gripping Kurt's hair.

"Fuck" Sebastian panted, tearing his mouth away to kiss down Kurt's jaw. Sebastian shifted before he began to move Kurt back who whimpered and let himself be lowered onto the bed.

Sebastian shifted till he was on top of Kurt and their bodies were pressed together. He pulled away from Kurt's neck and stared at him.

"Took you long enough" Sebastian said. He went to kiss Kurt again but Kurt pushed him back gently.

"Sorry" he questioned.

"I've teased you lately because I can't stand waiting for you to make a move, I know my flirting freaked you out but then you began to look at me and I wanted to see if I wasn't imaging it and that you did want me. So I've been doing little things to test you in the hopes you would jump me..and it worked" Sebastian answered, grinding down into Kurt's crotch.

Kurt couldn't bring himself to be mad, he let out a moan and thrust up instead. "I don't just want to be a one night stand" he managed.

"Baby, I won't be able to just have you once. If you say the word, I'm yours and you won't be able to keep me away" Sebastian commented.

"Good" Kurt said and reached up to cup Sebastian's face.

"But can you take me to dinner, let's do this properly. If you want to be with me and mean it. Then prove it and if you play your cards right, I'll let you fuck me" Kurt said.

"When are you free?" Sebastian asked.

"Tonight but let's go soon, you've teased me for ages so I think it's fair if you let me get my revenge" Kurt answered.

Sebastian blinked but Kurt giggled before kissing him swiftly then shoving him off and getting up.

"Kurt" Sebastian said, eye's wide as he realized Kurt was leaving him hard and wanting. He also noticed Kurt's own erection and was shocked he could be so resistant.

"Patience, first you take me to dinner then if you're lucky we can get each other off but not full on intercourse, we have to take this slowly" Kurt said.

"Fuck, you're lucky you're worth it" Sebastian said, trying to will his erection away. Kurt's sexy body wasn't helping, so he looked away and thought of non sexy things.

"Well then we better go get dinner" Kurt said.

Sebastian looked up at Kurt, his soon to be boyfriend hopefully and the first person who had really made him feel something for someone. He was so gone for him.

"Let's go" Sebastian said. Getting up and walking over to Kurt.

Kurt smiled, leaning forward and kissing Sebastian slowly. He then reached down and slapped his ass.

"Yes let's go, I'm starved" Kurt commented, heading for the door after throwing a wink at Sebastian.

Sebastian grinned, following Kurt out the door. He had finally found his match. Now he just had to get through dinner and then he could finally have Kurt in his bed and as his boyfriend.

**KxS**

**Well as you can imagine, the sex between them would be amazing. As always..**

**I had to end the story there. As Kurt wouldn't do more than maybe some rutting later with Sebastian. If I actually kept going to the sex, the story would have gone too long. I promise to add sex to my next one shot as haven't added that in a while.**

**Hope you liked the prompt.**

**I'll try to not take too long for the next one**

**Till then, keep reading and reviewing**

**Rach**

**x**


	11. Your heart is my home

**This is another readers prompt fill. It is for Kaiba Michiru and for following prompt: **_Kurt and Sebastian were childhood best friends that grew somewhat apart after Bas moved to France. After learning what all Kurt is going through, Bas comes back only to admit he's in love with Kurt.  
_

**This will be AU from Never Been kissed. Kurt and Sebastian met in primary and Sebastian moved to France before high school.**

**Kurt and Sebastian also had feeling for each other but thinks the other doesn't feel the same. This story also takes place around the time of the unwanted kiss.**

**KxS**

Kurt met his best Friend Sebastian Smythe when he was 5 years old and on his first day of School. Sebastian approached him in the school yard and offered him his spare juice box. They became best friends after that. Sebastian was also the first boy Kurt had feelings for too, he started to notice he found boys more attractive when he was almost 12. He had noticed Sebastian before then but took it as them being close.

Kurt realized it was something more when he couldn't stop thinking about Sebastian and didn't find any of the girls in his class attractive. Sebastian came out to Kurt the same year and Kurt admitted his own sexuality but kept his feelings secret. Sebastian was the first to know about Kurt's sexuality. Everyone else found out later on.

The day Sebastian moved to France (His father had received a promotion over there) was the saddest day of Kurt's life, not only did his best friend leave but his first love too. Kurt never admitted how he felt and wondered as he watched Sebastian's plane leave, if he would ever get the chance.

Sebastian had promised they would keep in touch but Kurt was on the verge of starting college and distance was another thing.

Soon their emails were becoming less and less but the void in Kurt's heart still stayed, no matter how little he talked to Sebastian he couldn't forget him but Sebastian had a new life and Kurt needed to move forward in his own. So he created a crush on Finn to help forget Sebastian, it didn't work but it kept his mind off the one who got away.

**KxS**

Sebastian missed Kurt everyday, you couldn't forget someone like that. Kurt had stolen his heart the day Sebastian found out he preferred men over women. Sebastian was looking over his maths book with Kurt next to him drawing fashion sketches. They were both only eleven but Sebastian found himself staring at Kurt for longer then necessary, he missed Kurt when he wasn't around and he thought about Kurt's lips.

Kurt had looked up to ask Sebastian a question and Sebastian found himself just going numb, his heart began to beat fast and his palms began to sweat.

He answered Kurt's question and pushed the weird reaction aside. He managed to try to ignore his weird feelings for a little longer until Kurt came out to him after his twelfth birthday.

"I don't find girls attractive Bas, I think I'm gay" Kurt said, chewing his lips and looking nervously at his best friend.

Sebastian saw the courage Kurt had to admit that but Sebastian couldn't tell Kurt how he really felt, he decided to just admit he was gay too as that was something he had figured out over time.

"Me too" Sebastian admitted and Kurt's eyes welled with tears before he was launching forward and hugging Sebastian hard.

"I love you" Sebastian thought, as he hugged Kurt back.

A few month's passed with Sebastian managing to not let Kurt onto his secret feelings though it was killing him on the inside. He was glad to have Kurt in his life and thought he would one day get the chance to tell Kurt how he felt.

Unfortunately that wouldn't be the case as he arrived home one day from school to discover his parent's sitting at the kitchen table with sober expression's on their faces.

Sebastian took a seat, deciding to ask if he was in trouble. "Have I done something wrong?" he asked.

His father, Richard pushed a piece of paper towards him and for a few seconds Sebastian panicked thinking they had found his secret love letter for Kurt. His parents knew he was gay and had no problem with it but Sebastian wanted Kurt to see the letter first if Sebastian ever grew the confidence to give it to him.

"What's this" Sebastian asked.

"Look at it sweetie" his mother, Clara said slowly.

Sebastian turned the paper over and noticed a flight schedule on it.

"Sorry" Sebastian stammered when he noticed the date was for next month and was a one way ticket to France. "You're sending me away" Sebastian continued, his heart beating fast. He couldn't leave Kurt.

"No hunny, we're all moving. You father got promoted. Isn't that great. We're moving next month. Your Grandparent's haven't seen you in so long and looking forward to it" Clara answered.

Sebastian's mother was born in France but had chosen to move to America when she fell in love with Sebastian's father on a working holiday.

"No, I can't leave. I want to stay here with Kurt" Sebastian yelled, shoving the paper away like it was poison and leaping up from the table.

"Son you're being unreasonable, you and Kurt can still talk on emails and voice chat" Richard said, rubbing his face tiredly.

"It's different. I have to tell him" Sebastian snapped but stopped realizing he had almost admitted his feelings.

"Tell him what" Clara asked.

"Nothing" Sebastian grumbled.

"Good now go pack, also you're welcome to tell Kurt you're leaving now and spend the rest of the month hanging out" Richard said.

"Gee thanks" Sebastian snapped.

"Bas don't speak that way" Clara demanded, stepping up from the table and going over to him.

"You'll make new friend's in France Sebastian, you'll find a new Kurt" Richard said, nodding at Clara who smiled and nodded in return.

Sebastian rolled his eyes at that. "No one can compare to Kurt. He's special" he retorted.

His mother let out a weary sigh."Bas please don't be so difficult" she begged him.

"I won't let you take me away from him. I have to tell him I love him" Sebastian shouted out before his eye's went wide and he slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Sebastian you don't love Kurt. You might be confused as he is the only other gay boy you know around Ohio" Clara said slowly, exchanging looks with her husband.

"Mum, I know I love him ok. I've met other gay boys online and made friends with them and don't feel the way I feel about Kurt for them' Sebastian explained.

Richard shock his head in disbelief "Moving to France is definitely a good idea" he snapped.

"Dad, you said you didn't care that I'm gay" Sebastian stammered.

"I don't but you're being too attached to this Kurt boy. Now go up stairs and get ready for dinner. You can ring Kurt after tea" Richard replied, Sebastian hung his head in defeat and stomped up stairs, not noticing the worried look's his parents exchanged.

The rest of the month spent with Kurt passed far to long for Sebastian's liking. He was tempted to tell Kurt how he felt on more than one occasion but decided there was no point as he was still moving.

It was best to move on.

So Sebastian had hugged Kurt at the airport on moving day, ignoring the way Kurt clutched at him almost desperately. Sebastian had boarded the plane and once seated made up his mind to slowly stop contact with Kurt. It was the only way to dismiss his feelings. Little did he know, it wouldn't be easy.

Over time, he sent less emails to Kurt, whose emails became almost desperate for contact by the time Sebastian was sending one email every few months.

Kurt's emails over his first year at college were very sad and lonely sounding, Kurt said he missed Sebastian in every one and Sebastian felt his heart pang as he read them and his bones ached with the wish to hold Kurt.

"I love you" Sebastian said to his picture of Kurt, he put it in his side drawer and clicked out of the last email he had received from Kurt.

Sebastian managed to keep up the limited conversation, Kurt's replies became more formal and over time the ache slowly faded but the love still remained. Then an event occurred and Sebastian couldn't keep ignoring everything anymore.

**KxS**

It was during Kurt's junior year when his most difficult time happened.

Kurt had been able to ignore the bullies as he knew that expecting people to be OK with his sexuality in an narrow-minded town would be UN likely.

It was times when he was being shoved into lockers and later on at night, sitting in his room and rubbing cream on his aching shoulders that he missed Sebastian the most.

He was hardly talking to his best friend now, just short emails now and then and it hurt. Kurt still loved Sebastian, even during his silly crush on Finn which of course was a way over moving on and had failed. Kurt tried hard to move on but no one compared to Sebastian and Kurt was kidding himself in thinking they ever would. Finn had shared some traits like Bas, so Kurt had latched on thinking he could have someone in his life even if they were not who he wanted. Kurt knew Finn would never feel the same and that might have been a reason as Kurt just wanted somewhere else to put his affection.

He couldn't stop missing Sebastian and couldn't stop his heart from aching. Kurt had managed to keep his turmoil away from his emails. When David Karofsky had began to really pick on Kurt more than before, Kurt had sat in front of his computer ready to contact Sebastian but then he remembered the short emails he usually got and decided not to.

Kurt could handle this on his own, he had done just that so far. Except it was becoming harder to do this. Karofsky was getting worse and Kurt's shoulders constantly ached now.

A few months into his junior year, the bullying was reaching a worse point and his friends were not noticing what was going on. Kurt hoped someone would notice but no such luck, until Mr Shue asked if he was OK after seeing Kurt being shoved into a locker.

Kurt used that time to ask if Mr. Shue realized how hurtful it was when he stopped Kurt from joining the boy's team. Mr Shue seemed to be thinking over it, as next lesson he gave them the chance to sing other genders in the groups. A good start and gave Kurt the chance to pick costumes etc.

Although no one seemed keen on Kurt taking charge and shot down his ideas and the last straw was Puck practically calling Kurt useless in the group. Ignoring the tears prickling his eyes, Kurt snatched the board he had used for ideas and stormed from the room. The last sentence ringing in his ears was 'Go visit the Garglers'..

The safest School Kurt knew of and where he probably should be going,since no one noticed how much he was hurting where he was now.

**KxS**

Kurt sat in front of his computer later on that day. He had driven straight from McKinley and met the most bravest out person at Dalton. Blaine Anderson.

Blaine had escaped bullies and began his education at Dalton, Kurt had never felt more safe as he had in the short time he had spent in the wall's there.

After a quick coffee with Blaine, they had exchanged numbers and Blaine promised to help Kurt. He had given him a quick hug and Kurt had left excited at the chance to go to a place that would help him and to be able to be friends with people like him.

Now though, the reality of going to Dalton was looking slim as Kurt scanned the price for admission. It wasn't cheap and despite his Father owning his own business, he was only just getting by.

"I can't ask him to send me here, what am I going to do" Kurt whispered as he scanned the page. He sighed and clicked out of it, the only choice now was to keep visiting his new friend and hope he could find a way to keep Karofsky from bullying him so much.

He stared at the email logo on his home page for a few seconds, hovered over it then quickly turned his computer off. He wouldn't tell Sebastian, they were too far and Kurt needed to try to handle this himself. Besides Blaine was here and he would help as promised.

With that thought, Kurt left his computer and proceeded to text Blaine till bed.

**KxS**

A few day's later Kurt broke his own rule and ended up emailing Sebastian.

Blaine was helping Kurt as promised but unfortunately it seemed he had made it worse. Kurt had told Blaine about Karofsky bullying him and Blaine had told Kurt to confront his bully. The next day Kurt had been tempted but nerves took over and he ended up hiding around corners when he spied Karofsky.

Kurt texted Blaine after lunch and mentioned how scared he was and received a courage text back. Kurt gazed at it while his friends preformed their opposite gender song for the assignment. Kurt nodded at his phone before hiding it so he could concentrate on the assignment.

After class, he received another text from Blaine saying the same thing.

It was then that Karofsky knocked his phone from his grasp and sent Kurt flying into the lockers too, Kurt looked up to see an evil sneer in return. Kurt scowled and squared up, it was the last straw. He raced after Karofsky without grabbing his fallen phone and bag. He didn't notice the girl by the lockers staring after him in concern before grabbing his things and handing them to Kurt's friend that she remembered was Mercedes who arrived in the hall a few minutes later.

"Where did he go?" Mercedes asked after the girl handed the bag and phone to her, saying Kurt had left them.

The girl shrugged.

**KxS**

Kurt walked the halls to Glee club a short time later, feeling sick. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't rid the sensation of Karofsky's lips on his.

Karofsky was gay, he had kissed Kurt.

He had bullied Kurt because of his own confused sexuality and it was Kurt's own fault for being so out and proud apparently or so Kurt felt it was.

'I feel sick" Kurt thought before running to a bathroom and hurling up his lunch. He heard the door open and his heart began to beat fast thinking it was Karofsky.

"Dude?" Finn said from the other side of the stall door.

"I'm fine" Kurt stammered, shaking as tears began to fall down his face. He got up and flushed the toilet before shutting the seat and sitting down, folding his arms across his chest and rocking forward.

"You threw up" Finn said. "Do you want me to call Burt"

"No, I'll just go home, I just need a minute" Kurt answered.

"OK, um Mercedes has your stuff. She saw me leaving practice and said she couldn't find you and said you didn't turn up to English so I offered to look for you" Finn said. "I noticed you in the halls and you came in here before I could call out to you"

"Thanks Finn" Kurt said slowly. Rubbing his eyes before standing up and opening the stall door.

Finn stepped back as Kurt walked past to the sink before splashing water on his face in a trance like state.

"She has your stuff in the choir room" Finn said. Kurt nodded before going to leave but Finn grabbed his arm causing Kurt to panic and start thrashing.

Finn's eyes went wide as Kurt pulled himself free, with a heaving chest and wet eyes.

"Kurt, it's me. Calm down" Finn yelled out, as Kurt muttered 'Don't touch me' under his breath and sunk to the floor before clutching at his hair.

"Dude, you're scaring me" Finn said, dropping to his knees and pulling Kurt to him and ignoring Kurt's whimper's and whispers of "Don't"

"Kurt what happened?" Finn asked, holding Kurt who suddenly clutched at his shirt and sobbed against him.

Kurt gasped against Finn, he couldn't tell Finn without outing Karofsky. Even if the guy had really hurt him, he was obviously scared. Kurt knew how hard it was to admit being gay and didn't want to rob Karofsky's chance of coming out on his own terms. Despite that, the kiss had really freaked Kurt out and on top of feeling violated, he also missed Sebastian and had a kiss he wanted to give to him stolen from someone else. He was a mix of emotions.

Kurt breathed in deeply and pulled away from Finn.

"Kurt" Finn repeated.

"I'll be OK, just had a panic attack. Just reflex action when you grabbed me from before and had some flashbacks and I don't feel well" Kurt said.

He stood up and smiled shakily at Finn, he had one thing on his mind and it was telling his child hood friend the truth about what had gone on in his life.

"Are you sure, do you want me to drive you home?" Finn asked.

Kurt shock his head before giving Finn a quick hug before answering him "I'll just head home and rest, just get my stuff first. Thanks Finn"

Finn nodded, not entirely convinced but let it go anyway. He followed Kurt to the choir room. Kurt grabbed his bag and told everyone he was going to rest. They all let it go and didn't question him about his red eyes.

It sucked but they hadn't noticed much about him lately anyway.

Kurt went home and once there, went straight to his computer to send a long over due email.

**KxS**

A few hours later in France, Sebastian Smythe sat in front of the email from Kurt feeling sick to the stomach. He had no idea that Kurt had gone though this much crap for so long. Sebastian got out of the email, with rage going through his system at not only himself for letting Kurt slip away but also at the asshole who took his conflicted feelings out on someone as amazing as Kurt.

"That kiss should have been mine' Sebastian snapped to himself, he got into another page and loaded 'flights info' and before he knew it he was booking a flight for the available flight early on Friday morning to America. Sebastian was done keeping his feelings locked away and he wasn't leaving Kurt alone in that horrid place.

Kurt had mentioned not being noticed much, none of his so-called friends had asked if he was OK and hadn't noticed how bad the bullying was getting. The kiss that only happened that day was the last straw according to Kurt who had said he didn't want to out Karofsky but still felt used and broken from his first kiss being taken and being violated in one go.

Sebastian snatched a suit case from his cupboard and shoved it near his bed to be packed later. Kurt was just so compassionate. If it had been Sebastian in this situation, he would have told everyone about what this asshole had done or he would have made sure the kid had been expelled for attacking a student by shoving him into lockers and verbal threats.

But then again Kurt had mentioned how slack the principal was before so Sebastian didn't really think they would have done much. It was no excuse though and now he was going to make sure Kurt felt safe even if he had to sue every teacher in that place.

"I'm coming baby. I won't let you go through this alone anymore" Sebastian said to the picture of Kurt tacked to his cork board by his computer. He had printed it recently, Kurt had sent him some photos in an email a few months ago so he could see what he had been up to. The photo had been from a party at a friends and Kurt looked amazing. He always did.

Sebastian breathed in deeply and squared his back before going to see his parents to tell them what he was doing. They could try to stop him but they had moved him from Kurt in the first place and he had never forgiven them for taking him away from the love of his life.

**KxS**

Kurt managed to keep away from Karofsky over the next few days. He concentrated on the assignment and talked to Blaine instead. He had vented to Sebastian but had received no reply which had hurt but Kurt knew that the closeness they once had was now gone, severed by distance. So Kurt turned to Blaine and told him what had happened, Blaine suggested confronting Karofsky about it but Kurt told him it would make things worse like his suggestion of doing the same thing last time.

Blaine hadn't been happy about Kurt dismissing his idea but let it go none the less.

On Friday Kurt arrived at school and managed to hide from Karofsky for most of the day apart from seeing him in the halls before he ducked into a classroom to hide.

Kurt left the room a few minutes later before heading to Glee club, He over heard some girl by her lockers talking about a cute boy wandering the halls looking lost.

Kurt ignored them as he walked to Glee, he walked in the doors and sat down by Mercedes who smiled at him.

"Did anyone win?" Rachel said, asking Mr Shue about their assignment.

"It wasn't a competition Rachel" he answered and she scowled, pouting while Finn patted her shoulder awkwardly.

Santana let out a loud laugh in response.

Kurt just sighed and grabbed his phone out of his bag to see if Blaine had sent a message. He heard an excited murmur and Mr Shue ask "Can I help you?"

Kurt looked up to see why everyone was muttering and felt his heart stop. He blinked to see if he was imagining things, nope. Sebastian was standing at the door.

"I'm here to see" Sebastian began but he didn't get to finnish before Kurt was jumping and heading over to him.

"Kurt" Sebastian said, giving him a smile.

Kurt felt tears well in his eyes as he reached his best friend and secret love. His heart was beating fast and his hands began to shake. He started to sob and Sebastian frowned.

"Kurt" he said again but Kurt stepped back. He had missed Sebastian so much and could hardly believe after so little contact and no reply to his email, he would turn up and nothing would be wrong.

"Why are you here?" Kurt manged to ask through sobs.

"I'm here for you" Sebastian said.

"Wait is this your friend whose picture you have tacked to your cork board and in your locker" Mercedes called out. Kurt ignored her.

"I thought he lived in France" Rachel spoke up.

"He's cute" Brittany said dreamily.

"Kurt" Sebastian questioned again and Kurt hiccuped, stepping forward and poking Sebastian in the chest.

"My heart broke when you left and hasn't been fixed since. It hurt each time your emails became less and less and your replies more vague. Didn't you care" Kurt demanded, still poking Sebastian's chest

"Of course I did, I had to do it though. I was there and you were here and I couldn't move on even though I tried. I thought ignoring you would help but it didn't, just made me want and miss you more" Sebastian explained.

"What are you saying" Kurt stammered, lowering his hand. Sebastian smiled, his own eyes beginning to water.

"I'm saying I love you" he said. Kurt let out a watery laugh before leaning forward and hugging Sebastian hard.

"Really" Kurt murmured.

Sebastian gripped Kurt tighter, feeling more at home then he ever had while in France.

"Yes really" Sebastian said. Kurt hugged him tighter before pulling back.

"My first kiss should have been with you" Kurt said, reaching up and touching Sebastian's face lightly.

Sebastian smiled sadly before cupping Kurt's cheek gently.

"How about a do over" Sebastian commented.

Kurt smiled and leaned forward with Sebastian meeting halfway to close the gap and finally press their lips together.

Sebastian felt a warmth rush over his body as Kurt moved his lips against his and his hand clutched at his shirt. Sebastian let out a low groan and kissed Kurt harder who whimpered against his mouth softly, causing Sebastian to lick in his mouth then move his tongue against Kurt's.

"Um as romantic as this is but think you need to go somewhere else" Puck called out sarcastically.

Sebastian pulled away from Kurt who tried to kiss him again but Sebastian moved his fingers over Kurt's lips and brushed them there gently.

"Soon" he said before turning and facing everyone while pulling Kurt to his side. Kurt curled into it straight away.

"I'm taking Kurt home since he's being completely brought down at this shit hole" Sebastian snapped.

"Hey" Mercedes retorted.

"You all suck as friends and Mr Shue, you're a terrible teacher" Sebastian continued. Kurt pulled back and put his hand out to Sebastian who grabbed it.

"You are my friends but you never noticed when I was hurting' Kurt said. Staring at them all sadly, some looked guilty.

"I came all the way here after Kurt told me what's been happening to him. I came here to make sure Kurt get's to be safe and to tell him how I feel. You have all been around him each day and never noticed how bad he was being bullied" Sebastian snapped. Kurt looked down sadly.

"You didn't know either so don't act like you're special" Santana snapped.

"I didn't of course as he never told me and its hard to tell how a person feels through emails. We never talked on video chat as we never found time too. I didn't want to do something to give away my feelings. But if I had any clue how bad everything was, I would have been on a plane straight away" Sebastian said.

"I'm not mad, more sad you didn't notice. I didn't realize I would have to scream to be noticed. I will need some time OK" Kurt answered.

"Let's go, we can talk to your Dad about transferring you to Dalton" Sebastian said.

Kurt shock his head but Sebastian gave him a gentle look.

"I'll pay, I will do anything to keep you safe" Sebastian continued.

"Bas" Kurt began but Sebastian just drew him closer.

"Kurt you can't leave" Rachel shouted.

"I will do what I can to keep safe. I have to do this for me" Kurt said.

Everyone looked sad but inside they knew he was right, they had not noticed how he had needed them before and now they had to let him do what was right for him.

Sebastian nodded at them all before leading Kurt from the room.

Kurt stopped as they reached the car park and by his car.

"Thank you" Kurt whispered before Kissing Sebastian again. Sebastian kissed him back before Kurt pulled away and stared at Sebastian sadly.

"But you will have to go back to France soon and I will have to say goodbye again" Kurt finished.

"Not for long though. My Father may have told me about working here again after being offered a higher paid role. He had debated about taking it but my Mum convinced him when I told her I was coming here for you" Sebastian replied.

"Wow, we won't be apart anymore" Kurt gasped out, clutching Sebastian close.

"No, not anymore I promise" Sebastian said.

"I love you too by the way" Kurt said and Sebastian ginned happily, they kissed once more.

Kurt then pulled back before he turned to his car to unlock it. After they both got in, Kurt drove them to his place to cuddle in his room. Burt was excited to see Sebastian again when he arrived home and let out a cheer when Sebastian and Kurt told him they were in love. Sebastian still had to sleep in the spare room though.

Sebastian stayed till Sunday before heading back home. He kept in contact with Kurt on Skype and Facebook.

A month later he was back and was able to be with Kurt physically. Kurt had transferred to Dalton and when Sebastian arrived. They were going on dates and soon became the hottest couple at Dalton.

Sebastian and Blaine even became good friends too.

Kurt and Sebastian had never been happier. Sebastian, as promised had never let Kurt feel alone anymore.

**KxS**

**That's it, man my fingers hurt.**

**Hope you liked the prompt.**

**No sex in this one sadly, it didn't fit the story.**

**I will add some to the next prompt. ;)**

**Though as you can imagine when Kurt and Bas do have sex in this one, it will be beautiful :)**

**Next up is the last prompt from the same reviewer.**

**Then I will do some more prompts from Lady Luna Riddle and maybe another option choice.**

**Keep the prompts coming too **

**Till next time, keep reading and reviewing.**

**You all rock as usual hehe**

**Rach**

**x**


	12. Bodies moving to every heart beat

**This is to tide you over till the next prompt fill (Which could be tomorrow at this rate). As I have promised sexy times in the last two one shots but failing to do so, have decided to give you this. Hope it's worth the wait ;)**

**This one shot is the other option from the last option vote. Also at the end of this one shot, there will be a new vote too. As like with last time, which ever one shot loses, it will be still be written but at a later date. Hence this one here being written, as it was the losing choice from last vote.**

**The summary for the one shot: **

_This is set after Sebastian graduates from Dalton and moves to New York, taking a job in a club where he pursues his passion that he has since young. (The events of season 4 took place but the Warblers never cheated and ended up losing Sectionals) Sebastian ends up a DJ and spies Kurt on the dance floor... they get talking and story turns to Smut. It happens in Sebastian's booth. Kurt sucks him off with no one noticing in the crowd. They then go to Sebastian's after and Sebastian fucks Kurt into the mattress._

**This is also cannon till S4 episode 22. Since then Kurt and Adam kept dating till just before end of his first term at NYADA. They ended up breaking up just before Adam graduated as he was moving back home. Kurt hadn't been with anyone since and was feeling a little lonely but mostly horny and wanting to have some fun. So he chooses to go out to a gay club which of course is where he meets Sebastian...**

**KxS**

Kurt grinned as he lent against the counter of the bar and eyed the bustling dance floor. He had earned this night out. Since the breakup with Adam and dealing with his ex moving back home and finishing up his own first year at NYADA, he hadn't really had time to have fun.

Also the last time Kurt had been laid was with Adam. So he really needed tonight.

Kurt wasn't the type to do one night stands but maybe it wouldn't hurt to step out of his comfort zone.

Steeling himself and squaring his shoulders, Kurt walked onto the dance floor and began to show off his most sexiest moves.

It was working as an attractive brunette man grabbed his hips and joined him.

Kurt threw his head back as he grinded into the man, who squeezed his hips and moaned into his ear.

The song came to an end and Kurt smiled, deciding to keep his options open before walking off to dance in the middle. What he didn't realize was the attention he was getting from a certain someone he hadn't seen in months.

**KxS**

Sebastian loved his job. He was a DJ in New York, in one of the busiest Gay Bars, Serenity. Not only did he get pursue his passion, he wasn't short of attractive men to gawk at. Most nights never failed to impress him either.

Sebastian had dabbled in DJ work at odd parties for the Dalton kids and spent years making his own mixes. He never put much thought into whether he would do it full-time till he graduated and found out about courses for professional music producers and mixers, one which started earlier than most of the other Colleges around. On top of studying there, he was able to gain a part-time job. He was lucky to get one so fast but wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Sebastian scanned the crowd over his booth, something he enjoyed doing during his sets. He kept an eye out for someone he could hopefully take home or fuck in the bathroom. He hadn't been laid in a while as the last few times he had finished too late and most of the guys he had his eye on always left early.

Sebastian was scanning the crowd when he spotted the last person he expected to be in the crowd. None other than Kurt Hummel. Sebastian hadn't talked to Kurt since the apology and then the last time he saw him was at Sectionals the year before. He had always felt a little attraction to Kurt, their back and forth's had been more passionate than any other encounter he could recall.

Plus without Blaine being any interest to him anymore, he could see that Kurt was looking very good. New York really suited him.

Maybe it wouldn't hurt to see if that passion from their old back and forths still existed. If he took Kurt home he could see if that sexual tension he had always wondered about wasn't in his head.

"Fuck, You only live once" Sebastian muttered before turning to his playlist to pick a seductive number. 'Glad you came' He smirked as he watched the crowd while the last song finished and the next one began.

He watched Kurt recognize the song and his dancing turned more sexier if that was possible. Sebastian licked his lips as Kurt swung his hips.

If my magnetic pull, Kurt looked up at the booth and did a double take when he saw who was behind the deck.

KxS

Kurt stopped dancing as he stared at Sebastian Smythe. He had never thought Sebastian would be a DJ, let alone one in the same place Kurt was at that night. Kurt noticed Sebastian looked unfairly good up there too and on top of that he was staring back.

Wait, had he winked also.

"Might as well pay him a visit" Kurt thought, before heading over before he could change his mind.

**KxS**

Sebastian grinned as he noticed Kurt making his way over towards his booth. Sebastian walked over to the side door and opened it as Kurt approached him.

"Hey" Kurt said into his ear.

"Hey" Sebastian said back.

"How long have you been here for?" Kurt asked in Sebastian's ear.

"A few weeks, want to watch me work?" Sebastian said, Kurt stepped back and nodded. Sebastian sat down, Kurt sat next to him in the spare seat.

Sebastian showed Kurt his set up, while Kurt nodded and grinned at all the music choices that Sebastian had lined up.

"Want to pick one?" Sebastian said loudly.

Kurt nodded and remembering what Sebastian had showed him, Kurt lined up 'Got the love' by Florence and the Machine. Sebastian leaned over and lapped it with the end of 'Sexy chick' by Akon and David Guetta.

Kurt smiled, turning to Sebastian. He looked really happy and seemed to be enjoying his work. Kurt licked his lip's as Sebastian nodded his head and waved at the crowd of dancers. He looked at home.

Kurt felt a slight thrill tug at him. He never thought Sebastian of all people would make him feel so turned on. But maybe that was a good thing. He did come here for fun and it was better to maybe hook up with some one he knew then some stranger. Besides they had spent a few months doing verbal foreplay. Kurt wasn't a fool. Despite not having had plans to cheat on Blaine, he had unwittingly been involved in sexual foreplay with Sebastian. Maybe it was time he found out if they could make it physical.

With more daring than Kurt had and the added fact he wanted to add sexual act in a public place to his bucket list, He dropped to his knees and crawled under the spacious DJ booth. It wasn't as loud there as Kurt thought it would be, which meant he would be able to concentrate more. Kurt looked up to Sebastian who was swallowing as he gazed at Kurt.

Kurt grinned, before he placed his hand's on Sebastian's knees and gently guided them apart so he could move between them.

He looked up at Sebastian again and raised his eye brows, asking silently for permission as he slowly moved his hand's up Sebastian's legs.

Sebastian nodded quickly. Kurt grinned and moved his hands up to Sebastian's fly before undoing it and pulling Sebastian's cock free through the hole in his boxers.

Sebastian was keeping his mouth closed but his eyes were dark. He kept one hand on the mouse to add another song. He had a few lined up so he was safe for now but he needed to make sure no one caught on to what was happening. Damn Kurt was kinky. Look's like he wasn't the only one who noticed their old sexual tension.

Sebastian moved his other hand down and placed it on Kurt's hair before pushing Kurt's face forward.

Kurt reached over and held onto the base of Sebastian's cock before he leaning forward and swallowed the cock down.

Sebastian was only vaguely aware of the crowd and the playlist as Kurt worked over his dick like a pro. Keeping up a tempo of sucking and licks. He bobbed his head up and down, taking more each time. At this rate Sebastian wasn't going to last long.

It was enough effort keeping his hips still and half his attention on the crowd also. He decided to take his mind off the playlist, it was fine for now and he had a feeling he would come before the last track played anyway. Kurt sucking him off in public like this was too hot, he was on the verge of a very good orgasm.

Kurt sucked shallowly, removing his hand off the base of Sebastian's cock so he suck it back down till it was hitting his throat. Sebastian gripped Kurt's locks hard as he felt his orgasm building. Kurt sensed this by the feel of Sebastian's thighs beginning to shake. So he decided to up the tempo. He placed his hand back on the base again and held it loosely as he moved his mouth up again.

He pulled back ,licking the head lightly before beginning to take Sebastian back in his mouth, then stopping and leaving only the base free where his hand was. He slowly took his hand off again before looking up, hoping Sebastian caught onto his hidden message.

Sebastian inwardly cheered as Kurt looked up at him and silently gave him permission to fuck his mouth. He had to do it subtly but was managing to get a blow job in a club behind a DJ booth with no one noticing so he should be able to manage this.

Sebastian shifted his ass up a little before he rocked forward, he felt Kurt moan around him. Licking his lips, Sebastian fucked into Kurt's mouth, chasing his orgasm.

He felt it building, so he gripped Kurt's head hard with one hand and the desk with the other as he fucked into Kurt's mouth. Keeping up as he came down Kurt's throat. He collapsed on the seat, breathing heavily. Kurt did his pants up before sliding out from under the desk and managing to sit back next Sebastian again in an surprisingly non suspicious way.

Kurt winked at him, Sebastian gave him a smile before he leant forward and began adding more songs to the list.

Kurt leant over and pressed his lips by Sebastian's ear.

"Meet me by the door when you finish and you can take me to yours and fuck me" Kurt said. Sebastian pulled back, grinning at Kurt who returned the smile before kissing Sebastian hard and the mouth then leaving the booth before Sebastian could kiss back.

The rest of his shift was going to be the death of him.

**KxS**

One long shift later and Sebastian was finished and making his way to the door.

The club was still clearing so Sebastian waited till he spied Kurt leaning against the door, still looking gorgeous as ever. Sebastian grinned before making his way over to Kurt.

"Ready to go?" Kurt asked. Sebastian nodded and he followed Kurt out the door.

"How far do you live?" Kurt asked as they walked up the road, managing to get through the crowds.

"Around the corner, it's handy" Sebastian said.

Kurt grinned before he grabbed Sebastian's wrist and tugged him along.

"Which apartment?" Kurt asked as they rounded the corner.

"This one" Sebastian said, pointing at one on the other side. Kurt nodded before launching forward and kissing Sebastian hard.

Sebastian kissed back before pulling away and running his thumb along Kurt's lips.

"I never got to tell you how hot that blow job was" Sebastian said. Kurt smiled before stepping back and walking over to the crossing.

"You can thank me by fucking me" Kurt sassed and Sebastian grinned. He wouldn't say no to that.

**KxS**

After a few more kisses in the elevator, they made it to Sebastian's door. Kurt was making it difficult for Sebastian to concentrate on getting the door open as Kurt was groping his ass and kissing his neck.

"Patience" Sebastian said as he managed to open the door.

"I want you in me, like now" Kurt begged shamelessly.

Sebastian grinned, slamming the door and removing his jacket and hanging it up, Kurt doing the same.

Sebastian turned and walked off to his room, he had an idea.

"Where you going?" Kurt called out.

"Getting some lube, I want you naked and bent over the arm rest on the couch when I return" Sebastian called back as he walked into his room.

Kurt nodded eagerly before he began stripping off.

**KxS**

Sebastian returned to see Kurt naked and bent over the couch, it didn't take long for Sebastian to shed off his own clothes before he was behind Kurt and spreading his ass cheeks.

"Don't tease me" Kurt pleaded as he rocked his hips back.

"What do you want" Sebastian said, his mouth ghosting over Kurt's hole.

Kurt whimpered. "Your mouth, please" he whined.

Sebastian grinned, edging closer.

"Where" he teased.

"Please tongue my ass" Kurt gasped out, his hips stuttered as Sebastian obliged and pressed his tongue firmly on Kurt's hole before sliding it across.

Kurt's thighs shock over the couch as Sebastian licked harder and broader strokes on his hole before plunging his tongue inside.

"Argh, fuck" Kurt cried out, rocking back desperately.

Sebastian pulled his tongue free before moving to Kurt's cheek and biting down on the flesh harshly then reaching up and slapping the skin.

"Fuck, in me now" Kurt demanded.

"So bossy, I like it" Sebastian joked before he pulled away and grabbed the lube off the side table and the condom.

"Let me prep you a little first" Sebastian said.

"Fuck, hurry though" Kurt begged as Sebastian chuckled, lubing up his fingers and turning to Kurt again.

Kurt had moved to another position. He was standing up against the couch, his eyes dark, one hand holding the back of the couch and the other stroking his cock.

"Well, hurry up" Kurt demanded, his hand working quicker.

"Hey slow down, I'm not in you yet" Sebastian said and Kurt grinned, spreading his legs more and slowing the pace of his hand.

Sebastian moved forward and gripped Kurt's hair hard while using his lubed fingers to trace Kurt's rim at the same time as he kissed Kurt.

He inserted two inside Kurt as he licked at Kurt's lips lightly. Kurt parted them and allowed Sebastian inside his mouth and rocked his hips to match Sebastian's fingering.

Sebastian kissed Kurt dirty and deep, while thrusting the fingers shallowly. He felt Kurt's knuckles brush his own hard on as he worked his cock still.

Sebastian removed his hand from Kurt's locks but kept kissing him as he moved the hand down to Kurt's cock and own hand, He removed Kurt's hand from Kurt's cock before replacing it with his own.

Kurt gasped into the kiss before he pulled back and licked his lips then pulled Sebastian's hand from his cock.

"Now, fuck me" Kurt said. Sebastian grinned and cork screwed his fingers in Kurt first causing Kurt to gasp and rock forward.

"Now" Sebastian teased.

"Yes come on" Kurt panted.

Sebastian chuckled, dragging his fingers free before turning and grabbing the condom, he put it on before turning around to face Kurt. He had barely turned when Kurt tackled him and knocked him to the ground.

Before he could get his breath back, Kurt was on his lap and sliding onto his cock.

"Fuck, Kurt" Sebastian panted in shock and arousal as Kurt sunk all the way down.

"Yessss" Kurt gasped out before he began to bounce up and down, throwing his neck back and rolling his hips.

Sebastian growled, gripping the sinful hips and snapping his own up to match Kurt's.

"Bastian" Kurt stammered, as he worked himself faster on Sebastian's cock.

"Yeah gorgeous" Sebastian said, snapping up harder.

"Feel's so good" Kurt gasped out, pressing his hand's onto Sebastian's chest to help with the leverage.

Sebastian was vaguely aware of the carpet rubbing his back rather harshly but he could deal with that later as the sight of Kurt riding him was too hot to disrupt.

"Close" Kurt whimpered. Sebastian grinned, digging his nails into Kurt's hips and driving up harder into Kurt's hole.

Kurt made a desperate sound in his throat before he moved his legs up till his feet were on Sebastian's shoulders. Kurt cried out at this change in angle then lifted up hard and dropped down.

"You like that" Sebastian said, snapping up hard.

Kurt nodded, whimpering than rotating his hips.

"Gonna come, messy all over my chest" Sebastian panted.

"Please want to" Kurt begged and Sebastian grinned, removing one hand from Kurt's hip to grab his cock and pump it.

Kurt cried out loudly then ground down and felt Sebastian's cock brush his prostate at the same time Sebastian twisted his wrist. That was it for Kurt, he came over Sebastian's wrist while rocking up and down as Sebastian pumped him though it.

Sebastian removed his hand from Kurt's cock, as Kurt panted harshly. He then looked up at Sebastian who was licking his lips and grinning before slowly rocking his hips up.

"Yeah, come on" Kurt gasped out, grinding down. He began to get sensitive but the need for Sebastian to come out weighed it.

It didn't take long, Sebastian gripped his hips and snapped up into Kurt over and over before pausing and letting out a long moan. Kurt whimpered softly as he felt Sebastian's dick twitching inside him.

Kurt moved his legs back before pulling up slowly, Sebastian hissing a little as Kurt pulled off. Kurt collapsed on the ground next to him and let out a giggle.

"Hey" Sebastian said, taking offence.

"Sorry I haven't come like that in a while, or worked out like that either" Kurt said before grinning.

Sebastian laughed too and turned to face Kurt who smiled at him.

"I have carpet burns" Sebastian responded, Kurt giggled harder.

Sebastian stood up before bending down and helping Kurt up.

"I'm starved" Sebastian said.

"It's three am" Kurt joked.

"I have the number of 24 hours delivery and wine in the fridge" Sebastian said.

"I can't say no to that besides I need something to drink after that intense work out" Kurt responded then winked.

"Oh har har' Sebastian joked before walking to his phone.

"Hey, you loved it" Kurt sing songed.

"Yep now let's get some food so you can fuck my ass later on" Sebastian said back.

Kurt grinned in response as Sebastian grinned back before dialing the number for take out.

Kurt was really glad he had gone out that night. Not only had he got laid he had also found out Sebastian and him really worked well in the bed room department.

This could be the start of something amazing. He couldn't wait for it to begin.

**KxS**

**Well that's all for this one. Did you enjoy the smut.**

**I hope so, it was fun to write hehe.**

**As said above, there is another option vote. This one will be written in a weeks time. I will post up the next prompt soon then write the winning one shot after. You have till Saturday to vote (US time) and the winning story will be written Sunday (US time) and posted then too.**

**Here are the options:**

**Option one - Sequel to easing tension:**

_Kurt and Sebastian go all the way and try to keep this a secret from their fathers who have bonded more than they thought they would. Unfortunately at a family barbecue the truth comes out and causes a range of reactions and an argument between Burt and Carl._

**Option two - Sequel to Their love with keep them strong:**

_Kurt has been released from hospital and plans to transfer to Dalton are underway. Brittany has also planned to go to Crawford. Sebastian is looking forward to having Kurt at Dalton with him where he can make sure no one hurts Kurt again. The New Directions are still trying to make things right and will do anything to stop Brittany and Kurt from transferring. Will they fix their friendships or make things worse and lose Kurt and Brittany for good._

**So vote for your fave before Saturday and you never know, it could be picked as winner.**

**Till next time,**

**Vote, review and keep being awesome**

**-Rach**


	13. Forgiveness never comes easy

**Here it is, the winning one shot. Option two won by the most votes, well all votes. No one wanted option one haha.**

**Anyway hope you like this. I had short writers block, so sorry it took so long to get out.**

**KxS**

Kurt was lying propped up against the pillows in the hospital room. He was to stay in hospital till at least the weekend. His Father had left earlier on and had let him know he would be sorting arrangements with Dalton to have Kurt transferred so he could begin on the coming Monday.

Sebastian had gone off to get coffee and Brittney had taken the day off School to talk to her mum who wasn't working about transferring to Crawford Country Day. (After Kurt had told her that Dalton was an all boy's school). They had stayed with him all of yesterday and Brittany's parents had to come and drag her home. Kurt's Dad had left at dinner and had offered to take Sebastian home on the way but Sebastian had refused and stayed with Kurt, sleeping in a crib the Doctors brought in as he wasn't allowed to share Kurt's bed.

Now, the following day and early on too and Kurt's Dad had come in to let Kurt know about sorting his transfer then left. Sebastian had to be forced out to get a coffee by Burt too. Brittney had also left a message with Burt about sorting her transfer. So it was pretty quiet.

Kurt picked at the comforter in silence, it was interrupted by a short knock at the door. Kurt looked up and noticed Brittany standing there. Kurt smiled and waved her in, she bounced into the room and over to Kurt's bed. He noticed despite her usual hyper attitude, she seemed disappointed.

"What's wrong Britt?" Kurt inquired.

"I can't transfer to Crawford" she responded sadly, after settling on the side of the bed and grabbing Kurt's hand.

"That's ok Britt, I didn't expect you to do that. I'm just glad I have you on my side" Kurt answered.

"But I don't want to go to McKinley anymore" she pouted, staring down at the bed.

"Britt, you'll be ok. I can come visit you at home and we can still hang out" Kurt said.

"But I hate them" Brittney snapped.

"Britt, don't do that" Kurt said sadly.

"Why not" Brittany said back, staring at Kurt with her big eyes, which were shining.

"Because they're still your friends. Santana is still your girlfriend. I can't ask you to ignore them for me" Kurt said gently.

"But they hurt you and that hurt me too. Friends don't do that" Brittany shot back.

"I know, it was an accident though" Kurt answered.

"It shouldnt have happened, if they had just accepted that you are happy with Sebastian" Brittney exclaimed.

Kurt nodded, he knew that this whole thing had been one big mess. It all came down to his friends not being happy with his choice to date Sebastian. Despite Sebastian and Kurt being in love, everyone in the New Directions (except Brittany of course) still judged Sebastian on his old self and set him up to fail by being determined he would hurt Kurt instead of just giving him a chance to prove he wouldn't.

It was sad as Kurt really thought he could count on them all, guess he was wrong.

"Look Britt, even though I'm sad and disappointed with their choices to not accept who I love and the fact that their silly judgement equaled me getting hurt doesn't mean I want you to be mad at them too." Kurt stated.

"I like you more though" Brittany responded, Kurt smiled softly at that.

Brittany cuddled closer and squeezed Kurt's hand. "But I still do love Tana, even if she was being silly" she continued.

"Have you talked to her since yesterday?" Kurt asked, squeezing Brittany's hand back.

Brittany shock her head and gazed at the door before looking back at Kurt. "I'm ignoring her" she finally answered.

"Don't do that because of me" Kurt said in response.

"I'm mad at her, I'm not ready to talk to her yet" Brittany retorted. "She's said sorry to me but I want her to say sorry to you and really mean it, I want all of them to do that"

"I'm not sure I'm ready to hear it, maybe one day" Kurt said. He felt Brittany tense a little next to him. He looked at her and noticed her gaze on the door.

Kurt followed her direction to see Santana standing by the door, looking nervous and anxious.

"Britt" she began.

Brittany removed her hand from Kurt's and got off the bed before walking over to her girlfriend.

"Why are you here" Brittany demanded, Kurt looked at the bed. It hurt to see Santana, the wound in his heart from her betrayal and his injures were still fresh.

"I wanted to talk to you and Kurt" she pleaded.

"I'm not interested in talking to you at the moment" Kurt snapped, keeping his eyes on the comforter and ignoring the sudden blurred vision.

"Please" Santana started but Brittany placed her finger on Santana's lips, cutting her off.

"We can talk, let's go outside" Brittany said, she looked at Kurt sadly.

Kurt looked up, blinking as he watched Brittany follow Santana out the door.

"I'll be back" Brittany said before she disappeared. Kurt refused to look at Santana who had tried to meet his eyes before disappearing with Brittany.

Once they were gone Kurt gave into the tears he had held in and that was how Sebastian found him.

**KxS**

Sebastian tapped his fingers on the counter of the coffee shop. He had originally planned to go to the hospital cafeteria but their coffee was crap and that wouldn't help his nerves.

Sebastian had never been more angry and frazzled then he was now, the night before his sleep had been haunted by flashbacks of Kurt being hit by the car.

He felt un easy and not well rested, to top it off he had woken to Kurt sobs. Sebastian had gotten out of the crib and despite being told to not sleep in Kurt's bed, he had mentally said screw you to that order and got on the bed, cuddling Kurt to him and holding him as he cried himself to sleep. Sebastian had cursed every member of the New Directions, except Brittany that night.

After receiving his coffee, including the extra one he had ordered for Kurt, he made his way to his car. The coffee he sipped on the drive back to the hospital, slightly managed to calm him down. Once he parked at the parking lot, he pulled his phone out. He had one call to make before going to see Kurt.

**KxS**

Kurt heard a voice through his sobs. "Oh baby, hey it's ok".

He felt the bed dip a little and a pair of very familiar arms wrap him into a hug, Kurt cuddled closer as his boyfriend's scent washed over him.

"I fucking hate them for what they did to you" Sebastian murmured against Kurt's temple where he had his lips pressed.

"Not their fault I'm here, just wish they hadn't been so against us" Kurt managed to say between choked off breaths.

"They were so fucking determined I would hurt you. After seeing me holding you yesterday in hysterical tears, I'm sure they now don't doubt I love you. Too late though, should have realized it sooner" Sebastian said bitterly.

Kurt pulled back from his boyfriend's arms to look him in the eyes.

"I'm ok" Kurt said softly. Sebastian's hard expression softened. He clutched Kurt to him a little tighter though.

"Luckily though, what if it had been worse" he said in response.

Kurt just hushed him, leaning over to kiss Sebastian softly. Sebastian hummed against Kurt's lips, kissing back. They parted after a few seconds, Kurt pressing his forehead against Sebastian's.

"I love you" Kurt said. Sebastian smiled, kissing Kurt again then parting to respond. "I love you too"

Kurt smiled in response before pulling away a little as Sebastian turned towards the table by the bed. He shifted and leaned over to grab the coffee before handing it to Kurt, brushing their fingers together gently. Kurt smiled in thanks and took the coffee then took a sip and sighed contentedly.

Sebastian grabbed Kurt's hand and stroked his thumb over Kurt's as Kurt sipped his coffee and interlaced his fingers through Sebastian's.

"I called the Dean before" Sebastian spoke up, interrupting the silence. Kurt gave him a questioning look.

"I asked if you could share my room" Sebastian continued.

"Is that allowed" Kurt asked. He would love to share a room with his boyfriend but he was pretty sure the Dean wouldn't allow them to do that. It would be the same rules at any school.

"He did say it wasn't allowed but after I explained the situation along with why I'm missing School and he ending up saying you can stay in my room temporarily until you are comfortable enough to board in a single" Sebastian explained.

Kurt smiled at that before frowning slightly.

"But Dad hasn't confirmed that they are going to let me transfer yet" he said.

"I mentioned if you can transfer, the Dean seemed to think you would be fine, he did mention that your Dad called earlier on and the School board was discussing if you can stay in the dorms and go to Dalton" Sebastian replied, Kurt smiled at that. He crossed his fingers mentally, he hoped they said yes.

He had been a model student the last time he had attended so hopefully they were ok with him coming back.

"I want to talk to the guys too" Sebastian spoke up again

"Ok, when?" Kurt asked, moving his thumb against Sebastian's whose own thumb was still moving over Kurt's.

"Tonight, I want them to know what happened. They will be out for blood when they find out. Those guys love you" Sebastian commented.

Kurt giggled softly and nodded. "They're like the brothers I never had well aside from Finn" he said before his smile turned into a frown.

"I would hardly call that oaf a brother now" Sebastian grumbled.

Kurt nudged Sebastian's shoulder with his own. "Hey now. I'm here ok" he said.

Sebastian nodded and squeezed Kurt's hand before they heard a gentle knock at the door. Kurt looked up and saw his Dad standing there.

"Hey Dad" Kurt exclaimed, Burt smiled in response and entered the room.

"Hey Mr Hummel" Sebastian said. Burt chucked at that.

"Come on Sebastian, you're dating my son. Call me Burt" he said.

Sebastian smiled in amusement before nodding.

"I come bearing good news" Burt continued.

"Really, do tell" Kurt answered.

"You're transferring to Dalton, ready to start Monday. So we can take you over on Sunday to get you settled. The doctors did say you can leave the hospital on Friday" Burt answered. Kurt grinned and turned to Sebastian who was smiling too.

"I can't wait to have you with me at Dalton" he said before kissing Kurt who kissed back.

"Come on, at least wait to celebrate when I'm not here" Burt's voice interrupted them.

Kurt and Sebastian broke apart from the kiss, Kurt's face a little red. They turned and faced Burt who was smiling fondly.

"I'm so happy" Kurt said, Sebastian let out a happy laugh before kissing Kurt's forehead.

"Alright I'm going to go let Carole know. I'll be back before Tea. Also Sebastian are you planning on staying here tonight too?" Burt asked. Sebastian looked at Kurt before looking at Burt.

"Yeah, I don't want to be apart from him." Sebastian answered.

"Ok. Well I'll see you soon" Burt said before leaving.

"This is great" Sebastian said softly, Kurt nodded. He was going to be back with his old friends and able to be with Sebastian in a safe place.

"I probably should tell your Dad we're sharing my room for a bit" Sebastian suddenly said.

"Maybe a bit later, I want to put off the freak out for now" Kurt joked. Sebastian laughed in response. Kurt was right.

After some more cuddles and kissing with Kurt, Sebastian reluctantly left. He had to go talk to the Dalton boy's.

**KxS**

Over at McKinley the New Directions, except Santana and Brittany were huddled in the Choir room.

They were not in their usual joy full mood. The air was still filled with their own remorse and guilt.

"Has anyone managed to get a hold of Kurt or Brittany?" Quinn asked, interrupting the silence.

"No, Brittany told me that I was part of almost making the Dolphin's one less. It made no sense but I gathered she was accusing us of almost killing Kurt" Rachel answered then let out a dramatic huff as if to say she didn't understand why they were being ignored.

"Rachel stop being so self centered, we caused our friend to go to hospital because of our own stupid belief that his boyfriend was bad news. We never gave Sebastian a chance and now we have lost Kurt's friendship." Puck snapped.

Rachel scowled in response. "We had good reasons" she retorted, glancing at Blaine but he was staring at the floor.

"Kurt and Blaine broke up months ago. We had no reason to be against Kurt moving on with someone else. The someone he moved on with may have had a past but that didn't mean he wasn't capable of being worth Kurt's future" Mercedes spoke up. Everyone's heads nodded in response, Rachel looked a little reluctant then eventually she sighed and nodded in agreement.

"What can we do to make it right though?" Tina asked.

"I screwed up the most" Finn suddenly said, ignoring Tina's question. She glared at him.

"Why do you say that Finn?" Artie asked.

"I'm supposed to be his brother, sure we're not related by blood but we are close enough that we might as well be. I promised Burt at the wedding that I would always be there for Kurt. I broke that promise and Kurt paid the price" Finn said before hunching over.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself" Quinn snapped, head's turned to her in shock.

"What, look we made a mistake ok. I feel bad, really bad for not supporting Kurt and letting this happen. But we can't keep beating ourselves up. It's done. We are lucky Kurt is still here, so let's use this chance to let him know how sorry we are and hope he will forgive us" Quinn responded.

Mercedes nodded at this. "Quinn's right you guys, we should work on getting Kurt's forgiveness" she commented.

"What about Sebastian?" Puck asked.

"What about him?" Blaine finally spoke up.

"We hurt him the most. Sure he didn't get physically hurt but we hurt him emotionally by doubting him. He was trying, he came to that party and reached out to us to show he does care for Kurt. And fuck when Kurt was hit by the car, Sebastian was a wreak, I've never said someone in such raw pain before. It was scary. He really loves Kurt. I hate that it took this happening for us to realize but since we have let's show Sebastian we accept his relationship with Kurt and that we are sorry" Puck explained.

Everyone nodded at that. It was the most logical response.

"Ok what should we do then?" Rachel asked.

**KxS**

Sebastian stood in front of the Dalton boy's after telling them what had happened, their reactions were as expected. Jeff was swearing revenge but Nick was trying to calm him down by stating that it wouldn't help even if it was tempting.

Trent was worried for Kurt mostly.

"Guys" Sebastian shouted, after giving them time to react.

"How can you just stand there calmly, we need to kill the New Directions" Trevor shouted out.

"That's a bit extreme" Nick responded.

"Look I just wanted you to have a head's up ok. We're not killing the New Directions" Sebastian began but shouted the last part over the angry mummers. "We just won't talk to them anymore"

Everyone went quiet, as Sebastian walked closer to the group.

"That's it?" Trent asked.

"Yes, look I would love to hurt them like they hurt Kurt and myself but what good would it do. It wouldn't change what happened. I'm just going to ignore them and hope they learn a lesson over it all" Sebastian responded.

"Wow, Kurt's really had an effect on you" Jeff answered.

"I think you're a softie now, you're whipped" Nick said and Jeff laughed in response before making a whip sound. Sebastian glared at that.

"I'm not whipped. I just don't think it would be any good murdering the New Directions. Trash talking is better. Besides Kurt wouldn't be happy with me if I did hurt them. He cares for them still" Sebastian said and everyone made the whipping sound again.

"Fuck you all" Sebastian replied but the insult was week as he laughed after.

**KxS**

The following few day's passed by generally fast. Kurt was released from Hospital and headed home. He spent most of Friday cuddled with Sebastian in the sitting room watching movies. Finn avoided Kurt but he seemed to be planning something as he was on the phone a bit.

Kurt kept away and managed to do well at avoiding Finn and the rest of the New Directions til Sunday. Brittany visited him on Saturday night and told him she was still with Santana but wasn't speaking to the others. Her parents had forced her to go back to school on Thursday and Friday so she hadn't had a chance to come visit Kurt during the day.

She mentioned that the New Directions were planning something as they had asked her to make time free on Saturday and visit Rachel's place the following week.

Kurt asked if he was supposed to come to this mystery event and Brittany nodded. "They asked me to tell you to come and bring Sebastian and in return will give you space and if you don't come on Saturday they will understand" she said.

Kurt chewed his lip and looked over at the pin board with all his pictures of New Directions and different places they gone. It was next to photos of him and Sebastian on another board.

"What should I do?" Kurt asked Sebastian later on. He had told Brittany that he would think it over and talk to Sebastian.

"I can't make that decision for you babe but if it were me I would want to hear them out but at the same time would wonder if anything is worth fixing" Sebastian answered. Kurt smiled. He really had an amazing boyfriend.

"Well I want to see them and listen to what they have to say. But I don't know if I can take being hurt again or them hurting you" Kurt said.

"I'm fine over all. I never cared for what they thought of me it's more what they assumed I would do and how they wrote me off for something they thought would happen. I get how my past worried them but instead of just accepting that someone as special as you would be enough for me and I would be a stupid idiot to cheat or break your heart. They never did and it hurt that they thought that little of me" Sebastian answered. Kurt bit his lip and squeezed the phone against his ear.

"You mean so much to me Bas. I wanted them to see it too. I think they do now. It's sad that it took this long but some people are just so over protective. Their hearts were in the right place but not their brains" Kurt answered. Sebastian chuckled a little at that.

"You're too nice" he said in response.

"I'm not always nice, sometimes I'm a bit naughty" Kurt purred, referring to the night of kinky sex he had shared with Bas a night before the accident. When he was a little better, he was going to reenact it again.

"Oh yeah, you like being bad for me" Sebastian growled into the phone.

"Baby, that sounded Crass" Kurt said back and Sebastian chuckled.

"I want you" Kurt responded, feeling his dick twitching in interest.

"Me too, you'll be here soon" Sebastian said and Kurt nodded before replying. "Yeah, can't wait to see you, I miss you"

He knew it hadn't been long since he had last since his boyfriend but it didn't stop him from missing him.

"Me too, I love you. I'll see you tomorrow ok. Get some sleep" Sebastian responded.

"Mmm, ok. Love you too, night" Kurt said before ending the call and falling into sleep.

**KxS**

The following week went by relatively fast. Kurt was welcomed back to Dalton by all the Warblers via a song. They preformed it Sunday night and it was a rendition of 'You've got a friend in me' from Toy Story. It was very cute and made Kurt feel special and happy. He hugged them all and told them he was glad to be back. Also he heard through his Dad that the guy who hit him with the car had been expelled, so that was good news.

Kurt got into the swing of things, doing his homework and being care full with his arm which was still in a sling. At night he cuddled with Sebastian and they Skyped Brittany before watching a film or visiting Nick and Jeff and eating junk food while watching any random show on Nick's hard drive.

They always snuck back to their shared room after curfew and luckily hadn't been caught yet.

On Friday Kurt texted Finn and told him that he would meet them at Rachel's and would bring Sebastian. He ignored the reply and other texts he received. He would see them tomorrow anyway.

"You're so self less" Sebastian said when he came back from Study group and Kurt told him what he had done.

"Not really just want to face the music" Kurt joked. Sebastian chuckled softly. Kurt smiled at his phone before placing it down by the bed.

He then reached up to his shirt and started un doing the buttons on it. It wasn't as easy without use of both hand's but he managed. Sebastian swallowed as he watched Kurt undoing his shirt. They hadn't done anything sexual since Kurt had been hurt. Sebastian had wanted to let Kurt choose when he wanted to do anything again and it seemed he was ready.

"Let me help you" Sebastian said when he noticed Kurt was struggling with his shirt. Kurt flushed a little but nodded as Sebastian got off the bed and walked over to remove the shirt.

The rest of Kurt's clothes followed except his underwear and soon Sebastian was stripped off too then they were on the bed in their briefs and kissing slowly.

"Bas" Kurt whined, as he felt Sebastian's cock rub his own through their underwear.

"What is is baby, tell me what you want" Sebastian whispered in Kurt's ear.

Kurt grabbed Sebastian's hand with his free hand and placed it on his briefs where his cock was hard and straining.

"You" Kurt gasped out as Sebastian pressed his hand down hard.

"Fuck" Sebastian panted before he rolled off of Kurt and opened the side draw, he pulled out the lube. They didn't use condoms as both had been tested a short time after they first slept together.

Kurt licked his lips in anticipation as Sebastian kicked his underwear off before removing Kurt's then he uncapped the lube bottle and coated two fingers evenly before hovering over Kurt.

Kurt surged up and kissed Sebastian hard on the mouth, as Sebastian reached down and traced Kurt's rim with a lubed finger. Kurt arched up as it entered his hole, moving in and out surely.

"More" Kurt panted against his boyfriend's mouth. Sebastian groaned in satisfaction as he slid in the second finger before scissoring them and savoring the stretch.

"Oh so good" Kurt whined, his head falling back against the pillow as Sebastian's long fingers opened him up.

"Tell me when you're ready" Sebastian said, working in a third finger and stretching Kurt more. Kurt wriggled his ass as he got used to the burn and stretch. It was delicious.

"Now" he gasped out, when he felt he was loose enough. Sebastian dragged the fingers out slowly before grabbing the bottle and reaching down to lube up his cock. He tossed the bottle aside then glanced at Kurt who was panting, his eyes dark and his lower lip between his teeth.

"Ready" Sebastian asked. Kurt released his lip and answered in a low voice. "Yes"

Sebastian grinned before he gripped the base of his cock and moved till he was between Kurt's legs then he slowly slid into Kurt's hole.

"Oh yes" Kurt panted against his neck when Sebastian had finally slid in fully and his balls were pressed against Kurt's ass.

"You're so tight, so good" Sebastian gasped out before he pulled back slightly then pressed in again.

"Harder" Kurt begged.

Sebastian moaned before he began to slam into Kurt, his balls smacking Kurt's ass loudly. Kurt whined high in his throat and lifted his legs up to wrap them around Sebastian's waist and pressed his feet into Sebastian's ass. Kurt keened, throwing his head back when Sebastian slammed in and paused when he was deep and completely inside. Sebastian angled his hips and dragged his cock out then in and managed to get Kurt's prostrate causing Kurt to sob in pleasure.

"Basitan" he stammered out

"What is it baby?" Sebastian growled, thrusting against Kurt's prostrate.

"Touch me, I'm so close" Kurt whined.

Sebastian shifted before moving his hand down between them and gripping Kurt's cock. He began his relentless thrusting again as he stroked Kurt's cock.

"Oh, fuck gonna come. Bas please" Kurt gasped out, his body beginning to shake as he moved his hips up as Sebastian moved. Kurt clenched his legs harder and pressed his feet on Sebastian's ass harder before crying out and coming over Sebastian's fist.

Sebastian let out a moan and panted hard as he fucked into Kurt faster while letting go of Kurt's cock as it softened.

"Yeah, come for me baby" Kurt said, reaching up with his non injured arm and stroking Sebastian's face gently before running his hand though Sebastian's hair.

Sebastian hips stuttered as he felt his orgasm approaching. He panted hard before driving his hips forward then he tipped his head back and let out a series of moans as he came.

"Fuck" Kurt gasped out, shifting his hips up as he felt Sebastian's warm cum filling him up. He loved that part. Feeling Sebastian's cock twitching inside him and his cum spilling inside too.

Sebastian collapsed onto Kurt, being careful not to land on his sore arm though.

"That was amazing' he managed to say between gasps.

"Yeah" Kurt answered, still stroking Sebastian's hair which was a little damp.

"Um I don't have a tissue handy" Sebastian said suddenly, noticing the cum on Kurt's lower stomach and becoming aware of his own sliding down his cock.

"Um just use a shirt, we can wash it" Kurt answered. Sebastian shifted a little and Kurt winced as he felt the cum sliding out as Sebastian slipped free.

"Here" Sebastian said, grabbing a shirt off the floor and handing it too Kurt who pressed it to his ass.

"We should have a shower" Sebastian commented.

Kurt chuckled and nodded, using the end of the shirt not pressed against his rim to wipe up the cum on his lower stomach.

"You ok?" Sebastian asked, reaching down to the shirt end against Kurt's ass and wiping it gently causing Kurt to roll his eyes.

"I'm fine, I have one hand spare" Kurt commented, Sebastian laughed before he pulled the shirt away and eyed Kurt's rim.

"You're good" Sebastian said.

"Thanks" Kurt sassed back and Sebastian laughed.

They managed to get their robes on then they left and had a shower before making their way back and collapsing into bed. Kurt was nervous for tomorrow but knew that having Sebastian would help him feel less anxious.

**KxS**

The New Directions ended up performing a song for Kurt and Sebastian and even Brittany as she was still not too happy with them.

They had begun it by saying they were sorry and wanted Kurt to understand and for him to know they had never wanted him to get hurt and wish they had never judged Sebastian so fast. After they sung a song, which was 'I'll be there for you' from Friends.

"You know if you had just accepted me from the beginning, none of this would have happened" was Sebastian's response to the song.

"So you forgive us?" Quinn asked in a hopeful voice.

"What is this a movie, no of course not. I will eventually but I need time" Sebastian snapped then he looked at Kurt whose face was hard to read.

"I agree with Bas, I'm glad you see that what you did was wrong. I'm glad you see I'm happy but you can't expect a song will just make me automatically forget how you all behaved" Kurt answered carefully.

"I understand" Rachel said and stared at the floor sadly.

"We hate ourselves for what we did" Artie spoke up.

"Kurt, I made it worse by telling them all of what Sebastian used to do. I feel so bad for being part of their decisions to cast him off. I'm sorry, being the bitter ex was never my plan. I guess seeing you with him hurt more than I thought it would" Blaine stated.

Kurt nodded sadly, Blaine had made it worse by getting the idea Sebastian would break his heart into the other's heads.

"I'm glad you're admitting that and see that you acted out of jealousy and you said stuff you shouldn't have. I still need time but I'm getting there. This song shows me you are remorseful and now I can try to move forward and begin to forgive. Thank you for today but for now I just want space and time. I'll come to you when I'm ready" Kurt said and the New Directions nodded.

"I think Kurt's too good for you all but I'll talk to you when he does" Brittany said angrily before turning to Santana.

"I still love you though" Brittany said to her. Santana smiled back.

"Bas and I have to go now. We'll get in contact soon" Kurt said and everyone nodded. Sebastian nodded back before he left with Kurt.

"Now we wait" Quinn commented.

"What we stay here?" Finn yelled out. Everyone else rolled their eyes at his response.

Kurt and Sebastian left the house before Sebastian stopped by the car and grabbed Kurt's hand.

"I'm proud of how you handled that, you're amazing" Sebastian said.

"You are too" Kurt said and leant forward, kissing Sebastian softly.  
Kurt pulled back, smiling at Sebastian before saying"Now take me home so you can fuck me"

"My pleasure and soon yours too" Sebastian joked and Kurt laughed in response. They got into the car and headed back to Dalton.

Kurt knew it would still be awhile before he could forgive his friends but knowing he had an amazing boyfriend, Brittany and his family and the Dalton Warblers gave him plenty of happiness. He couldn't change what had happened but he could look to the future and as far as he could tell, his future looked pretty good.

KxS

**That's it everyone. This story is all done. I could easily keep adding parts but we can all figure the ending from here. Kurt will forgive in time and the New Directions will never fuck up like they did before because next time Kurt won't be as forgiving. **

**Honestly, Kurt is a friend you don't want to lose..I know personally I would treasure the hell outta him if he was my friend.**

**Thanks to all who voted, hope you enjoyed and I hopefully will have the next prompt fill up soon.**

**Till then, keep reviewing and prompting.**

**You're the best**

**Rach**

**x**


	14. Creating sparks

**This is a prompt from a follower on my Kurtbastian Facebook Fan page. They won a competition I had going for a crossword challenge. **

**Their prompt I'm filling is: **_Sebastian as lacrosse day almost every guy late for practice and it turns out that they sneak to the neighbouring high school to see the cheerio practice and there is one new hot cheerleader and peaks Seb's !Kurt of course_

**This will be AU and is set during senior year about a month after it started. I am deviating a little from the prompt and will Have Sebastian visiting Mckinley as he wants to spy on the opposing Lacrosse team (in this universe there is a team at McKinley) to see why they're beating Dalton so much. It's on his trip that Sebastian bumps into Kurt who is captain on the Cheerios. **

**This will contain smut and AU characterization. Kurt is a little naughty in this and isn't a virgin (Blaine does not exist for sake of story, Kurt just has loads of fun with other guys from different schools etc. )**

**Ok on with the story, hope the prompter likes this :P**

**Edit: Have updated this as was informed by a reviewer that the amount of games they have played makes no sense as it's only the beginning of the year. So have changed it. Also forgot to mention Sebastian started Dalton for his Senior year. (transferred from France like on the show) Thanks to the reviewer for pointing out my mistake :) (Also glad you liked the smut hehe)  
**

**KxS**

Sebastian parked his car outside McKinley, before stepping out and giving the school a quick survey. It wasn't his idea to come here, as he was new and given the Captain spot due to being Captain on his last team in France. His Team mates had chosen him as they had expected his experience would help them beat their rivals who had won at every game since Sophomore year. Sebastian had helped his old School win many games, his new team mates expected victory too. They didn't win there first game of the year and instead of realizing it may take more then one game, they had gotten mad at Sebastian and had sent him to McKinley to spy on the team and figure out why they were so good.

Sebastian really wasn't a fan of his new team mates already.

He hadn't been to McKinley since the First game and that was over two weeks ago but he was sure he had an idea where the field was. It couldn't be that hard to find. Surely his memory wasn't that bad.

Sebastian made his way through the quiet hall, deserted due to it being afternoon and last class had obviously finished half an hour ago.

Sebastian was almost to the doors, he was sure led outside when a voice stopped him.

"Are you lost?" came from behind him.

Sebastian turned around and came face to face with an incredibly gorgeous guy, that looked familiar.

"No but you can show me around if you want" Sebastian purred, stepping up to the guy, who was wearing a cheerleading uniform.

Sebastian looked him up and down in approval, noticing the stranger doing the same.

"I'm sure you don't go here, your wearing a Lacrosse uniform with Dalton logo on it and I cheer for the Lacrosse teams when they play. Also I'm sure I saw you at the first game of the year" Kurt commented, stepping closer.

"You did, cheerleader aye" Sebastian said, licking his lips. Kurt smirked.

"Yes, the team captain. Kurt Hummel" Kurt said, putting his hand out.

Sebastian took it and shock the hand. "Sebastian Smythe" he said then let go of Kurt's hand.

"So, you like the look of my uniform" Kurt asked, stepping closer still till he was pressed against Sebastian. He batted his eyes and Sebastian smirked.

"Of course, I like any uniform that shows off a fantastic ass" Sebastian responded.

"You haven't seen my ass" Kurt huffed, stepping back before twirling then facing Sebastian again.

"I have, I remember seeing you on the pyramid and thinking fuck he looks like he can take a dick well. Was waiting for the next game to check out your ass again looks like I don't have to now" Sebastian responded then grinned as Kurt smiled.

"Also, I was right about the uniform" Sebastian continued.

"Well you're also right about my ass taking dick well" Kurt stated before stepping back up to Sebastian and placing his hands around the back of his neck.

"Really want to prove that theory" Sebastian challenged.

"Of course" Kurt answered before stepping back and turning around to walk on ahead, he called back to Sebastian over his shoulder. "Well follow me"

Sebastian hurried after Kurt, not needing to be asked twice.

**KxS**

Kurt ended up leading them into a locker room, as soon as the door was shut. Sebastian wasted no time in slamming Kurt against the wall and pressing their mouths together roughly.

"Fuck" Kurt gasped out after Sebastian tugged his lower lip into his mouth then released it.

"Yeah" Sebastian growled, hitching Kurt higher against the wall.

"You want my cock in that tight ass, show how well you take it" Sebastian said lowly in Kurt's ear causing Kurt to whimper.

"Yes fuck" he begged shamelessly, grinding his cock against Sebastian's thigh.

"Mmm so eager for it" Sebastian growled, nipping Kurt's ear lobe before lowering Kurt to the ground.

"Strip" Sebastian demanded. Kurt smirked, taking his time as he took off his uniform. He eyed up Sebastian as he kicked off his briefs and revealed his hard cock.

"Now you" Kurt commented, reaching down to his cock and gripping it.

"Demanding little minx" Sebastian sassed before hurrying to get his clothes off, more urgently than Kurt.

Kurt licked his lips, letting go of his cock and walking forward to Sebastian. He reached him before grabbing his hips and leaning forward to kiss his neck lightly.

"Want me to ride you on this bench" he whispered against Sebastian's pulse point.

"Yes" Sebastian hissed and Kurt smirked, stepping back before walking over to a locker, he opened it and pulled out lube and a condom then a towel.

"Prepared are we?" Sebastian commented as Kurt walked back and set down the towel.

"Why not, you never know who might catch my eye" Kurt retorted and Sebastian smirked.

"I'll fuck you so hard you will forget their names" Sebastian growled at Kurt as he walked back to him.

"Please sweetie, I don't remember any of their names" Kurt answered and giggled. Sebastian grabbed Kurt around the waist and pulled him close.

He then moved to Kurt's ear and whispered roughly into it "Well you'll remember mine because I'll make you feel so good you'll be remembering who made you feel this way for days"

Kurt shivered in delight before he pushed Sebastian onto the towel covered bench.

"Want to prep me or should I do it and make you watch" Kurt said as Sebastian sat up on the bench.

"No, I'm going to do it" Sebastian commanded.

Kurt nodded, grabbing the lube off the bench before handing it to Sebastian.

Sebastian took it and squeezed some onto his fingers before grabbing Kurt's hip with his free hand and stroking down his side to coax him to spread his legs. Kurt hovered over Sebastian's lap to get a good angle, making it easier for Sebastian to reach around and rub Kurt's rim.

"Don't be gentle" Kurt said, Sebastian complied and pressed both fingers in. Kurt's breath hitched as felt the stretch he loved so much.

"You like that don't you, wait till my cock fills you" Sebastian said roughly, pushing his fingers all the way in then out before twisting them.

"Oh, that's it" Kurt whined, shifting his hips and wriggling his ass.

"Your ass is so tight baby" Sebastian said, pressing his hand flat against Kurt's balls and premium as he fucked his fingers in and out.

"Oh" Kurt stammered, rocking down.

"Can you take another" Sebastian asked as Kurt rocked forward a little and nodded.

Sebastian grinned, adjusting his hand till he manged to maneuver another finger in before fucking them into Kurt's ass.

"Bastian" Kurt whined, falling forward and panting against Sebastian's neck.

Sebastian felt pretty smug at getting Kurt open and needy from just fingering.

"Just wait til my cocks in you gorgeous" He said against Kurt's hair, Kurt gasped looking up and grinning before kissing Sebastian roughly.

Sebastian reaching up with his free hand and tugged Kurt's hair harshly as he licked at the seam of Kurt's lips, causing him to open his mouth.

They panted against each others mouths as Sebastian rotated his fingers to open Kurt up more before he pulled his mouth from Kurt's and declared him ready.

Kurt whimpered at the loss as Sebastian pulled his fingers out but instantly perked up as Sebastian reached for the condom.

"Here" Kurt said, grabbing it and breaking the foil before shifting back and rolling it onto Sebastian's cock, who moaned in approval.

Kurt smiled before turning and grabbing the lube, he squirted some on Sebastian's cock before evening it out, stroking Sebastian lightly.

"Now get on my cock" Sebastian commanded.

Kurt complied, letting go of Sebastian's cock with his hand and moving forward to get into position. Sebastian gripped Kurt's hips and helped move Kurt till his legs were wrapped around Sebastian's waist and his feet pressing against Sebastian's ass. Kurt shifted before slowly pressing against Sebastian's cock head, feeling it catch against the rim of his ass. The Lube made it hard to gain purchase so Sebastian removed one hand from Kurt's hip and gripped the base of his cock as Kurt eventually manged to sink down and press Sebastian's cock head in.

"Fuck" Sebastian growled, putting his hand back on Kurt's hip as Kurt lowered himself more till Sebastian was balls deep in his ass.

"You feel good" Kurt panted. Sebastian Moaned in approval. "Ride me" he said.

Kurt licked his lips before beginning to bounce up and down on Sebastian's cock, using Sebastian's shoulders as leverage with his hands. He pressed his feet into Sebastian's ass and rocked forward and down to stop from falling back.

"You take it well" Sebastian hissed, lifting up off the seat a little as Kurt bottomed out again.

"Told you" Kurt gasped out in response.

Sebastian groaned, gripping Kurt's hips harder as his bouncing grew more persistent.

Kurt pressed his chest against Sebastian more before pressing his mouth against Sebastian's ear.

"Spank my ass" Kurt whispered.

He then moved back a little, bouncing harder. Sebastian growled, moving his hand off Kurt's hip and placing it behind Kurt's ass before pulling back and slapping Kurt's arse harshly.

Kurt cried out loudly, his finger nails digging into Sebastian's neck a little.

"Harder" Kurt begged, his thighs trembling as Sebastian massaged his ass.

"You love having your ass spanked don't you, kinky slut" Sebastian stated before pulling his hand back again and spanking Kurt roughly.

"Yes Bas" Kurt stammered, his movements becoming shaky.

"Get off me, want to try a different position" Sebastian said, Kurt looked confused before he smirked as he slowed his movements.

"Too much for you?" he asked.

"No I just want to make you fall apart more" Sebastian quipped in response. Kurt giggled, slowly lowering himself off Sebastian and managing to stand despite his shaky legs.

"Bend over" Sebastian demanded.

Kurt eyes lit up with recognition before he moved over to the bench and bent over, displaying his ass which was still red from Sebastian's hard slaps.

"Fucking gorgeous ass" Sebastian complimented before he slapped the flesh loudly.

"Yes, more" Kurt begged, shaking his ass shamelessly.

"So desperate" Sebastian stated but pulled his hand back and brought it down on the same spot, harder than before.

Kurt cried out brokenly. Sebastian didn't want to waste more time not fucking, he gripped Kurt's hip with one hand and grabbed the base of his cock with other before sliding inside Kurt's ass again.

"Oh fuck me hard" Kurt cried out, his fingers gripping the towel on the bench. Sebastian slammed forward, reaching up to grip Kurt's hair hard as he fucked into him.

Kurt was a whimpering mess as Sebastian slammed into his body roughly, he used his free hand to reach down and grip Kurt's cock. Kurt whimpered in response and ground his ass back against Sebastian hips.

Sebastian moved the hand from Kurt's hair to his throat and gripped it, as he shifted his angle to search Kurt's prostate. He knew he had found it when Kurt's whole body spasmed against him and Kurt's throat vibrated against his hand.

"Found it" Sebastian growled in Kurt's hair. Kurt moaned brokenly as Sebastian massaged his throat before picking up speed in his thrusts.

"Gonna come for me, messy all over this bench" Sebastian demanded as he fucked harder into Kurt and made sure to hit his prostate.

Kurt was a whimpering wreak as he allowed Sebastian to use him over and over.

"Answer me" Sebastian demanded, stroking Kurt's cock roughly and twisting his wrist.

"Yes, I'm going come soon" Kurt stammered, his body strung tight and his nerves on fire.

"I'm close" Sebastian hissed, snapping his hips forward.

"Me too, fuck" Kurt gasped out, Sebastian moved his hand from where it had rested on Kurt's throat to his neck. He gripped it harshly as he craned Kurt's head around to kiss him.

Kurt panted against his mouth, as Sebastian licked against his lips.

"Cum Kurt" he demanded against Kurt's lips.

Kurt whimpered harshly, dropping his head against Sebastian's shoulder and panting into his neck. Sebastian stroked roughly and fucked harder as he felt Kurt's body beginning to shake.

"Oh oh fuck, yes, yes..mmm" Kurt babbled against Sebastian's neck as he came over Sebastian's fist, his whole body shaking.

Sebastian stroked him through it before he shoved Kurt forward till his head was pressed onto the bench then began fucking hard into him. Kurt moaned in response, his body began to grow sensitive but he pushed through so Sebastian could come too.

Sebastian let out a series of swears as he felt his orgasm approach, he pressed hard against Kurt's ass till he was balls deep, rotating his cock as he came into Kurt's ass. Eventually he manged to pull out of Kurt, who let out a little whimper.

Sebastian chucked the condom away before turning to Kurt who was sitting on the bench and rubbing as his face.

"Sore" Sebastian commented.

"Duh" Kurt manged before laughing.

After calming down, they both had a quick shower, choosing to kiss languidly before getting out of the shower and towelling off. After they both were changed Kurt broke the silence.

"Can I have your number?" he asked.

"You want my number" Sebastian asked in surprise. He wasn't often used to fucking the same guy more than once.

"I don't often sleep with the same guy more than once but that sex was by far the best I have hard" Kurt began, stopping at Sebastian growing smirk.

"Calm down the ego, we're good looking and like kinky sex and we're also both team captains. We both like to fuck for fun and let's face it, if we swap numbers then we have someone who is around and free for causal no strings sex. I'm not looking for anything more than sex at the moment but you never know what could happen in the future" Kurt finished.

"Well that offer is too good to resist, I definitely would love to fuck your ass again so sure give me your phone and I'll add my number" Sebastian answered. Kurt smiled, reaching into his jeans and handing over his IPhone. Sebastian programmed his number in before handing the phone back. He texted Sebastian a hey with a wink and Sebastian reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone out, then added Kurt's number before pocketing his phone again

"Till next time, sexy" Sebastian said, nodding towards the door.

Kurt chuckled in response, they walked out into the hall.

Kurt turned to Sebastian before stepping forward and kissing his cheek.

"Text me when ever you want to fuck this ass again" he said.

Sebastian grinned and nodded. "You betcha" he said.

Kurt shock his head in amusement before making his way slowly back to his team mates, he hoped they would buy his excuse that he had taken ages to get a drink was because he had taken a lie down instead when he realized he was dizzy. His limping from how hard Sebastian had fucked him might make his lie believable.

Sebastian smiled smugly as he watched Kurt disappear out the doors leading to the field. He really had fucked him good.

Sebastian turned and made his way to his car, he was glad he had come to McKinley and met that fine piece of ass known as Kurt Hummel. He had actually forgotten why he had chosen to come to the School in the first place but wasn't going to think about it anymore. He had scored a hot fuck buddy out of it so no sense thinking over what lead him to Kurt.

It wasn't till Sebastian was half way home that he remembered why he was going to McKinley in the first place. He cursed under his breath as he turned around to drive back, the only up side was the chance to see Kurt shake his ass during his cheerleading practice followed by maybe another round in the shower.

**KxS**

**Well hope you liked that, sorry if it was different to what you wanted. The smut just called to me and when I started, I couldn't stop.**

**For the reviewers waiting on prompts, they should be up soon. Had a writers block with one but plan to write it tomorrow or day after.**

**Till next time,**

**Keep reading and reviewing. Also I got no feedback from last chapter, I'm only mentioning as was worried no one knew I had added the option winner. I hope if anyone did read it, that they liked it though. I may do another vote soon**

**Rach**

**x**


End file.
